Surviving the Teenage Dream
by tufano79
Summary: They survived falling in love and having four children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. But, a ghost from the past is rearing his ugly head. Follow along as Geekward and Nerdella deal with having teens, battle with the blast from the past and why is Demetri hugging a cow? ANSOL/TGGTP Sequel. ExB AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlocks), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were. **

_**Surviving the Teenage Dream**_

**Chapter One: Meet the Cullens, Again…**

**EPOV**

"Owen, careful with the brakes," I barked. He was pumping the brakes of my car, causing it to jerk and give his old man a concussion against the seat rest. "You just need to tap them."

"Sorry, Dad," he grumbled as he eased up on the pedal. He pushed his glasses up his face and sighed. "I'm never going to get this. Why do I suck?"

"You do not suck," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Who told you that? I'll kick their butts, or ground them if they're one of your siblings."

"It's nothing, Dad," he sighed. He pulled into a parking spot, putting the car into park and got out. I frowned at his actions and at his now sullen attitude. He'd become more and more withdrawn since his sixteenth birthday. Owen had always been a quiet child, but at least he had a crooked smile on his face and was a happy kid. Now, he's just depressed and sad. In fact, our house has been pretty sedate since Kyra's temper tantrum just prior to Homecoming. I moved the driver's side of the car while Owen slunk into the passenger seat. He took out his iPod and put in his ear buds, effectively cutting off communication with me.

_I miss my sweet children. They were so adorable when they were babies. They loved conditionally and didn't give lip. _

With a sigh, I drove around Wheaton until I got to the Oberweiss off of Butterfield. I poked Owen with my elbow and nodded to the ice cream shop. With a sigh, Owen got out of the car and we went inside, ordering a brownie sundae to share. I wanted some chocolate and REAL ice cream since my lovely wife had me a diet of frozen yogurt and healthy shit. _Blech._ "Owen, talk to me," I murmured as we sat down in a booth. "I know that something's up. You have the same look in your eyes that I did when I was your age."

"You won't laugh?" he whispered, his hazel eyes widening.

"Never, Owen. I love you and want to make sure you're happy," I said as I put my hand on his forearm.

Owen sighed, running his hands through his unruly hair. "I'm just…shit," he mumbled. "I don't want to get anyone into trouble."

"Owen, if you're being hurt or bullied, I need you to tell me," I said.

"It's Kyra, Dad," he said. "She puts on this act at home that she's 'better,' but at school, her and her cronies, Mackenzie, Madelyn and Kimmie, they find ways to torture me. Though, it's Mackenzie who is the worse. Kyra doesn't actively do anything but she doesn't stop it, either. Kyra used to be my best friend and now she's turned into one of those bitches at school who tease other kids who aren't cool. I'm not the only one but I'm their biggest target."

I pursed my lips, extremely disappointed in my daughter. We taught her better than this. Despite the fact that she wasn't an active part of the bullying, her passive behavior toward the situation wasn't helping her brother. At. All. Or her situation with her punishment. "I shouldn't have said anything," Owen mumbled. He pushed his glasses and shoveled the ice cream into his mouth.

"NO! Owen, you were right in telling me," I said. He scowled at me. "No child should be bullied or teased. What your sister is doing is highly inappropriate. She's your sister. Your blood. She should be your biggest advocate. Not your enemy."

"Uncle Emmett was your enemy," Owen said.

"Who told you about him?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Aunt Ali," Owen replied. "I was talking to Adam and she overheard what I was saying to him. Aunt Ali told me about how Uncle Emmett tortured you as a kid and did all of those horrible things to you as an adult."

"How much did she say?"

"Not much. Just that Uncle Emmett was the devil here on earth," he shrugged.

"Well, I'll tell you about Uncle Emmett, but not now. I'll probably do it with both you and your sister. She needs to know about him and how her behavior is very similar to his," I said angrily. "She obviously is not doing the same thing. However, she needs to understand that her actions are having some serious consequences. Have you told your teachers?" Owen shook his head, his head dropping as his hair flopped in front of his eyes. I pinched my nose and took out my cell phone, sending a text to Bella.

_Owen just confessed that Kyra has been involved in bullying him. We need to talk to the two of them. ASAP. – E_

_I swear that girl is going to spend her senior year on punishment. I'm so disappointed in her. When are you coming home? – B_

_A half hour. We're finishing up some manly bonding – E_

_Are you eating unhealthy food? EDWARD! The doctor… - B_

_The doctor will not begrudge an ice cream with my son… - E_

_I'll be home soon, gorgeous. Love you – E_

_Love you, too – B_

"Let's finish our ice cream, Owen. When we get home, we're having a family meeting," I said. He nodded and inhaled the rest of the brownie sundae, leaving me two bites. "Thanks for saving me some, bud."

"You know that Mom will kick your ass if she knew that you had ice cream, Dad," he smirked as he popped the last brownie in his mouth. I growled as I picked up the bowl, depositing it into the garbage. "Can I try driving home?"

"You can, but please, I beg of you, be kind to my brakes," I snorted, handing him my keys. We drove back to our home and parked in the driveway. I got a few new gray hairs from that drive. Owen sped up too quickly and slammed on the brakes too hard. The kid was giving me whiplash.

Owen and I walked into the family room, where the rest of my children were located. Bella was curled up on the couch, typing on her laptop. Mia was reading a book. Masen was playing with his PSP. Kyra was working on homework.

"Hey, Daddy," Mia said as she looked at me. Her smile radiated from inside and she reminded me so much of Bella. She looked so much like my wife. "Owen, how was the driving lesson?"

"It was good," he said as he sat down next to his little sister. "This book is good but the second one in the series is much better. I read it in like a day."

"Do you have it? I borrowed this from my friend, Cassie," Mia said.

"I do. Upstairs in my room," Owen said as he hugged her. "When you're done with this one, I'll give you my copy of the second book."

"Thanks, Owen," Mia replied gratefully. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Dad, you look like you're about to murder someone," Masen chuckled. "Your vein is throbbing."

I rubbed my forehead and looked at my youngest son. "I don't want to murder anyone," I said. "I do want to talk to you guys."

"Another talk?" Kyra griped. She shoved her homework away, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Kyra Marie Cullen," Bella snapped. "Need I remind you about your attitude?" Kyra wrinkled her nose and plastered on a fake smile. I sat down next to Bella who put her laptop on the cocktail table. I took her hand briefly, squeezing it for support.

"Yeah, we need to talk," I said. "No one is leaving until I'm done. Got it?"

"What is it, Daddy?" Mia asked her brow furrowing.

"Did you know that I have another sibling? Besides Aunt Ali and Uncle Demetri?" I asked. Mia and Masen shook their heads. Owen bit his lip, shooting a look at Kyra. Kyra ducked her head and pulled her legs up to her chin. "Well, I do. His name is Emmett and he's in jail."

"Why is he in jail?" Masen asked his brown eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Emmett is a very mean and bad man," Bella said when I hesitated. Despite the several years of therapy I received after Emmett's incarceration, I still struggled talking about him and how he made my life hell.

"That's putting it lightly," I said. "My brother, Emmett, he tormented me when I was younger. He teased me, bullied me and made my life hell. I was the 'thorn' in his side because apparently, I took Nana Esme's attention from him. So, Emmett made fun of me. A lot. All the way through my adulthood, he teased me. However, at his birthday party about twenty years ago, I had had enough. Aunt Ali and I prepared a video that showed how awful he was. Along with teasing me, he also stole money from the law firm he worked at, slept with women for money, did drugs and gambled illegally. This video was displayed at the party and long story short, Emmett was arrested after losing his temper. He attacked me and broke my nose, gave me a nasty concussion and did some damage to my ribs."

"Are you alright, Daddy?" Mia asked as she clambered into my lap. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine, now, sweet girl," I said as I soothed my daughter, rubbing her back. I kissed her forehead and tucked her to my side. "It happened a long time ago. Anyhow, Emmett was put on trial for his crimes. The trial started right after your mom and I got married. The star witness for the prosecution was my dad. My real dad."

"Not Marcus?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. Carlisle," I replied. "Carlisle went up on the witness stand, explaining in detail how Emmett screwed over his law firm and made all of these bad decisions. Emmett was livid. I never saw him that mad before. He couldn't even perform his cross examination. So, he asked for a recess and it was granted by the judge. The night of Carlisle's testimony, he was attacked and ultimately killed."

"By who?" Kyra asked her golden eyes filled with tears.

"Emmett," I answered. "He carved in his initials into my dad's stomach after he beat him to a pulp. My dad lived for some time after his attack but the doctors explained that he'd be a vegetable if he survived. I was given medical power of attorney. He went into cardiac arrest and I told them to not to go through drastic measures. My real dad was an ass like Emmett, but I hated having to tell the doctors to stop.

"Then, Emmett disappeared off the face of the planet, for a time. It appeared he was just biding his time in a small town in Washington State called Forks. He met up with a woman there, named Lauren. She was hired at Whitlock, trying to gain reconnaissance on our family."

"But Lauren was dumber than a box of rocks," Bella snorted. "She got fired after a month of working at Whitlock. She would shamelessly flirt with your dad, Uncle Jasper and any other straight man in the office. However, the straw that broke the camel's back was when she verbally attacked me shortly after Kyra was born."

"A week after that, Lauren was found floating in the Chicago River. Emmett had killed her, too. He carved that he was back with his initials into her belly. Anyhow, for nearly a year and half, Emmett tormented us with his psychological mind games, culminating in a showdown at a Foundation location in Naperville."

"There's no Foundation location in Naperville," Owen said.

"Exactly. After what happened with Emmett, we pulled out of there. He planted a bomb in the building, shot Uncle Alex, Uncle Mattie and beat me to a pulp, again," I replied. "Grandpa Charlie shot Emmett and he was arrested. His new trial was in July and he realized that he could never win with the fifty-seven counts against him, including two charges of murder and three charges of attempted murder. I met up with him after he conceded and admitted his guilt. I gave him the proverbial finger. During the sentencing, I was with your mom at a doctor's appointment while she was pregnant with Owen."

"What was his sentence?" Kyra asked, her lip quivering.

"He's set to be executed right after the first of the year," I answered.

"Have you talked to Emmett since?" Owen asked.

"No. He's sent letters to me but I've thrown away before I read them," I shrugged. "He's tried to atone for his sins but there's nothing he can do to get me to forgive him. He killed at minimum two people, with an additional two others in other states."

"Now, I bet your wondering why your dad shared that with you," Bella said. Everyone nodded. "First off, it's not easy to talk about. For either of us. Emmett hurt both of us in ways we hope that none of you have to understand."

"But, I'm seeing some of the same behavior in this household. Obviously, not the murdering but the teasing and taunting," I said sternly. "That is one thing that has no place in this house."

"I don't see any teasing," Kyra said, with a sugary sweet smile. "Everything's great, right?"

"No, Kyra. It's not," Owen snarled. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses at his older sister. She whimpered and shrunk a bit in her seat.

"Mia and Masen, can you go up to your rooms?" Bella asked. "We have some things to discuss with Kyra and Owen."

"Kay," they both replied.

"I love you, both," I said as I hugged Mia who was still in my lap. Masen gave me a hug as well before they went up to their rooms. I turned back to my two oldest children. Owen was glowering at his sister. She was staring indignantly back at him. "Now, the both of you, I don't know what happened to your relationship but this needs to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyra said, arching a brow at me.

"Bullshit, Kyra," Owen spat. "I told Dad about your little bitch friends who tease me all of the time. You do NOTHING!"

"Maybe you should stick up for yourself, Owen," she retorted back.

"I do but a little back up from my sister would be helpful. They're calling me a fag and asslicker. I'm not gay."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Owen. Get a girlfriend and those rumors will stop," she said with a dismissive wave her hand.

"It's a little hard when your friends are spreading the rumors that I'm a fag and that I take it in the ass, Kyra," Owen snapped. "The one girl I liked blew me off because of those rumors. We were supposed to go to homecoming, but she bailed on me last minute." Kyra's cheeks paled. "Let me guess, you had something to do with that? Figures. God, you're such a bitch, K. You used to have my back but now, you're a heartless, cold-hearted wench who only thinks of herself." Owen shot up and stomped to the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you have anything to say?" Bella asked her voice as cold as ice. Her eyes were on Kyra who was fussing with her sweater. "Nothing?"

"What do you want me to say? Commit social suicide in order to help Owen?" she wailed.

"Aunt Ali did that for me," I said sternly. "Nothing matters but your family. Your friends will change over the course of your life, but your brothers and sister; they're all you have, besides your mom and me. We're not going to be here forever. This behavior is aging me more than the situation with Emmett, Kyra."

"I don't know what to do," Kyra said, her eyes filling with tears. "Owen, you know I love you, right?"

"You have a really shitty way of showing it, K," Owen said quietly. "If you loved me, you'd stick up for me against your bitchy friends. You wouldn't go around spreading those rumors. You'd stop them."

"Kyra, if these friends of yours cannot respect your brother, you may have to reexamine your friendships," Bella suggested. "Their teasing of Owen is causing a rift between you and your brother, not to mention the issues with us. You still have yet to apologize for your outburst prior to Homecoming." She mumbled something and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that your apology? If it is, I couldn't hear it."

"I said I was sorry," she spat.

"Doesn't sound very genuine, Kyra," Owen chuckled humorlessly. "It's obvious that Kyra has made her choice. She's going to choose her bitchy friends over her family. I'm going upstairs to practice my violin. Thanks for the driving lesson, Dad." He sulked as he left the room.

"Kyra, I don't know what to do with you," Bella said as she pulled at her hair. "Do you not see how your behavior is affecting your brother? Affecting your family?"

"I see it but he's so sensitive," Kyra said.

"No, he's not, Kyra," I replied. "He's the most even-keeled kid I've ever met besides your cousin, Adam. He takes everything in stride and would do absolutely ANYTHING for you. If someone spoke badly about you, he'd jump at your defense, no matter who it was."

"He's done it already," Kyra murmured. "When I told Stephen that I couldn't go to the dance with him, he started spreading rumors about me about my tyrannical parents. He also said that I was pregnant with my daddy's love child."

_Ugh, gross. What school are we sending our children to?_

"Anyhow, Owen got into Stephen's face about the rumors he was spreading. He pretty much told him to fuck off and to go spread his lies somewhere else," Kyra whispered. "Owen got into trouble with his teacher but ended up having a lunch detention because of his outburst." Tears were falling freely over her cheeks and she curled up on the couch. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"You did but you can make it better, Kyra," Bella said as she ran her fingers through our daughter's hair. "You need to rebuild your relationship with your brother, with your family. I can't speak for your dad, but I miss my sweet girl. You know, the one who is respectful, who loves her family and gives her affection freely without any pretense. "

"I miss her, too," I said as I sat next to my daughter. "Kyra, we've been disappointed in your behavior, but you have to know that we don't love you any less. We don't like you much, but we still love you immensely."

"I'm so sorry," she wailed as she threw her arms around Bella, sobbing freely. "I don't know…Mackenzie forces me…I'm such a bitch!" She clutched to Bella as she cried hysterically. _Yeah, my daughter is quite the drama queen._ It was obvious that his girl, Mackenzie was the culprit behind my daughter's recent changes in her behavior.

After an hour of crying, Kyra sniffled and went upstairs to her room to take a nap. Bella and I looked at each other, mentally and emotionally exhausted from the afternoon. Then, she smacked me. "You had ice cream!" She was pointing on my shirt where a drop fell.

"Two bites!" I whimpered, rubbing my arm. "Owen ate most of it. He deserved it after the hellish driving lesson and unloading the drama with his sister."

"Fine," she scowled. "You better behave, Cullen. I don't think I can handle these guys without you. You can't have a heart attack or stroke out because of your cholesterol." She sighed and curled up against me. "I can't lose you, Edward."

"I'm not going anywhere, gorgeous," I said against her hair. "I love you and you're stuck with me for another fifty years."

"Dude, you'd be ninety-eight," Bella snorted.

"I'd still get hard for you, Bella," I said, kissing her lips softly.

"So romantic, Edward," she giggled.

The rest of the evening was spent in relative quiet. Mia and Masen were watching a movie in the basement with a couple of friends they invited over. Owen was practicing his violin something fierce in his room and Kyra was crying. Bella and I were sitting on the couch in the family room, watching some television. She was curled to my side, idly rubbing circles on my belly. "I miss our children, Edward. The relationships they had with each other…they're not the same."

"I know, gorgeous," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I'm hopeful that this conversation we had with Owen and Kyra helped them rebuild their friendship. I hate it when they fight."

"Me, too," she said as she moved closer.

"Have you met this Mackenzie?" I asked.

"Once. She seemed nice when she was at the house. She was respectful and polite. Obviously, that's a front, hiding her true behavior of being a devil spawn," Bella chuckled darkly.

"Mom!" called Mia. She scampered up to where we were cuddled. "Dad…can Gianna and Taylor stay overnight?"

"Is it alright with their parents?" I asked.

"Aunt Ali said that she's having a date night with Uncle Jasper," Mia explained. "Taylor is staying with her grandparents since her parents are out of town, celebrating their anniversary. Taylor's grandma said it was okay, if it was cool with you."

"That's fine," Bella said. "Do you want to stay in the basement or in your room?"

"Room, please. Masen, Ryan and Kyle want the basement," Mia explained.

"So, Ryan and Kyle are staying too?" Bella chuckled.

"MASE! You said you asked!" Mia bellowed.

"Can Ryan and Kyle spend the night?" Masen screamed from the basement.

"Did they ask their parents?" I yelled.

"They're cool," Masen said as he ran up the stairs. "Please, Dad? Please?"

"Fine," I conceded. Bella and I divided and conquered. I set up the basement for the boys while Bella worked on Mia's room for the girls. The rooms were set up and we told them to go to bed at a decent hour before saying goodnight to Kyra and Owen. Kyra was already asleep and Owen was now reading on his e-reader. "Good night, Owen. Everything okay?"

"As good as can be expected," he shrugged. "Kyra and I talked but I can tell that it's going to be an uphill battle, Dad. She doesn't want to lose her popularity. Mackenzie is the queen bee at our school. You end a friendship with her and you become a black sheep. Shunned by the teenaged population."

"I so do not miss high school," I said.

"I can't wait until I'm in college, Dad," Owen sighed. "You found your best friend there and you blossomed in college."

"Yes, I met Uncle Jasper in college but I didn't blossom until I met your mom," I said. Owen bit his lip and nodded. "It will get better, bud. I swear."

"I know, Dad. I also know that I'm not the thing that Kyra's friends call me. Besides, if I was, it's okay. I know that you and mom would love me regardless," he said as he hugged me. "I mean, you love Uncle Alex and Uncle Dem."

"Very much," I smiled. "Crazy as both of them are, we love them immensely."

"No, Uncle Alex is the crazy one. Uncle Dem is sane," Owen chuckled. "Speaking of those two love birds, do they know about the surprise anniversary party that you're throwing for them?"

"Not one clue," I said, ruffling his hair. "I'm surprised that Justin has kept it a secret this long. He's a bit of a blabbermouth."

"I think Mom put the fear of God into him, saying that if he said one word that he'd have to spend the entire evening with Uncle Jazz and Aunt Ali, enjoying their meat. Justin blanched and promised to keep his lips sealed. Anyhow, Adam's picking me up to go to out for lunch and then a movie."

"Is he picking up his sister, too?"

"Yeah. Good night, Dad. Thanks for talking to Kyra about all of this and hopefully, it'll work out. Love you," he said as he hugged me. I kissed his cheek and padded to the door. I checked once on the girls giggling in Mia's room. I expected to have Mia scowl at me like Kyra did whenever I 'invaded' her personal space, but I was rewarded with a warm hug from my girl. She mumbled that she loved me and thanked me again for allowing Gianna and Taylor to spend the night. As I left Mia's room, I walked to the bedroom I shared with my wife. I could hear her hissing on the phone. Slipping into the bedroom, I could see Bella pacing in front of our bedroom.

"…How did you find this number? Leave me alone, Jacob!" she snarled. "I haven't talked to you in nearly twenty years and now, NOW, you're calling me to say that you love me? You're delusional."

"Give me the phone, Bella," I said. She pressed her cell phone into my hand. "Black, you are fucked up in the head. Did you not understand my warning about you not contacting her?"

"I have to try," he wailed. "She still loves me. I know she does."

"I don't think so, Jacob," I snarled.

"She picked up the phone. She was talking to _me!_" he said. "Put her back on, please? PLEASE?!"

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let her talk to you again, Jacob," I spat, hanging up the phone. Immediately after that, it rang again. I turned her phone off. "We're getting you a new number, Bella."

"I just don't understand why now?" she asked as she sat down on our king-sized bed.

"I can do some research or have Charlie do a background check on him," I suggested. "But, you're getting a new number, a new phone and when you travel for the foundation, you're having protection. Perhaps we can call back Ricky or Johnny."

"Ricky is retired and living in Fort Lauderdale," Bella quipped. "Johnny is avoiding Chicago at all costs because of his breakup with Eric. I don't need protection. I'll be fine, angel."

I pulled her over my legs, straddling my waist. "Jacob is obviously not in his right mind. He called you after I explicitly asked him not to," I said as I took her face into my hands. "Just like you give me shit about eating the damn rabbit food, I feel the same way about you. I can't do this without you, Bella. Our children need both of their parents." Bella bit her lip, toying with my hair at the nape of my neck. "So, can I get you protection when you travel for the foundation?"

"If you are unable to come," she said, arching a brow, "then you can provide protection. Okay?"

"Okay," I said as I brushed my lips against hers.

"Hmmmm," she purred. "You know what I need?"

"What's that, gorgeous?" I asked as I kissed down her jaw to her pulse point. I nipped at her soft skin, inhaling her fresh, clean scent.

"I need a reminder of who I belong to," she laughed as I sucked on her neck. "Whose ring I'm wearing. Whose house I live in. Whose children I gave birth to. Whose cock fucks me."

"Holy shit," I whimpered. In my jeans, I felt a stirring in my boxer briefs. "We've got several guests, Bella. You and I both know that we're not quiet."

"A challenge," she snickered. She hopped off my lap, locking the door to our bedroom. "I want you to make love to me, Edward. I want to feel you inside of my body, baby. I want you to make me come with your tongue. I want to suck you off until you're spilling your jizz down my throat." As she said this her hands began unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her black bra underneath the dark fabric. She shrugged off her blouse. My wife of nearly eighteen years looked as gorgeous as she did when I first saw her. Her pale skin was flawless and perfect. Her body changed from having four children, but it was improvements, not detractions. Her breasts were larger, hips were rounder and her ass was perfect for me to grab. She was still slender and sexy as hell, but a more mature version of herself. "You're ogling, Cullen."

"Can't I look at my beautiful wife?" I asked as I stood up, crossing to my bride. I glided my fingers along her warm skin, tracing her collarbones. Nestled between them was her diamond encrusted heart necklace that I gave to her on the eve of our wedding. She never took it off except when she had our children. I never took mine off, either. The key still hung above my heart.

"You can look all you want, Edward. But you're wearing too many clothes," she said as she reached for the hem of my sweater. I ripped the sweater from my body, revealing my bare torso. "Shit, you look so fucking good, Edward." She was giving me open mouthed kisses along my chest, nibbling on my nipples. Her hands reached the belt buckle of my jeans, making quick work of it. Soon, my pants were pooled at my ankles as she kissed down my body toward my now very tight boxer briefs.

"Oh no," I said as I stood her back up. "My recovery time isn't what it used to be, gorgeous. If you give me head, I will not have recovered to make love to my wife."

"But, I want to taste you," she frowned.

"Later," I said as I covered her mouth with mine. I swept her up into my arms, earning a quiet squeak against my lips. I carefully deposited her onto the bed, peeling her jeans off her sexy body. She lay on the bed with her brown hair surrounding her face like a mahogany halo. Her breasts were heaving in their black bra, begging for me to kiss and suckle them. Her skimpy black panties were drenched and glistening from her arousal. I desperately wanted to bury my tongue between her thighs and lick her until she screamed. No screaming tonight, though. She'd have to come silently. "Hmmm, you're all laid out in front of me. What to do first?"

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Take off your panties, Isabella," I said. "I want you to play with yourself."

"But…" she countered.

I pinned her with my body, swiveling my hips against her body. "Do I need to ask you twice, Mrs. Cullen?" I growled. "I want to see how fucking wet you are. Do it. Now." She quickly pulled her panties off her body and spread her legs for me. Her arousal was spilling out of her core. "Take your finger and roll it over your clit, Isabella."

"I'd rather it be you," she said as she snaked her hand between her legs, massaging her slick flesh. "Oh, Edward. I'm so wet. You do that to me. Just by looking at me, I get wet. Listen." She slipped her fingers inside of her body, sloshing them inside of her pussy. "I'm drenched."

"I see that, Isabella," I said as I sat down in front of her. "Take out your hand from your pussy and play with your ass, baby."

"Are you going to fuck my ass, Edward?" she purred.

"Not tonight. We're too loud," I smirked. She frowned as she removed her fingers from her pussy. She turned around and waved her ass toward me before coating her fingers with her juices. Slowly, she inserted a finger into her ass. Her lip disappeared as she bit back a moan. "Feel good?"

"Not as good as your cock," she whispered. "Do you like watching me fuck myself with my fingers?"

"I love it, Isabella. I love you," I said as I moved closer to my fucking sexy wife. "Do you want help or do you want to come with your own hands?"

"I want your tongue inside of me, Edward. Taste me. Eat my pussy," she said as she wiggled her ass some more.

"All in good time, gorgeous," I said as I moved my fingers to her soaked pussy. I slapped it lightly, earning a moan from my girl. Yeah, my wife and I are quite kinky. Not BDSM but we have a healthy sex life. I'm surprised we don't have more children with the amount of sex we have. Oh, right. Bella had me snipped after we had the twins. "Keep fucking your ass with your finger, Bella." She whimpered as she kept moving her finger inside of her ass. I languidly rubbed her clit with my finger tips. With my other hand, I unclasped her bra. Her breasts tumbled out of it as I twisted her nipple.

"Edward, I need more," she pleaded. "I need to feel you. Please?"

"Since you said please," I said as I removed my boxer briefs. "But, next time we make love, I want to watch you make yourself come. I want to see you come all over your hand. You understand me?"

"Yes, angel," she breathed. "Now, fuck me."

"Impatient little thing," I laughed as I lined up my cock with her dripping pussy. Achingly slow, I pushed inside of my wife, being surrounded by her silken walls. Even after all of the time we'd be together, this never grew old. Nothing was perfect as being with my wife, making love to her. "So good, Bella."

"I know," she breathed as she slowly sat up on her knees. She removed her bra and twined her fingers in my hair. Her face was turned toward me as I moved in and out of her from behind. "Touch me, Edward. I want to feel your hands on me."

"Show me where you want me to touch you," I said as I kissed her neck. Bella moaned and took my right hand, guiding it to her swollen bud between her legs. My left hand was placed on her breast. The movements in and out of my wife were slow, reverent and deep. Each stroke inside of her pussy earned a guttural groan from my girl. My beautiful wife. "Feel me, Isabella. Feel me filling your body. It's how much I love you."

"Edward," she whimpered. "So…fuck! I need to feel more of you. Harder, baby."

"No. Tonight is about me loving you, Bella," I crooned against her sweaty temple. "Do you feel me love you?"

"Yes," she gasped as she arched her back against my chest. "I love you. Edward, you are so much more than my husband. Words cannot describe what I feel for you, baby. GOD!"

"Shhhh, gorgeous," I whispered against her mouth. "We need to be quiet, baby." She bit her lip and nodded fervently, staring into my eyes. "You're so perfect, Bella." She squeaked and swiveled her hips against my erection. "That's right, Bella. Move with me. Take me deeper inside of your body, gorgeous. I want to feel you quiver around my cock, Bella. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh, shit. Yes. I can. I'm so close right now, Edward," she whimpered. "Do you feel how wet I am?"

"I do, baby. So wet," I growled as I crashed my lips against hers. My hips began thrusting into my wife more erratically. "Who makes you this wet?"

"You do. The love of my life," she cried as tears came out of her eyes. "I love you, Edward. I love you!"

"I love you more," I said as I increased the speed of my hips, plunging my cock into her warmth. My fingers slid easily over her clit due to her wetness. "Come, Isabella. I can feel you around me. Come for me, baby."

"YES! YES! YES!" she chanted as she clenched around my cock. Her very vocal response triggered mine and I spilled inside of her pulsating walls. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I came hard. Her fingernails dug into my forearm. With one more thrust, I slipped out of Bella's warmth. She fell forward, lying on her side. I curled around her, running my fingers along her arm and kissing her neck. "So much for being quiet," she giggled.

"This is why we're on the opposite end of the house, Bella," I snickered as I turned her head. She smiled, pressing her mouth on mine. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, my Geek Charming," she laughed.

"Some things never change," I sighed.

**A/N: There's the first chapter for the final story in the Nerd Trilogy. I hope you liked it. It will be more light hearted than my other stories, so yay! Pictures for this chapter (and the other stories) are on my blog. Mainly, I have the characters and the Wheaton house. Link to my blog is on my profile. Also check out my facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on twitter: tufano79. Next chapter will be the surprise anniversary party for Demetri and Alex. Leave me some loving! **


	2. Chapter 2

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlocks), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

**Chapter Two: Parties and Working Stiffs**

**EPOV**

The next few days in our home were much better. Kyra and Owen were talking again. Their relationship was improving but still had a long way to go. The relationship with us, however, was on thin ice. Kyra ignored her mother and tried to sweet-talk her way with me. The behavior of my oldest daughter was troublesome. I hated this distance that it was wedging between us. Bella was cranky and moody. I had a shorter fuse and was over it.

On Friday, my wife and I were hosting a party for everyone in honor of Alex and Demetri's fifteenth wedding anniversary. She was cooking tirelessly in the kitchen for the party with the help of my mom and Mia. Masen, Owen and Kyra were currently scouring their rooms and the rest of the house for the party. I was putting some finishing touches on the decorations in the backyard, which was set up with a large tent, dance floor and a DJ station. Justin was in my office, editing a video for his parents as his present for their anniversary.

"Uncle Edward," came the deep voice of my nephew.

"Yeah, Justin," I replied as I turned to him. He was tall with toffee colored skin and light brown eyes. His hair was in curls that stuck up from his head. His dad was African American and his mom was white. Justin was a striking young man. He had many people who crushed on him, both male and female. Though, he's struggling with his sexuality. Being raised by two gay men and molested by his mom, encouraged him to be turned off to women. However, he wasn't all too keen about being in a relationship with a man, either.

"I need help," he said. "I can't get this to line up to the song I chose." I followed him into the office and saw the video program opened. "I want the final montage to start with 'When I Fall In Love.' I've tried it several times and it just isn't jiving."

"I'll see if I can do it," I said. "I'm not much of a video guru. That's my sister."

"You're better than me," he chuckled. I fussed with the video and got it to work to Justin's approval. "Uncle Edward?"

"What's up, Justin?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"You can talk to me about anything, Justin. Why don't you want to talk to your dads?" I gave him an encouraging crooked grin.

"Because, it's about a girl," he said, his skin darkened slightly. "I love my dads but their view on love is a little skewed. I mean Dad calls you his straight boyfriend but loves Pops."

"Alex is definitely a character," I laughed. "Anyhow, what about the girl? What's her name?"

"Meghan," he said. "She's in my biology class and we're partners. She's really sweet and pretty, not to mention brilliant. I don't know how to go about talking to her outside of class. I mean, I'm socially retarded when it comes to girls since I've never, EVER felt this way about anyone because of my mom and what she did to me." Justin's eyes darkened with the hatred for his birth mother. His hands were clenched in rigid claws.

Gently massaging his shoulder, I looked at him and gave him a reassuring glance. "Justin, you just need to be yourself. Don't change who you are because you like this girl. Anyhow, perhaps after class, invite her out for a coffee or lunch. Get to know each other as more than just a lab partner. As for the other stuff, take it slowly with her. If she truly cares about you, she won't push you."

"I'm afraid that if she knows about my past, she won't want to be with me," he said, running his hands through his curls.

"Justin, get to know her first before you air out your dirty laundry. If you see a future with this girl, then talk to her about your past. Okay?" I advised.

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks, Uncle Edward. I appreciate it since I was stressing over this for a couple of weeks now."

"Let me know what happens, yeah?" I smiled.

"Cool," he replied as he finished his video, loading it onto a DVD. "Can I leave this here? I want to head back to the house to change before the party."

"I'll make sure it's by the projector," I replied. "See you in a few hours, Justin." He gave me a hug and left the house. I put the DVD outside before heading into the kitchen. Bella was putting finishing touches on the vegan meal she had prepared for Justin and Alex. For the rest of us carnivores, she made prime rib with garlic mashed potatoes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "Smells delicious, Bella."

"Thanks," she said as she put the prime rib into the warming oven. "I hope everyone likes it."

"I'm certain it will be perfect, Bella," I murmured. "Care to join me in getting ready?" I thrust my hips against her ass. She giggled. "Please?"

"Ugh, you two are obnoxious," Kyra grumbled as she put the dust rag she was holding onto the kitchen counter.

"Obnoxiously in love," Mia laughed. Kyra rolled her eyes, huffing in her teenagery-way. "They're cute. So many of my friends' parents are divorced and bitter; Mom and Dad are awesome."

"Whatever," Kyra snarled.

"You better be on your best behavior, Kyra," Bella warned. "Your charming display right now is not boding well for you. Pardon your dad and me for loving each other. We shouldn't have to defend our feelings to our seventeen year old daughter."

Kyra was getting ready to mouth off to Bella when Mia grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on, K. We need to change for the party. Plus, I need your help in curling my hair. I can never get the back just right. Please, K?"

"Fine," Kyra said as she followed Mia up to their rooms. My mom pushed Bella and I out of the kitchen as well to get ready, too.

Upstairs, in our bedroom, Bella grabbed her underwear, clutching it to her chest. "What can we do about Kyra, Edward?" she whimpered, staring at me. Her dark, chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears of frustration. I was right there with her.

"I don't know, gorgeous," I sighed, pulling my wife into my arms. She sniffled, burying her nose into my neck. I felt some tears fall onto my bare skin as I had already removed my shirt.

"I never had this teenage rebellion thing," Bella muttered. "I don't get it. I loved my mom, unconditionally. Even when I met my dad for the first time, I felt something. Not necessarily love but a respect and joy that I had finally met him. Also, I was _always _respectful to my elders. Never like this."

"Me, too, baby," I sighed. "We'll figure this out together, Bella. We'll get to the bottom of this and try to understand our _principessa_."

She nodded and hugged me close. Carefully, I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. We took a joint shower. However, there was no nookie in the shower since we weren't as flexible or as young as we used to be. I did get a blow job. We also promised each other to have some naked fun time after the party.

Bella and I changed into our attire for the party. She wore a beige sweater dress with a pair of red heels and a set a ruby earrings that dangled from her ears. I was in a gray pin stripe suit with a white shirt and burgundy tie. We headed downstairs and noticed that guests had started to arrive. Matthew and his wife, Christina were chatting with Esme and Marcus. The boys, Edward and Embry, were already running around with Masen, heading to the basement to play on Xbox.

Charlie and Sue showed up next with Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas following close behind. "SGD!" Rose bellowed as she danced over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Rose," I chuckled, kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"Excellent. I'm heading out to LA in a few weeks for another planning meeting for the latest movie based on one of my novels," she smirked.

"Which novel is this?" I asked.

"My latest trio of novels about witches, _The Charmed Ones, Forever Charmed, _and _Charming Endings_," she replied. "If all bodes well, they'll be premiering next summer. I'm so pumped."

"Congrats," I smiled, hugging her warmly. Turning to Tim, I held out a hand. "Hey, Tim."

"What's up, Edward?" Tim said, giving me a man-hug. "Place looks great."

"Thanks. You did a wonderful job with the renovations. How is your business?"

"Booming! I've got nearly ten crews out on fifteen different jobs, not to mention the crews I've got working on the various foundation sites," he said. "Speaking of which, I do need to set up a meeting with your wife about a couple of the sites, arranging for the openings and such."

"I'm available whenever," Bella called from the kitchen. "Call me next week and we'll chat, Tim!"

"Bellini!" Rose yelled as she darted into the kitchen. "Thank GOD you're cooking meat. If you made us eat some vegan crap because Alex and Justin want to eat like rabbits, I'd kick your ever-living ass."

"Did she cook vegan food?" Tim asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"She did but it's just for Alex and Justin. We're having prime rib," I chuckled.

"Tofu is nasty ass shit," Bella grumbled as she arranged some hors d'ouvres on a tray. She swiped Masen, pushing him out to the backyard to deliver the tray to tent. The other boys came to help. Bella handed them trays as well.

Rose squealed, taking my face and kissing my lips soundly. "I love you and I love your wife for being carnivores. Damn vegans. Cows and pigs were put on this earth for us to eat them, not stare at their magnificence. They're not magnificent. They're yummy."

"Rose, stop manhandling my husband," Bella barked, glaring at Rosalie. "You have your own hubby to molest."

"I was just merely saying that I was happy that you are serving cows," she said simply, ruffling my hair. Rose stood on her tiptoes, hissing my ear. "Give your woman some good hard fucking tonight, SGD. She's too uptight."

"When everyone leaves, Rose, Bella and I have a date with our bedroom," I smirked.

"Good man," she snickered. "I don't want my agent to be a raging bitch on our business trip."

"You're leaving in three weeks, Rose," I snorted.

"Excellent. Have lots of smexy times," she said. With a squeal, she grabbed Tim's arm and dragged him into the living room where the rest of the party was congregating until we headed outside.

"Uncle E? Where's Owen?" Lucas, Rose's son, asked. I still can't believe the Rose is a mom. She never really changed after she had her babies. They're a few months younger than Kyra and six months older than Owen.

"I think he's in his room. Tell him that he and his sisters need to get down here, Lucas," I said.

"Cool," he said as he darted up the stairs.

"Edward, can you start moving everyone out into the tent?" my mom, Esme, asked. "Bella got a text that Justin is on his way with Alex and Demetri. They suspect something. Or at least, that's what Justin said to Bella."

"Kay," I smiled, kissing her cheek. I strode into the living room and began guiding everyone toward the backyard where the lavish tent was set up for the anniversary party.

"Older!" Alice chirped. She danced over to me, hugging me closely. "The house looks good. But, you look stressed." She stared at me, smushing my cheeks together. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing, Younger," I said, barely able to get the words out because of her hands on my face.

"You're lying, Edward. I know that tone of voice," she chided. "Tomorrow. You. Me. Lunch. Got it?"

"Bossy as ever, Ali," I sighed. "But, fine. It's been too long since I've lunch with my favorite sister."

"Your only sister," she quipped, kissing my cheek. "We shared a womb, Edward. We've got a bond that most don't have."

"You're right, Alice," I said as I hugged her. "Now, get your scrawny ass outside before Alex and Demetri get here. We don't want to ruin their surprise."

"Okay, Older. Love you!" she squeaked as she danced out of the living room, dragging Jasper along with her. Gianna and Adam followed close behind. Once the room was empty, I turned off the lights. Scampering through the kitchen, I checked to see how the food was coming. The kitchen was gleaming and the food was now outside with the assistance of the catering company we hired. I flipped off the lights before walking out to the backyard, closing the screen door to the porch. Bella was texting on her phone.

"They're almost here," she said. "Justin said that they're pulling into the subdivision now."

"Oooh! I'm so excited," Alice and Esme squealed, hugging each other.

"Now, I know where she gets the damn squeal," Jasper said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been married to her for how long?"

"Deal with it, Jasmine," I snorted. He flipped me off, scowling slightly.

"They're coming!" Mia said as she bounced on her toes. "I just saw lights pull into the driveway."

"Whoopty-doo," Kyra said flatly.

"Kyra!" Bella hissed. Our oldest child rolled her eyes and stomped over to the bar. _She better not even THINK of trying to get anything alcoholic. I'll send her to a fucking nunnery._ Alice's eyes captured mine and she knew what was giving me stress. She frowned in Kyra's direction, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"They're not even home," Demetri's voice grumbled from inside. "Why the hell did you drag us here, Justin?"

"Maybe Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella are running late," Justin said. "They wanted to go out with us for your anniversary, Pops. It's been fifteen years."

"Of wedding bliss," Alex cooed. A wet kiss was heard along with some very pornographic moaning.

"Ugh, Dad. Stop," Justin snapped. "Seeing you two lick each other's faces is NOT what I want to see right now." The smile in his voice was unmistakable.

"Sorry," they both grumbled.

"Come on, let's head out back. It's a nice night and I've been inside all day," Justin said, turning out the outside light. Justin opened the screen door (hence our ability to hear his conversation with Demetri and Alex). With a flourish, the DJ began playing the song that they danced to for their first dance as husbands. Alex's hands flew to his face as he stared at all of us, screaming 'surprise!' Demetri's brown eyes were wide with shock. Justin stopped in front of them, holding his arms open, yelling that he loved his parents.

"Holy shit!" Alex screamed, jumping into Demetri's arms.

"Love, you're not as small as you used to be," Demetri grumbled, putting Alex on the ground. "But, you're right. Holy shit!"

"Congratulations," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Demetri's body. He hugged my wife, kissing her cheek sweetly. Alex jumped into my arms. I barely held him up. He really wasn't as small as he used to be.

"Straight boyfriend!" he smiled as he kissed my mouth. "You did all of this for us?"

"Of course, Alex," I said as I hugged him, placing him on the ground. My back groaned as I bent over. "You're my brother-in-law and you guys deserve it. Besides, you and Demetri helped me with my surprise trip for me and Bella for our fifteenth anniversary. It seemed fitting."

For our fifteenth wedding anniversary, I took Bella to Europe for nearly two months. Demetri helped me plan the trip without Bella knowing on the days I was at Whitlock Technologies. Alex packed Bella's bags. When I surprised her with the trip on Thanksgiving, she was flummoxed. We were leaving bright and early on Black Friday with no return date. The kids were with us for the two weeks they were off for school for Christmas. Demetri and Alex were staying with Marcus and Esme in Italy. They flew back with the kids, watching over them while we celebrated our anniversary. We went to London, Dublin, Paris, Nice, Barcelona, Madrid, Brussels, Salzburg, Berlin, Rome, Tuscany and Athens. However, after two months of constant traveling, Bella was anxious to get home to our children. She felt like a neglectful mother. We flew back to Chicago, laden with gifts and treasures from our European second honeymoon.

"Brother," Demetri bellowed, hugging me tightly. "Thank you. You are an amazing man, Edward. I'm so blessed to call you my brother. I'll never forget this. I love you."

"I love you, too, Demetri," I murmured, squeezing him tightly. "However, it wasn't my idea. Justin was the one who approached us about the notion of having a surprise party for you two."

"You both deserve it, Pops," Justin said, giving Demetri a smile. "I love you both and Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella were willing to host it. Not to mention help with the money issue. Being a poor college student makes it difficult to pull off this kind of shindig."

"I'm shocked that you were able to keep this a secret, Justin," Demetri teased. Justin was a bit of a blabber mouth. He acquired that trait from Alex.

"Aunt Bella threatened force feeding me beef," Justin cringed. "Come on!" He tugged on Demetri's arm and dragged him away along with Alex.

Bella sidled up to me, twining her fingers with mine. "I'm glad we were able to do this," she whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Come on, gorgeous. You can do better than that," I teased, puckering my mouth.

"I don't want to smear my lipstick," she giggled, placing a chaste kiss on my mouth.

"Fuck the lipstick," I growled, pressing my mouth to hers. She laughed, tangling her fingers in my hair. We were starting to get carried away when the snooty sound of Kyra fell over us. She scoffed, stomping back to Ava with a drink in her hand. "I'm going to check to see if Kyra's drink." Bella mashed her lips in a tight line. "Relax, gorgeous. I've got this."

"If she's drinking, I'm not…" she said, her face turning a bright red. "You deal with her. You are more even-keeled than me, angel. I'm going to get everyone to sit down so dinner can be served." We kissed one last time and separated. Kyra was hissing to Ava, obviously upset about something. Ava was nodding sympathetically, rubbing Kyra's arm.

"Kyra, a word?" I said brusquely.

"I'm talking to Ava," she said snidely.

"It wasn't a request," I snapped. "Excuse me, Ava."

"Sure, Uncle Edward," she nodded, scampering away.

"Thanks, Dad," she snarled. Kyra downed the rest of her drink, slamming it on the small table next to where she was standing. "I was having a conversation with my friend and you had to be a jerk about it."

"If anyone is acting like a jerk, it's you, Kyra," I said as I picked up the glass, sniffing it. No booze.

"Jesus, _Father,_ I never realized you didn't trust me," she growled. "I'm over this farce of a party. I'm going to my room."

"Like hell you are, Kyra," I said, barely able to contain my temper. "With me. Now." My voice was calm and cool, but my ire was quite apparent. We walked into my office and I closed the door. Kyra was staring out the window. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her turn around. I'd wait all night if I had to. When Kyra turned around, she saw my posture and my angry face. She shrank back. Very rarely did I get upset with my children but when I did, it wasn't pretty.

"Daddy?" she whimpered.

"Don't 'daddy' me," I said quietly, narrowing my eyes at my daughter. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm so disappointed in your behavior and your attitude as of late, Kyra. Are we really that horrible? We love you unconditionally, provide you with a warm home, a quality education and would do absolutely anything for you. However, you repay us with snide remarks, condescending comments to your siblings and complete lack of respect for your mother and me. Your mother is tired of it and incredibly upset. I'm shocked at how you've behaved and a little ashamed at your rude behavior. We raised you better than this, Kyra. What do you want? Complete freedom?"

"That would be nice," she grumbled.

"You're seventeen, Kyra. You made mistakes and there need to be consequences for those choices you made," I said as I sat down heavily on the couch. "I see the effort you're making with Owen but your behavior toward us is…"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered.

"If you were truly sorry, you'd stop acting like a brat," I said, staring at my daughter.

"I'm not," she argued, sitting down next to me.

"Yes. You are. You're a senior in high school. You think you know everything but you don't," I sighed, running my hands through my graying hair. "I don't know what to do with you, Kyra. The punishments aren't working. You're behavior isn't improving. Perhaps, taking things away isn't the answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that on Monday, you are going to find a job," I said sternly. "You've had everything handed to you and now you have to realize that you have to _earn_ it. With that money, you will be paying for your own clothes, cell phone and entertainment. In addition to having this job, you will maintain your GPA. You've been accepted to Northwestern but that's contingent on keeping your grades up."

"But…" she squeaked.

"No buts," I said, arching a brow. "My decision is final."

"I don't have a car to take me to my 'job,'" she pouted.

"Well, you can have the old Volvo but you will be responsible for paying for the car insurance and gas money," I said. "Now, in regards to the party, you will go back out there and be the pleasant, sweet girl that I know you to be. Tomorrow, you will spend it cleaning up after the party. Sunday, if you want to start looking for a job, I'm more than willing to let you use the car."

"What if I can't find a job?" Kyra asked, her golden eyes filled with tears.

"You'll find one," I said, getting up from the couch. "You've got fifteen minutes in here before I come back to get you." She wiped her face, nodding somberly. I left the room and walked back out to the backyard. I set an alarm on my cell phone before I began walking around, mingling with the guests. Kyra didn't need me to come get her. Ten minutes after our discussion, she came back out and sat down next to Mia and Owen at the table for our family.

The rest of the evening was fun. We all shared anecdotes about Demetri and Alex. Everyone got a kick at how Alex adored his husband but I'm his 'straight boyfriend.' Demetri chimed in saying that he pretended to be Bella's boyfriend while she was on her trip with Rose the summer we first met. More stories flew before Justin set up the projector for the tribute video for his parents.

When Demetri and Alex started getting overly amorous on the dance floor, the party ended and everyone left. Justin decided to stay with us since he knew his parents were going to be quite loud, obnoxious and horny once they got back home. We let Justin stay in the small apartment we had above our garage. We still kept an apartment just in case of another situation like what we had to deal with Emmett. With the reappearance of Jacob, the apartment may be needed if he doesn't get a clue. Jacob, that is.

Before we went to bed, I told Bella about what I told Kyra. Bella agreed and said that she'd pull up some age-appropriate jobs for Kyra on the computer, possibly taking her to fill out applications tomorrow after the party had been cleaned up. Despite the promise of sexy times, we were too exhausted to do anything. We languidly made out until we decided to go to sleep. I curled around my wife, whispering my love for her against her curled hair.

xx STTD xx

I was sitting in the lobby of The Clubhouse, waiting for my sister. It was located at a local mall. Afterwards, we were going shopping for Christmas. Yes, it was October, but my sister was addicted to shopping, almost to the point of insanity.

"Older!" she called, bouncing into the restaurant. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek. "How goes the party cleanup?"

"It was nearly done when I left," I said as I led her to the hostess station. "Owen dragged everyone up at the ass-crack of dawn, wanting to surprise Bella and me. When we woke up at around nine, the tent had been taken down and removed from our backyard, the dishes were put away and Owen was waiting for the rental company to pick up the tent, tables and whatnot."

"Owen is such a sweet boy. He reminds me so much of you at that age," Alice said wistfully as we walked up the stairs to the dining room. "But, I know that Kyra is the reason behind the mass of gray hair on your head, Edward."

I pulled out my sister's chair and sat down next to her. I pinched my nose, sighing deeply. "You're right, Ali. Kyra is pushing every single one of our buttons with her snotty attitude and rude behavior. Bella and I are done."

"When did this start?" Alice asked.

"In September. Right before homecoming," I answered. "She was getting a poor grade in chemistry and lied about needing the car. Bella had said no and Kyra wheedled me for the car, I said yes. Long story short, Kyra has turned into a watered-down, female version of Emmett."

"What?!" Alice shrieked. The patrons in the dining room glared at us.

"Keep your voice down, Alice," I hissed. "I'd like to get through lunch without getting kicked out."

"Oops, sorry," she muttered, shooting a sheepish look at everyone. The waiter came and took our orders before leaving us to continue our conversation. "What do you mean that she's turning into a female version of Emmett?"

"She's teasing Owen, being rude and disrespectful to Bella and me, and acting like a total brat," I said, sipping my water. "Last night was the final straw. She made one too many underhanded comments. I pulled her into my office and told her that on Monday, she was getting a job and that she was now responsible for her own cell phone, clothes, and entertainment. Additionally, she's getting my old Volvo, paying for the car insurance and gas."

"She's had everything handed to her and now, you're making her see that she needs to work for what she wants," Alice said, smiling widely. "Good job, Older."

"Thanks. It should hopefully help with her bratty attitude," I said. "But her disrespect toward Bella and me is…I don't know what to do about it."

"Every teenage girl goes through a rebellious phase," Alice murmured, putting her hand over mine.

"You didn't. You were always sweet and respectful to Mom and Dad," I retorted.

"No, I wasn't," she laughed. "In college, I was a raging bitch. You never saw it because you stayed at MIT, avoiding Emmett and Carlisle. But, I was hell on wheels. I'm surprised that Mom and I ever got along after the summer between my freshman and sophomore years. Every day, we fought. I was this close to flying out to Massachusetts to stay with you and Jasper."

"What did you fight about?"

"Boys. Freedom. Money," Alice sighed. "I wanted to go out as much as I could because I was in college. Dad wanted me to get a job. Mom was trying to control my every move. Ironically enough, it was Emmett that convinced the parentals to lay off and give me my freedom. We did have a ton of arguments leading up to that and it was not a pleasant summer, at all."

"I get the rebellion thing, but were you ever blatantly disrespectful to Mom and Dad?" I pressed.

"During the fights, yes," Alice cringed. "I snapped and bellowed at them because they were looking out for my well-being. I was the youngest girl and I was being treated as such. I was done."

I sat quietly, pursing my lips at what Alice just said. When did this period of rebellion end for Alice? Obviously, the relationship with Alice and my mom was strong now but how long was it strained?

"I can see you thinking, Edward," she whispered. "You're trying to figure out how long this nonsense with Kyra is going to take."

"Whatever the case maybe, I just hope that it gets better soon," I grumbled. The waiter arrived with our food, setting the plates in front of us. I wrinkled my nose at my bland grilled chicken and vegetable medley, penance for the rich food I ate yesterday. "Ugh, rabbit food."

"Deal with it, Older," Alice snickered as she dug into her salad. "Grilled chicken isn't all _that _bad."

"I miss eating food with flavor," I pouted, poking at my rubbery chicken and sad vegetables in an uneven pile. I speared a green thing. "What the hell is this? It doesn't even look like food!"

"It's a wax bean, Edward. They're good," Alice chided.

I popped the 'wax bean' into my mouth, grimacing at the complete lack of _anything _associated with it. No flavor. No texture. No nothing. My eyes were frantically searching for the waiter, wanting to beg him for a hamburger with some greasy French fries.

"Don't think about it, Edward," Alice said sternly. "Bella will know. Do you want to spend a night sleeping on the couch?"

"No," I frowned. "Fucking cholesterol. I work out every single day. For the most part, I eat right. Yet, my cholesterol sucks. It makes no sense."

"I'm dealing with the same thing, Edward," Alice sighed. "However, my doctor put me on pills. You can at least get away with modifying your diet. Come on, Older. Let's eat and then go shopping for our families. I want to have my Christmas shopping done before Thanksgiving."

"Why?"

"Because, I just do," she snapped.

"Younger…" I frowned. "I shared my stress and drama. Now, it's your turn."

"Everything's fine," she sighed, sitting back against the chair. "I just have this feeling that _something's_ going to happen. You know?"

"What do you mean, Ali?"

"I've got this sense of foreboding," she replied, wrinkling her nose. "I don't know who it's going to affect, but…Let's not dwell on that." She shook her head and plastered on a genuine smile. "Now, what are you going to get Bella for Christmas?"

"I have no clue. What are you getting Jasmine?"

"He needs a new watch," Alice smirked. "Come on. Let's finish our lunch and get Jasper his watch, plus something sparkly for your wife." I rolled my eyes and gestured for the check. I paid for our lunch, boxing up the remaining of my rubber chicken and wax beans. We wandered around the outdoor mall, buying Jasper's watch from Neiman Marcus. Bella's present was bought from Tiffany's and I managed to get some things for my children before Alice declared that we were done for the day. With a kiss to her cheek, I drove back to my home in Wheaton.

I parked my car in the garage, noticing that Bella's car was gone. Carrying in the bags from the mall, I slipped inside of the house, dumping them into the closet in my office. "Dad?"

"Yeah," I replied, turning to see Masen standing just outside of my office door. "Hey, Mase. How are you?"

"Good. Mom wanted me to tell you that she's with Kyra, looking for jobs," he said. "You're in charge to make dinner."

"Good thing we have leftovers from the party," I quipped. Masen laughed, rolling his eyes. "How was Kyra with your mom?"

Masen wrinkled his nose. "Her usual charming self," he said wryly. "What's her deal, Dad? I mean, she's okay with Mia but she's turned into a bit of a bitch."

"Language, Mase," I chided.

"Sorry. But it's the truth, Dad," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed. "We're working on your sister. Something's got to change. If not, the next few months in this house are going to be hellacious. Promise me, little man, that you will never, _ever_ turn into that."

"Never, Dad," he said giving me a crooked grin. "You and Mom are awesome. Yeah, you're strict, but you have our best interests at heart. You'd never treat us unfairly. I love you. We all do. Even Kyra, even though she doesn't outwardly show it."

"How did you get so smart?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"From Mom," Masen snorted. It was true. Masen acquired my wife's kind heart and warm soul. He had my vision. _Poor kid._ He had thick glasses but wore contact lenses. He also had my brains for science, math and music. "Also, I wanted to remind you about my upcoming choir concert. It's in two weeks. I'd really like you and Mom to be there. I've got a solo. Well, a couple of solos: one vocal and the other on the guitar."

"We'll be there, Mase," I promised.

"Cool!" he said. With a crooked smile, he bounded out of the office, bellowing to Mia. I used the opportunity to finish hiding the presents, locking Bella's bracelet in the safe.

An hour later, Mia, Masen and Owen came downstairs, asking if they could watch a movie. I nodded and said I'd join them. We decided to 'Geek' out and watch all of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies on blu-ray. It was going to take two days. Six movies that are all about three hours long? You do the math.

We were taking a dinner break in between the _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Two Towers_ when the door flew open and Kyra ran inside, sobbing. "I hate you all! You're single-handedly ruining my life!"

Bella walked in after her, weary and tired. Her brown eyes shocked at Kyra's outburst. "What happened?" I asked.

"Kyra got a job," Bella replied.

"Where?" Mia asked innocently.

"At fucking TACO BELL!" Kyra screamed from the upstairs. "I'm going to be handling dog food!"

"Kyra, Taco Bell isn't that bad," I replied. "Think of it this way, you can rise through the ranks and be a manager by the time you graduate."

"I don't want to rise through the ranks," she wailed. "Mom, did you work when you were in high school?"

"I did," she replied. "I worked at a diner."

"Dad?" Kyra snarled.

"I made my money by fixing computers and writing stupid games for the Nintendo and Atari," I answered.

"K, I give private lessons for piano and violin," Owen chimed in. "Masen and Mia help out around the neighborhood with shoveling and doing yard work. You're the only one who doesn't work."

"That's because we're millionaires and shouldn't have to," she spat, getting into Owen's face.

And that was the crux of it. My oldest daughter was a spoiled brat. The problem is, how do we fix it?

**A/N: Kyra's acting like a brat. How many of you want to smack her? *Raises hand! ME! ME!* She reminds me so much of the kids I teach who feel entitled to everything, when they don't. Anyhow, tips on how to handle a bratty teenage girl, please send 'em my way. I'm not a parent (just a teacher). Up next will be Bella's take on all of this. Plus, her expedition on finding Kyra a job. **

**There are some pictures of this chapter. Their outfits are posted on Polyvore (tufano79). You can check out my blog (link in my profile). Also, check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Fanfiction Appreciation. Good fics are discussed there along with teasers and such. Finally, find me on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	3. Chapter 3

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlocks), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

**This chapter starts after Demetri and Alex's anniversary. It's Bella and Kyra's trip to find her a job.**

**Chapter Three: Job Hunts, Mongoloids and Volleyball**

**BPOV**

"Come on, Kyra," I said. "You've got to pound the pavement." I turned to Owen and let him know that Edward was in charge for making dinner. My sweet boy nodded.

"Ugh! This is so stupid," she growled. "I mean, why do I need a job?"

"You're going to spend the rest of your life working, Kyra," I said as I followed her out to the car. She clambered into the Range Rover. Or The Beast, the third. It's the third Range Rover we've had since we got married. The first one lasted until our tenth anniversary. The second Beast lasted only two years before it got totaled while Jasper was borrowing it to move into his home in Wheaton. Edward was pissed. He made Jasper buy us the third reincarnation of our Beast. Edward also insisted that I get every bell and whistle on the black SUV. Despite my trepidation, I did and we had a nearly $200,000 car.

"You don't work," she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yes, I do. I am Aunt Rose's agent along with the face for the Cullen Children's Foundation. I work my ass off," I said, starting the car. "So does your dad. I agree with his suggestion that you get a job. You'll find something nice and have money for your phone, clothes and hanging out with your friends."

"I can't hang out with my friends," she said bitterly. "I'm grounded, remember?"

"You may be grounded now, but I'm certain that your dad and I are willing to ease up on you once you show us some marked improvement," I said as I drove to the large shopping district on the south side of Wheaton. We started in Town Square. "Where do you want to look?"

"Hmmm, Express, The Gap, Banana Republic and Ann Taylor," Kyra said. "I don't want to work with food."

"Keep in mind that you are inexperienced. Some of those stores will only hire experienced sales associates," I explained.

"How am I supposed to get experience if I don't get hired?" Kyra asked, clearly frustrated by that.

"You start in a smaller store and work your way up," I answered. "We'll go to all of the different stores in here, including the restaurants. Some of these places may not even be hiring." Kyra rolled her eyes and tossed her hair up into a ponytail. She looked lazy and sloppy, wearing just a pair of yoga pants and a fleece. Not exactly an outfit to get a job. We walked into Express first. Kyra looked around, wanting to try on the clothes and not work here.

"Hi!" chirped a pretty girl. "Can I help you find anything?"

I waited for Kyra to respond. She was looking at a shirt that was far too revealing and sexy for her body. I gently nudged her to break her reverie over the top. She shook it off and turned to the attractive blonde girl waiting for an answer. "I was wondering if you're hiring?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Let me get my manager," she said, eyeing Kyra with a look of disdain. She quickly hid it and walked to the register. I could see the blonde girl talking to an older, attractive woman. The girl was pointing to us and the manager sighed before walking over to where we were standing.

"Welcome to Express. I'm Monica, the manager of the store. Can I help you with anything?" she asked professionally.

"Are you hiring?" Kyra asked, playing with her fingernails. She wasn't even looking at Monica.

"Not at this time," Monica replied. "We normally hire season workers at the end of October but we need experienced sales associates. We don't have the time to train new hires. Perhaps try at TJ Maxx to get some experience, hon."

Kyra bristled at Monica's condescending tone. "Fine," she spat, turning on her heel and stomping out of the store.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"First job?" Monica snickered. I nodded. "Good luck. The places around here aren't really hiring and no offense to you; they wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

"Attitude. I know," I grumbled. "Do you have any suggestions? What places around here are hiring?"

"TJ Maxx is looking for associates at night. Taco Bell, IHOP…" Monica shrugged.

"Thanks," I said as I followed Kyra out of the store. She was already waiting, her arms crossed over her chest. "I spoke with the manager. No one here is hiring."

"What a load of crap," Kyra snarled. "Why do I need a job? This is so stupid."

"Deal with it, Kyra," I said sternly, walking back to my car. She followed behind me, looking longingly at the stores. I got into my vehicle and my daughter followed closely behind. I took a few breaths before speaking again. "Your dad is brilliant in having you get a job. Everything has been handed to you and now you need to learn that you have to work your _ass_ off to get what you want. The life we lead, the extravagant cars, nice house and designer clothing, it's not because we sit around and do nothing all day. Your father and Uncle Jasper started Whitlock Technologies, barely scraping by. I worked as a book editor before I was Aunt Rose's agent. It's our jobs as parents to want to care for our children, but obviously our care for you has now turned into spoiling. You think everything should be handed to you on a platter. Life doesn't work that way, Kyra Marie."

I pulled the car into the parking lot of IHOP. "I said no food, Mom," she said flatly.

"With it being so close to the holiday season, finding a job at a retail shop maybe challenging; they want people who know what they're doing," I explained, again. "Let's try here. You can earn tips if you are extra helpful on top of your wages."

"I'll smell like eggs and syrup. It'll never, ever wash out of my hair," she whined. I shot her a look and she quickly shut up.

_Fuck me, I'm ready to strangle my own child. This behavior is driving up the fucking WALL! _"Look, Kyra. Your dad told you that you have to get a job. The time where we give you everything is now over," I said tersely. Walking up to the restaurant, I asked for the manager. Kyra was standing behind me, her arms crossed over her chest. After a brief conversation, the only shift that they had an opening in was while she was in school. That wouldn't do so we left. We went to all of the restaurants around Town Square and didn't get any bites. I also took her to Ulta, a makeup store, Old Navy, and TJ Maxx. The shifts they were looking for were during the day. As a last resort, we went to the fast food restaurants and found out that Taco Bell was hiring. The shift was four until ten. It was late, but it fit with Kyra's schedule. Plus, the manager was flexible with having high schoolers working for him. Much to Kyra's chagrin, she was hired on the spot by Lou, the manager, and her first training day was on Tuesday.

Kyra put on a good show for Lou, being courteous but behind her golden eyes, I could see her ire. She hated the fact that she was going to work in Taco Bell. Lou gave her a schedule for two weeks, which consisted of three weekdays and one weekend day per week. If she worked out during this 'probationary' period, he'd add her to schedule permanently. We left Taco Bell. Kyra got into the backseat of the car, putting in her ear buds, effectively cutting off any communication with me.

With a disgruntled sigh, I drove us back home. Secretly, I was happy to go home since today was not pleasant in the slightest. The drive was quiet, save for the blaring music of Kyra's cell phone being blasted in her ears. She was seething in the backseat. I could feel her anger rolling off her in waves. Once I parked the SUV in the garage, Kyra jumped out of the backseat and stomped into the house. I was nearly to the door when it slammed in my face. _Aw, hell no! _With a snarl, I opened it, listening to Kyra's vitriol.

"…You're single-handedly ruining my life!" she screamed. She sobbed hysterically, running up the stairs.

I walked inside and caught Edward's eyes. My eyes were wide with shock. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kyra got a job," I answered.

"Where?" Mia asked innocently.

"At fucking TACO BELL!" Kyra screamed from the upstairs. "I'm going to be handling dog food!"

"Kyra, Taco Bell isn't that bad," Edward replied. "Think of it this way, you can rise through the ranks and be a manager by the time you graduate."

"I don't want to rise through the ranks," she wailed. "Mom, did you work when you were in high school?"

"I did," I said. "I worked at a diner."

"Dad?" Kyra snarled, leaning over the banister of the stairs.

"I made my money by fixing computers and writing stupid games for the Nintendo and Atari," he answered.

"K, I give private lessons for piano and violin," Owen chimed in. "Masen and Mia help out around the neighborhood with shoveling and doing yard work. You're the only one who doesn't work."

"That's because we're millionaires and shouldn't have to," she spat, getting into Owen's face.

"Owen, Mia, Masen…upstairs," Edward said curtly.

"Are we in trouble, Daddy?" Mia asked.

"No. Kyra is," Edward sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "We'll continue our movie marathon later. I'll come up and get you guys when we're done."

Owen, Mia and Masen went upstairs while I pointed to the couch in the family room. Kyra huffed, stomping to the leather sofa. Edward was standing in the middle of the family room, pinching the bridge of his nose. I walked over to him, gingerly reaching to touch his hand. His fingers twined with mine. With a brief kiss, he turned to our oldest daughter. "I'm going to say this once, Kyra," he said curtly. "You are not a millionaire. The money that our family has is your mother's and mine. The money you have is what's in your savings account and the checking account that you will start once you begin working. _We_ worked for the money that we use to provide a home, vehicles and food. We work extremely hard."

"You never go to the office," she grumbled, shooting Edward a defiant glare.

"You know the big office I have on the second floor? It's fully equipped with everything I need to complete my job for Whitlock here at the house. That's beside the point," Edward roared. "The point is that what you think you're entitled to, is not handed to you. We've all had to do menial, horrid jobs. Even your siblings know the value of hard work. Mia has more money in her savings account than you do. She's mowed more lawns in the neighborhood than anyone I've ever seen."

Kyra opened her mouth. Afterward, she shut it quickly. She just fell back against the couch, crossing her legs and bouncing it angrily. "It's time to grow up, Kyra," I said quietly. "Next year, you're going off to college."

"Will I have to pay for that, too?" she snapped.

"We're still going to pay for your education," Edward said, his anger barely contained. "Your job is going to pay for your extra things. Your mother and I will still provide for you but the entertainment and extraneous stuff is now your responsibility."

"Seriously, do you hate me?" Kyra whimpered.

"We don't hate you, Kyra," I explained. "Your father and I love you very much. As of late, your behavior has pushed us to the limit and we don't _like you_ very much. Now, you've got some thinking to do and I know about the lab report you have to write up for chemistry. Mr. Brown sent me an email, saying you asked for an extension."

"I don't get it," she replied. "Balancing equations confuses me and yeah."

"I'll try and explain it, Kyra. You need to do the work," Edward said, standing up. "Let's go up to your room and we'll work on your lab report." Kyra stared at him, gawking at his willingness to help. "I want to make sure you're successful in school. I know that chemistry is your weakest subject. I may not be a genius but I can help you with some basic concepts. I'll help you with the math portion of your report."

"Kay," she whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Load it up on your computer and I'll meet you upstairs. If you could let your siblings know that it's safe to come downstairs, that would be great," Edward said quietly. Kyra eyed her father skeptically before leaving the family room. I could hear her yelling that movie night was back on. Her door slammed shut, shaking the ceiling fan above us. "Fuck…"

"I know," I said, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder. "She was horrid today. I'm surprised she was hired by Taco Bell. However, Lou, the manager, seemed to be a hard-ass. Not in the fact that he would hurt Kyra, but perhaps show her the ways of the world. You know?"

"I hope so. Something has got to give," Edward snarled. "I've got such a fucking headache from dealing with all of this drama. When does Kyra start?"

"Tuesday," I answered.

"I'll transfer the car into her name and add her name to the insurance. I'll cover the first six months but after that, she's on her own," Edward replied, kissing my lips softly. "Please, tonight? I need to make love to you. I desperately want you, baby. Something positive, you know?"

"I'm with you, angel," I replied, running my hand through his thick hair. "Tonight, after the kids are asleep, I'm all yours."

"Good," he growled playfully, nipping at my neck. He got up and ran up the stairs as the rest of our children came down. With Owen, Mia and Masen, I watched _The Two Towers_. Toward the end of the movie, Edward came downstairs. He flopped down next to me, pulling me to his side. I curled up next to him, kissing his neck. Much to our surprise, Kyra came down as well. She sat down on the loveseat with Owen. He ruffled her hair, earning a smack from Kyra but she giggled, putting her head on his lap.

The movie ended at eleven. The kids cleaned up the mess and went upstairs. Kyra stopped in front of both of us, wringing her hands nervously. "Thank you for the help with my project, Dad," she said, shooting him a nervous look.

"You're welcome," he said, giving her a crooked smile. "Do you understand it a little better?"

"Yeah. Why can't you teach my chemistry class?" she laughed.

"Because I'm not a teacher or a chemist," he snorted. "Make sure you turn in your report to Mr. Brown first thing, okay?"

"I will, Dad," she said before turning to me. "Mom, I'm sorry I was such a bitch today while you were dragging me all over trying to find me a job. I know that I've been awful and you're right about everything. I'll try to be better. Thank you for taking time out of your day to help me, even though I was so horrible."

I regarded her for a few moments before responding. Was this apology genuine? Was she manipulating us? Only time will tell. "You're welcome for helping you with the job. I know it's not what you wanted but Lou seems like a nice guy who will teach you a lot."

"Lou?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Your boss," I answered.

"Oh." She nibbled her lip and twirled her long brown hair. Yes, when she was a baby, her hair was more bronze like her dad's. As she got older, her hair got darker and was more brown than bronze. In the sunlight, it shone with red highlights but the base tone was a warm auburn-brown. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired since Owen had us up at seven to clean up the backyard. I'll see you tomorrow." She walks until she gets to the kitchen, turning around slightly. "I love you both." Before we could respond, she darts up the stairs and her door clicks shut.

"Holy crap. Was our daughter actually somewhat civil with us?" Edward squeaked, looking back toward the kitchen.

"She was," I laughed. "She said she loved us. I think hell froze over."

"I should have recorded it for prosperity," Edward snorted. "It may be months before we see her act somewhat normal with us. Let's go upstairs, gorgeous. I think the planets are aligned or something. Kyra acted like a human and our children are in bed like the angels they are. I need some smexy times with alluring, exquisite and fuckhot wife."

"Horny, Edward?" I giggled.

"For you? Always," he replied. He stood up, scooping me over his shoulder. I squealed as he carried me to our bedroom and we made some earth-shattering magic in our bed. I so love my horny, sexy, and amazing husband.

xx STTD xx

The next day, Edward and I are surprised by our kids making us breakfast in bed. _Thank goodness we remembered to get dressed after our romp between the sheets. Okay, three romps. _Much to our shock, it was Kyra's idea to make us breakfast. I'm still leery of her motives. Based off Edward's behavior while we ate our lumpy pancakes and soggy eggs, he felt the same way. Either that or he's having indigestion because of eating regular eggs, not egg whites.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet. The kids worked on homework. Justin came over before he went back to school, thanking us for hosting the party. Edward spoke quietly with him and Justin ducked his head, promising to call Edward with more information. I began cooking dinner, arching a brow at my hubby. "What were you and Justin talking about?" I asked.

"A girl. He told me that he's going to ask out his lab partner from biology," Edward replied, nibbling on an apple. "He asked me for some advice on Friday since Alex and Demetri's relationship is, well, unconventional. He's struggling with his sexuality and wanted to talk to a heterosexual male."

"You may be hetero but you are so metrosexual," I giggled, ruffling his perfectly coiffed hair.

"You love it," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm hot and you know it."

"You are hot. Plus, you're mine," I said, leaning across the counter, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Love you, angel."

"Hmmm, love you more, gorgeous," he murmured against my mouth. We break apart when Masen wanders into the kitchen to grab a snack. I blush and go back to chopping the vegetables. Edward finishes his apple. Masen gives us a smirk, clearly indicating that he knew that we were canoodling. My blush deepened and Edward held out his fist. Masen laughed, pounding his dad's knuckles and left the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair, more eating than talking. Apparently my casserole that I made was really good. Mia and Masen do the dishes while I put the food away. Owen was outside, washing the cars with Edward and Kyra before it got too dark. Edward wanted to make sure that Kyra knew how to handle our old Volvo. She's had her license for a year but was not the safest driver. She had several speeding tickets and even one fender bender. Her car insurance was quite expensive.

Owen poked his head inside and told me that he was going for a ride with Edward and Kyra. They were taking the Volvo for a drive. I nodded and said that I loved him. Owen walked over to me, hugging me closely and kissing my cheek. My oldest boy was so much like my husband, it was scary. The only difference between Owen and Edward is the height. Edward is roughly 6'3" while Owen is 5'10". With another hug, Owen bound out of the kitchen and I could hear the car start in the driveway.

I poured myself a glass of wine, turning on the television. I flipped through the stations before finding a movie. About halfway through the movie, my cell phone rang. I picked it up, checking to see if it was Jacob, my unknown caller. Well, known caller now since Edward did his detective work. But, it wasn't. Thankfully.

"Hi, Tim," I said. "What's up?"

"Are you available this week?" he asked. "We need to go over some foundation stuff."

"I'm pretty flexible. The only day that I have something scheduled is Wednesday. I've got a doctor's appointment, but other than that, I'm free."

"Monday and Tuesday, I'm on site for a couple of homes I'm working on," he said as he flipped through his planner. "Wednesday and Thursday, I'm in the office in Naperville. Friday, I'm off but flying to a foundation site in Seattle."

"What time is your flight on Friday?"

"Early," he grumbled. "It leaves at eight. I have to be at O'Hare by six, which means I have to leave here by five. Up at four…ugh!"

"Sorry," I snickered.

"No big deal. At least I'm using a limo this time. I can sleep on the ride up there. Plus, I get back very late on Tuesday. I'll sleep on the way home, too," he chuckled. "Want to shoot for Thursday since Wednesday's out because of your doctor's appointment?"

"Awesome. Where do you want to meet? I can come to the office," I suggested.

"Heavens, no. I love my office and my office staff, but for lunch, I get the hell out of dodge," he laughed.

"Where?" I asked but my phone beeped, indicating I had another call. "Tim, hold on. Someone's beeping in. It's probably Edward or something. You think where you want to go."

"Kay," he answered.

I flipped over to the other line. "Hello, Edward," I said airily."

"Not Edward," came the gruff voice of my ex.

"Jacob, JESUS! You've been told not to call me. Are you really that dumb?" I snarled.

"I'm not dumb, Bella," he snarled. "You are by letting me go. You should have been with me. Not with the geek! I need you, baby! You're my girl. I need you so badly."

"Too bad, Jacob," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "Twenty years ago, you hurt me and I vowed to never, ever be with a guy who could hurt me. If it weren't for Edward, you would have done something to me that…I cringe at the thought, Jacob. Leave me alone. If you call me again, I'm contacting the police because of the harassment."

"Whatever, Bella. You're not getting rid of me. When you least expect it, I'll find you and I'll take back what's mine," he growled, his voice filled with implications. He hung up the phone and I dropped my cell onto the floor. I didn't realize it but tears were falling down my face. It wasn't until the house phone was ringing that I neglected to pick up the phone with Tim.

"MOM! Uncle Tim's on the phone!" Mia screamed.

I scrambled and dropped the cordless several times before I could press the button to talk to Tim. "Sorry," I said, my voice wavering.

"Bells, are you okay?" Tim asked. "You sound upset. Did Edward and you have a fight?"

"No…Jacob…he called…threatened me," I cried.

"Fuck," Tim growled. "Hold on, sweetie. Is Edward with you?"

"No. He's driving with Kyra and Owen," I answered, my tears becoming more hysterical.

"I'm going to call him with my cell, Bella. Take deep breaths," Tim soothed over the phone. I tried but it wasn't working. I could hear Tim talking to Edward and his worried tone. A few moments later, Tim came back. "Edward's on his way. Everything's going to be alright."

"Why now? Why is Jacob doing this now?" I whimpered.

"I don't know, Bella. I didn't really talk to Jacob," he replied. "From what Rose told me, he's a piece of work. A total ass."

"He is. He hurt me, Tim. When Edward and I first met, he grabbed my arms and left bruises," I blubbered, curling up on the couch. "His eyes were crazed and…and…"

"BELLA!" Edward called.

"Edward's here," I said.

"Okay. Everything will be alright. I love you, sweets," Tim said soothingly.

"Thanks for your help, Tim. Love you, too," I said as I hung up the phone. Edward found me in the family room, running to me and gathering me in his strong, safe arms. Once I was engulfed by his scent and his protection, the dam broke and I started sobbing. Kyra and Owen were shocked as I fell apart in my husband's arms.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Kyra asked, her voice shaking.

I shook my head violently. I didn't want them to know. Not yet.

"Let me talk with your mom and we'll tell you later," Edward said as he held me even tighter, squishing my body to his.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Owen said in his deep voice, etched with concern. I pressed my nose into Edward's chest, trying to quell my sobs. Unsuccessfully, I might add. Edward's voice rumbles against my ear and I could see the kids leave the family room.

"Talk to me, gorgeous," Edward crooned, running his fingers up and down my back. I couldn't talk. I was too busy sobbing like a banshee. He moaned, pulling me into his lap, cradling me like a child. "Tim told me that Jacob called you." Unable to speak, I nodded, grasping blindly at Edward's fleece. "Shit!"

"He…h-he th-th-threatened m-m-me," I whined.

"Oh, that mongoloid is fucking dead," Edward growled. "I'm hiring back some protection for you, Bella. This is beyond some crush gone wrong. Jacob is delusional." I felt Edward's soft lips press to my forehead. "I'm going to make sure you're safe, beautiful girl. Jacob won't hurt you. I promise."

We stay curled up on the couch until Kyra came down to make her lunch. She gave me a sympathetic look. I'd always been a hard ass. I wasn't one to cry a lot after I had children. Now, this situation with Jacob is scaring me. It's like the Emmett situation but focused on me.

Would Jacob actually hurt me?

Would he hurt my family? My children?

I would die if anything happened to my children or my husband.

Silently, I vowed to myself that I would sacrifice myself for them. With a shaky sigh, I burrowed closer to Edward's chest, relishing in his protection, love, and security. He murmurs over and over that he loves me and that he'd keep me safe. Eventually, I calm down, still held in his arms.

xx STTD xx

Monday and Tuesday were spent at the house. Edward was in contact with a security firm to arrange for a body guard for me. I told him it wasn't necessary. He reminded me how I was a nervous, sobbing mess on Sunday evening. I acquiesce to the body guard, but only when I'm traveling. Not pleased, he accepted the compromise and made arrangements for someone to travel with me to LA with Rose in two weeks.

Tuesday, Kyra started her job and she bitched slightly when she left. I stayed up for her. She came home around 10:30, tired and wearing a Taco Bell uniform. I asked her first day was. She wrinkled her nose, explaining that she spent the night watching safety videos in the back office and filling out paperwork. She's scheduled to work on Thursday and Friday where she'll learn how to make the food.

Wednesday, I went to the doctor. I so don't love my yearly visit to my gynecologist. Blah. I have my pap smear and my breasts fondled. Before I left, I got my depo shot and schedule my appointment for next year, pending any anomalies on my tests.

I was driving back home when my cell phone rang. Hesitantly, I checked the screen. Thankfully, it was Edward. Not Jacob. "Hello?"

"Clean bill of health, gorgeous?" he asked.

"That's what the doctor says," I replied. "How's work?"

"Good. I had a meeting with some interested buyers for our newest radar gun. You can clock speeders without having to be in a stationary position. It was your dad's idea but he didn't have a way to make it work. Jasper and I attacked it. We now have a moving radar gun. Anyhow, the Chicago PD is ordering our first batch," he said proudly.

"That's awesome, angel," I smiled. "You are so brilliant."

"It was Charlie's idea, though. He's the one who wanted it to work. In fact, his name is listed first on the patent," Edward chuckled. "Anyhow, I wanted to let you know that I checked your cell phone and the phone call from Sunday."

"Oh," I muttered. "Jacob?"

"Right. He's using a disposal phone. What's troubling me is that the cell towers he was using is in Denver. He's traveling, Bella," Edward said curtly. "My guess is that he's traveling closer to you."

"Maybe he moved to Denver," I suggested.

"I had Charlie run a background check on Jacob. He still has a permanent address in Flagstaff. Jacob is also divorced with two children that he doesn't have custody of, nor visitation rights. According to the records that I found, it was a nasty divorce. Domestic violence against his ex-wife and children. However, the ex refused to press charges, demanding a divorce instead. He's dangerous, Bella."

I was stopped at a stoplight. Pinching my nose, I sighed. "Edward, can we talk about this when you get home?" I pleaded. "I just had my vag violated and my breasts pawed by my doctor. I have to do some work when I get home for this meeting with Tim tomorrow and I don't want to be a nervous wreck."

A few moments of silence greeted me until someone behind me honked. I waved at them pulling away from the stoplight. "We'll talk when I get home," Edward said wearily. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you, more," I whispered. The phone clicked off and I tossed it into the cup holder. A half hour later, I pull up to the house and parked inside of the garage. I looked around the garage before closing it, heading inside. I sit down in the office, feeling like I'm being watched. I close the curtains as the computer is loading up. I pop in my ear buds, losing myself in the music as I work on the email that Tim sent me regarding the foundation locations. He needed to know what we needed to order for the buildings, contacting the cities they were located in and get appropriate permits to build and remodel.

As I was working, I got a text from Kyra. She said that she was staying after school to work with her French teacher on her report on _Les Miserables_ that she had to write in French. Owen was waiting with her and getting a ride from Kyra. Looking at the time, I sent off what Tim needed via email and verified our lunch at Tango at one for tomorrow. I put my coat back on and drove to Mia and Masen's school, Monroe Middle School. Mia's volleyball team was competing in the district tournament today. They were up for first place.

I parked in the rear of the school, walking into the school. I saw that Alice's car was there. Gianna was a manager for the volleyball team. I walked inside of the school and into the gym. Alice was seated closest to the door, playing with her phone. I hug her and we watch the very close volleyball game. They were up against Franklin Middle School. Mia is on the court and she is amazing. She's already had a pretty healthy growth spurt and is one of the tallest girls on the court. I can hear her brother cheering from the stands.

With a flourish, my girl spikes the ball at the end of the second game, winning the game-winning point. Mia squealed and was hugged by her teammates. Then, she's hefted onto their shoulders. I'm screaming so proudly for my daughter. Alice is doing the same, bouncing excitedly. The girls congratulate the Franklin team before they go into the locker room. Mia saw before she went inside, giving me a warm hug. She's sweaty and smelly, but having a hug from my girl makes me smile.

"Thanks for coming, Momma," she whispered against my neck.

"I wouldn't have missed it, baby girl," I said, tugging on her long brown hair. "Go change and I'll take you and Masen out for ice cream."

"Sweet!" she squealed, running back into the locker room.

Masen sauntered down to where I was seated, kissing my cheek. "She did good, didn't she?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, she did," I smiled. "I'm taking you and your sister out for ice cream."

"Oberweis?" he asked, wiggling his fingers.

"Whatever your heart desires," I answered. "I'm going to call Kyra and let them know if they want to join us. Your dad, too. Grab your stuff." He nodded, bounding up the bleachers to grab his massive book bag. I sent a text to Kyra and Owen.

_Going for ice cream to celebrate Mia's win in the district tournament. Oberweiss if you want to join us – Mom _

_Awesome! We'll meet you there! Tell Mia congrats from her good looking older brother – Owen_

_Masen might fight you on that – Mom_

_Pfft, whatever momma! See you at Oberweis! Love you! – Owen_

I dialed Edward's cell phone, only to be greeted by his voicemail. I let him know that I was taking the kids for ice cream and if he wanted to join us, to call me. Mia was changed back into her school clothes, holding her backpack and a small duffel filled with her volleyball uniform. I kissed her forehead as she hugged me. She wasn't as sweaty and the scent of her Bath and Body Works body spray filled my nose.

Alice and Gianna were coming with us and we drove to the ice cream shop. Mia and Masen were chatting quietly in the back seat. As I pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream shop, my phone beeps with a text.

_I'm just leaving work, gorgeous. I'll have to pass on ice cream. Besides, my doctor says it's bad for my cholesterol. :P. I'll see you when I get home. Love you. Tell my baby girl that I'm so proud of her – E _

_Will do, angel. We'll miss you. Love you more – B_

Inside of the Oberweis, Kyra and Owen were waiting. We all got in line, ordering ice cream. Mia got a large sundae since she was the reason for this impromptu ice cream outing. We settled in a booth, eating our ice cream and talking about our days. Alice asked Kyra about her new job. Surprisingly enough, she was polite in her response.

We finished our ice cream, getting back in our respective cars. Mia and Owen switched cars. Mia wanted to ride with Kyra and Owen honestly feared for his life while riding with his sister. After a short drive, I pulled into the garage with Kyra parking off to the side of the driveway. Edward's car is already parked inside the garage. However, he stepped out of the house, holding a bouquet of flowers and a very patriotic bear. "Baby girl," he called to Mia.

She saw him and ran into his arms. "Daddy!" she smiled.

"Your mom told me about your game," he said against her hair. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there, sweetie."

"It's okay, Daddy," she replied.

"I got you some flowers and a bear. I know it doesn't make up for me not being there, but the next time, I promise," he said fervently. Edward always tried to come to as many of our children's outings as possible. He'd only missed a handful in the lives of our kids. Each one was due to a valid reason: working or dealing with something with the foundation. Today happened to be work related. He had to be at the office for the meeting with the radar guns. He was the one with the rapport with the police commissioner. Charlie got along with him fine, but he wasn't a schmoozer like Edward.

"Kay, Daddy. I'm trying out for basketball. The coach said I have a good chance of making it since I'm so tall for my age," she said, kissing Edward's cheek. He handed her the flowers and bear. She hugged the gifts to her body, thanking him again before running inside to put the flowers into some water.

Since we ate ice cream so late, dinner was sandwiches and leftovers. Mia showered and went to bed early. Owen was practicing on the guitar he had gotten for his birthday. Masen was noodling on the piano while Kyra was reading in the family room while Edward and I were watching television. At nine, Kyra kissed us both and went upstairs to shower.

"Finally," he sighed. "I've wanted to talk to you about the mongoloid and what I've arranged."

"Let me guess, around the clock protection?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "The earliest I can get someone to start is next week. Ironically enough, it's Ricky's son, Steve. He'll be with you whenever you leave the house."

"Isn't that a bit much?" I asked.

"No. You want to know why? Because you're my life. I love my children. I love my job. However, I exist for you. I have never loved someone as much as I love you, Bella. You're everything to me. If anything happened to you because o Jacob, I don't know what I'd do. Besides, I told Charlie about Jacob and he was the one who called the security company. He didn't want anything to happen to his little girl," Edward murmured, kissing my hair. "You know how you were with Emmett?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"That's how I am with you. Except you can't fight him off like I could with my brother," Edward muttered. "You could but based off the photo I saw of Jacob, he's huge. He'd hurt you, badly. I can't have that. Our children need their mother. I need my wife. We'd be lost without you." He gently guided my face up to his and his golden eyes were shimmering with tears. "Jacob is unstable and obviously delusional in the fact that he can still get you. Please, gorgeous?"

Seeing the fear in his eyes. Remembering the anguish when he was attacked by Emmett. My own fears from the phone call on Sunday. I'd be foolish to not accept the extra protection. "Okay, angel. I'm sorry about being stubborn."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you," he murmured against my lips. He held me closely, whispering his love for me and appreciation for my agreement to allow for extra protection. I just prayed that I'd never have to use it.

**A/N: So, first things first. Thank you to evilnat for creating an amazing banner for me for Surviving the Teenage Dream. It's amazing. You can find it on my blog under the Surviving the Teenage Dream tab. There are two: one is of the whole family and the other is just the kids. I'm amazed at how awesome it turned out. Thank you, Nat! I love it and I appreciate you for creating it for me. Big squishy hugs! **

**Secondly, I do not have an 'update schedule' for this or any of my other stories. Reason being is that I write when I can and where I can. My life is hectic, crazy and busy. I'll try to update this every couple of weeks, but no promises. **

**Finally, pictures from this chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. We talk about fics, share tidbits about our lives and gush over the hotness that is Robert Pattinson. Feel free to join the party. **

**Up next will be another Bella chapter. We'll get through the lunch with Tim (some possible drama while out with Tim); the introduction of Steve, Ricky's son (Ricky is one of the body guards from **_**The Geek's Guide to Parenthood**_**); and the first couple of days in LA with Rose for the meeting for her books to be made into a movie. We also may see some lemony goodness, too. Skype sex anyone? LOL! **

**Leave me some!**


	4. Chapter 4

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlocks), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

**Up next will be another Bella chapter. We'll get through the lunch with Tim (some possible drama while out with Tim); the introduction of Steve, Ricky's son (Ricky is one of the body guards from **_**The Geek's Guide to Parenthood**_**); and the first couple of days in LA with Rose for the meeting for her books to be made into a movie. We also may see some lemony goodness, too. Skype sex anyone? LOL! **

**Chapter Four: Lunch, Security Guards and the City of Angels**

**BPOV**

"Edward, you don't have to go with me to lunch with Tim," I chided. My neurotic husband was dancing nervously, wringing his hands while I got dressed for my lunch meeting for some foundation business. "You're supposed to meet with Jasper and Demetri for your quarterly report for the third quarter. Go to work, angel."

"But, Bella," Edward whined. "There's a psycho mongoloid on the loose and he could really hurt you."

"I'm going to be with Tim who is just as big as you, if not bigger," I mocked back. "Besides, couldn't you just track him using his cell phone at the office?"

"Only if the cell phone's on," Edward grumbled. "It's been off since he called. Or he got a new one. My guess is the latter. Fucking Jacob."

I teetered to him in my heels, smushing his cheeks together. "Edward, I will be fine," I said. He looked silly with his face all scrunched up by my hands. I giggled.

"Fissht idn't thunny, Thedda," he said against my hands.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak mush-mouth," I snorted, releasing his face.

He took my hands, giving me a stern look. It was his 'disapproving-dad' stare. "I said that it wasn't funny. This is serious! Have you seen a picture of your ex-boyfriend? He's a crazed, steroid-filled, emotionless monster with muscles on top of muscles and some fucking ugly facial hair. He could squash you like a bug, gorgeous. His hand could wrap around your teeny waist and he'd split you in two."

"First off, my waist ain't teeny. Having four children prevents my waist from ever being teeny," I said, arching my brow at him. "Secondly, I'll carry my handy-dandy can of Mace, my baton and rape whistle. Finally, need I remind you that, um, I'm going to be with Tim! Tall guy, has muscles of his own and is a few years younger than you Cullen."

"You wound me, Bella," he pouted. "I work out every day. Yes, my body isn't as fit as it was but I can still kick some ass. Just ask Jasper or Demetri."

"Angel, you and I both know that you are the hottest guy who is almost fifty, ever," I said, tangling my fingers into his thick, bronze/gray hair.

"Must you remind me that I'm getting close to the half-century mark," Edward growled. "I don't feel old. Yes, I may have gray-ish hair, but I'm not old."

"Sure, you geezer," I snickered.

"Ugh! You suck, Bella," he snarled, giving me a playful scowl. With a heavy sigh, he took my face in his large hands. "Please, please, _please_ make sure that your cell phone is on at all times and don't go anywhere without Tim. I can't wait until you have someone with you permanently."

"When does my new bodyguard start again?"

"We meet with him on Sunday to go over protocols and he'll start officially on Monday," Edward answered.

"Please tell me that he's not going to hang out while I'm here by myself," I grumbled. "I'd feel like I have to entertain the poor guy."

"Sorry, baby," he frowned. "Steve is moving into the apartment above the garage, like Johnny, Ricky and Matthew. We've got a new tenant."

"Oh, goody," I said blandly. I pinched my bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from my husband. "I thought we were past all of this bullshit. Emmett's in jail, awaiting his lethal injection. Why now? Why is Jacob choosing _NOW_ to come back to make our lives hell?"

"I don't know, gorgeous," Edward said as he held me close to his still strong and muscular body. I snuggled against him, inhaling his fresh and soothing scent, gripping his dress shirt. "Are you sure that you don't want me to come?"

"I'm positive," I sighed, kissing his angular jaw. "I'll leave my cell phone on and make sure that I have Tim with me at all times."

Edward pursed his lips, seemingly unsatisfied with my response but he gave a wary nod. "Call me once you get to Tim's office, after you get to restaurant, when you leave the restaurant and finally, when you get home," he said, panic rising in his voice.

"Okay, Edward," I said, trying to stay calm. His anxiety was causing my own to escalate. But, I didn't want him to see me all upset, so I kept it together. He crushed me to his chest, pressing his cheek to my head. I eventually pulled back to finish getting ready. Edward sat in the room, watching as I put finishing touches to my outfit, ending with my wedding rings and necklace. We walked downstairs and I got ready to leave. However, the phone was ringing. I bristled.

"It's Mia and Masen's school," Edward said, looking at the caller ID. "Hello?...Masen's sick? Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up and gave me a sigh. "Masen's got the flu. He projectile vomited all over his science table and his lab partner."

"Oh, NO!" I snickered.

"Poor kid," Edward frowned. "Anyhow, I'm going to pick him up and take him to the doctor." His nose was wrinkled, obviously not enthused about picking up our vomiting youngest son. Edward could never, ever, _ever_ handle puke. He'd be puking right along with the kids which made for a bigger mess for me to clean up.

"Here, Edward. Take my car. I don't want you to stress over Masen throwing up all over your car."

"Oh, thank you," he said as he swiped my keys from my hands. He peppered my face with kisses.

"You go pick up Pukey McPukerson and I'm going to my meeting. I don't think he'll need to go to the doctor unless it spans for longer than a day," I said. "We've got some Gatorade in the basement fridge and crackers in the pantry. Set him up in the family room with a garbage can."

"Bella," Edward whined. "I hate vomit."

"He's your son…our baby," I snickered. "Just pray that he doesn't puke all over you."

"God damn it," Edward muttered. I pulled on his hand, pushing him into my car. "Don't forget to call."

"I won't. I love you and I'll see you when I get home," I whispered, kissing him quickly. He clambered into the car, backing out of the garage. With a sullen wave, he drove away from the house. I got into Edward's car, heading in the opposite direction toward my meeting with Tim.

A half hour later, I parked in the small office where Tim's business was located. It was a posh storefront with a gallery of all of his work, corporate, educational and residential. In the forefront were all of the original Cullen Children's Foundation from Chicago, Joliet and Schaumburg. Inside of the room, I sent Edward a quick text saying I was at Tim's. He responded and said that Masen wasn't the only kid he had to take home. Gianna was also sick and the office couldn't get a hold of Alice or Jasper. So, Gianna and Masen were currently on our family room couches, moaning as their bellies were revolting.

_Poor babies…_

"Bella!" called Tim. He jogged out of the back office, hugging me tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine but my youngest apparently has the stomach flu," I snorted. Tim backed up comically, inspecting me for any vomit. "Relax. My poor son threw up all over the desk at school and his poor lab partner."

"Oh, damn," he laughed. "Poor guy."

"He's not the only one. Gianna is also being taken home by Edward," I snickered. "He's in agony."

"I don't blame him. I can handle being peed on and the shits, but puke…nasty!" he shuddered. "Now, let me just grab my book and we'll go to lunch. Italian okay?" I nodded and he darted back into his office, picking up his portfolio. We walked to Rosebud and were led immediately into a private dining room. We ordered some food and our meeting started.

Tim went into detail for three of the new foundation locations, updates on the buildings, permits and funding for the renovations. The newest locations included Lincoln, Nebraska; Tacoma, Washington and Santa Fe, New Mexico. We were also in negotiations for four other locations in Duluth, Minnesota; Portland, Maine; Jacksonville, Florida and Charleston, South Carolina.

"…we need to finalize our decisions for Tacoma location first since their opening is less than two months," Tim rambled as he pulled out a few samples for carpeting, wall colors and…Bella? You okay? You're spacing out."

"Huh?" I said, shaking my head slightly. My brain was half-listening to what Tim had to say. I was more focused on my sick child at home and the crazed ex who wouldn't leave me alone. "I'm sorry, Tim. What you were saying?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I haven't seen you this distracted since the drama with Emmett and Edward," Tim said as he put his hand on my forearm.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Mase," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "I'll focus, I promise."

"This is more than just Masen being sick, Bella. We've been friends for how long? I know your 'tells.' You're upset and stressed about something," he said sternly, staring at me.

"I'm upset about Masen…and…well, um, Jacob," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Jacob? The asshat Jacob?" Tim growled. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"He's been calling and harassing me," I whispered, idly playing with my napkin. "Edward's freaking out, of course and well, honestly, so am I."

"Are you going to get protection?" Tim asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"We have a new bodyguard starting on Monday. It's Ricky's son, Steve," I snorted humorlessly.

"Keeping it in the family, huh?" Tim pressed, his eyes crinkling. I blushed and nodded. Tim sighed, squeezing my hand. "I remember him when Rose and I started our allusive affair. He always watched you, possessively."

"What?"

"I mean, Edward's possessive of you but it's stemmed from love and protection. Jacob's possessive nature was more the need to conquer you," Tim said, leaning back in his seat. "I could see that in the few times I was out with you and him."

"Edward's convinced he's going to hurt me, irrevocably," I said.

"I don't doubt it," Tim answered. "Normally, I'm one to think that Edward is slightly neurotic and over-protective but I agree with the bodyguard, especially with Jacob. There's something _not right_ with that guy."

I pouted, twisting my wedding set on my hand. Perhaps I was being to blasé over this whole thing. If Tim is freaking out, then, I had every right to be scared or terrified. Besides, would Jacob go so far as to hurt my family? I hope not. My children are my world and if anything happened to them…Tears were running down my cheeks. Tim gathered me in his arms and hugged me tightly. Silently, I fell apart as I realized the severity of the situation.

While I was being comforted by my best friend's husband, my cell phone chimed from my purse. I picked it up, checking to see who had texted me. Secretly, I was hoping it was Edward, telling me that he needed me. As much as I wanted to have this meeting with Tim, the stressor of Jacob was now weighing heavily on my mind. However, the number showed up as 'unknown.' It was tempting to just delete the message without reading it. I couldn't though.

I dropped my phone as if it was hot to the touch. Flinging myself away from the table, I frantically looked around the restaurant.

"Bella? What is it?" Tim asked, shocked at my change in demeanor. I stabbed at the phone which he picked up. "'Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Cullen. Cheating on your hubby? I'm watching you.'" He glared at the phone. "He's close, Bella. He can see you."

Tears fell down my face, unabated. "I want to go home," I blubbered, feeling lost and out of control. "I want Edward."

"Okay, sweetie," Tim said as he put his arm around me. "I'm driving you, though. You're too upset to drive and I do _not _want to leave you alone." In a flurry, Tim got our food to go and paid the bill. Together, we walked back to Edward's car. Tim took the keys and helped me into the passenger seat. Stoically, I sat quietly as Tim sent a message to his assistant that he was leaving for the day. I don't remember the drive home. Tim was yammering on about something, but I couldn't tell you what.

Pulling up to our home, Tim had to drag me out of the car and into the house. I was shuddering uncontrollably when I walked inside, falling to my knees. "Edward! I need you!" Tim shouted.

I heard the sounds of Edward running to the garage entrance with the shuffle of Masen and Gianna behind him. "Bella?" he wailed, falling to his knees and taking my face in his hands. The dam broke and I launched myself at him. Edward caught me, cradling me in his arms. "Tim, tell me what happened. Everything."

"It's better you just see," Tim snarled, giving Edward my phone. I could feel my husband stiffen, growling lowly.

"Next to the desk, there's a phone number," Edward said authoritatively. "Dial it and bring me the cordless. Masen, I know you feel like crap, but I need you to call the police on your cell phone, asking for an officer to come here."

"Sure, Dad," Masen said, his voice filled with worry. "Is everything okay?"

"No," I sniffled, burying my face in Edward's shirt. His arms tightened around me.

"Gianna, can you get some comfy clothes for Aunt Bella? There are yoga pants in the dresser, middle drawer on the right side. Also, swipe a hoodie from the closet."

"The MIT hoodie," I croaked out, wanting to feel Edward's strong arms around me, even if he wasn't touching me. His hoodie would work in a pinch…

"Okay, Aunt Bella," Gianna replied, her voice sounding raspy and tired.

Edward stood up, causing me to freak out slightly. With a strength that he hadn't possessed in awhile, Edward swept me in his arms, carrying me to the office where Tim was talking on the phone. Edward sat down, with me on his lap, gesturing for the phone. I was curled up against Edward as he spoke quickly and quietly on the phone, arranging for Steve to come tonight to begin his round-the-clock security. Edward also arranged for another two guards for the kids. Ricky was ready to come out of retirement, hearing the desperation in Edward's voice.

Masen let in the police while Gianna brought me down some comfortable clothes. I told the officers about the harassment, showing them the text message and relaying all that Jacob said to me in our conversations. There wasn't much that could be done but we did alert the police. They had Jacob's name and photograph along with my complaint. After the police left, I changed into my comfy clothes, curling up with Masen and Gianna, who were very clingy due to their illness and my breakdown. I knew I was going to get the stomach flu, but I needed my son and right now, my niece, to keep me together while Edward and Tim finalized arrangements for security for me and the kids.

Edward sent Tim to pick up Owen and Mia from school. Kyra was working. We were hoping that Steve would be settled in with us so Edward could pick up Kyra from Taco Bell after she was done with her shift.

"Mom?" Masen croaked, clearing his throat. "What's going on? You seem so scared. I heard part of what was happening, but…"

"Someone that I dated in the past is trying to hurt me," I said, wrapping my arm around Masen's sweaty, heavy body. He really was feeling icky because he was never this cuddly, even as a little boy. He was always a stand-offish child. The only time he was a cuddle monster was when he was sick. It was like he was trying to get back into the womb. I pressed a kiss to his hair, resting my cheek on his unruly brown locks. "Anyway, this man, Jacob, we dated before I met your dad and we broke up."

"Obviously," Gianna snickered, sounding like Alice. "If you were still together, you wouldn't be with Uncle Edward."

"Right," I laughed lightly, holding her close, too. "When we broke up, Jacob was okay with it. He pushed me for something that I wasn't ready for in the relationship and when I decided to end it, initially, he was hurt but not psycho."

"Did something happen?" Masen asked, his hands clenching in anger.

"Unfortunately, yes. I lived in Phoenix when your dad and I first met. We were out at a club with Aunt Rose and a, um," _How do I describe Rose's relationships? Crap… _ "a friend of hers. I ran into Jacob outside of the bathroom. He had seen your father and me dancing. Jacob was furious and he put his hands on me, bruising my arms and rattling me to the core. Your dad stopped him, punching Jacob in the jaw. I didn't see Jacob again until right before I moved out to Chicago, a few months later. He was okay and he wished me luck along with an apology for how he behaved at the bar, claiming he was drunk."

"Just because he was drunk doesn't mean you touch and hurt someone," Masen snarled, ready to attack. "What an asshole!"

"Language," I chastised. "Just because you're upset and sick, doesn't mean that I can't wash your mouth out with soap, my dear child."

"Please don't," Masen whimpered. "Puking up food is one thing but soap? I don't even want to imagine. Have pity on your sick, emaciated son."

I chuckled, tightening my hold on him. "You are not emaciated, Masen. You just have the flu. However, you're staying home from school until your fever breaks and you can eat some toast without throwing it back up."

"Kay, Momma," Masen mumbled sleepily, putting his head on my lap. He fell asleep quickly with Gianna close behind.

Edward was running around in the apartment above the garage before he came down with his Bluetooth clipped to his ear. "Thank you, Ricky. I've arranged for a limo for Steve and they'll be waiting at Midway upon his arrival. He's got his own place and storage for his weaponry…Me, too. We'll get together at some point…I will. Thanks again." He hung up the phone, tossing the Bluetooth onto the table, flopping down in the recliner. "Steve will be here in three hours. Ricky is shipping his weapons and I've pulled the old gun storage locker out of the basement."

"I thought the earliest he could get here was Sunday," I whispered.

"He was on vacation but when Ricky called him with the latest development, Steve made arrangements to come straight here. He was in Costa Rica on some sort of mission or something. He's got nothing appropriate for the weather."

"I'll go shopping for him," I said.

"No, with him. You are not going to be alone until this whole situation with Jacob is settled," Edward said, his voice taking on a deep, resonant tenor.

The door of the garage opened and the sounds of Tim, Mia and Owen filled the house. Edward hopped up, hissing for everyone to be quiet since Gianna and Masen were napping comfortably against my body. Edward dragged them both into the living room, explaining what happened during my lunch with Tim. Tim chimed in with some extra information. Owen was ready to kill Jacob for making his mother cry. Mia was worried and scared but Edward explained that we were going to have extra protection until this was all resolved.

Tim left shortly after that with Alice and Gianna. He had to catch a train to the city since he left his car in Naperville. Alice dropped him off at the train station on her way home. Masen and Mia went upstairs. Mia worked on homework while Masen spent most of the evening hovering over the toilet. Owen was nervously following me around while I made our dinner, freaked out that something could happen to me.

Dinner was quiet. No one really ate anything. Mia was a little green, obviously getting what Masen was afflicted with upstairs. I honestly wasn't feeling all that good either, idly pushing around my leftovers from lunch. However, my uneasy stomach was due to the events of the traumatic day.

Around nine in the evening, there was a knock at the door. Edward bristled and he walked to see who it was. Opening the door, Edward was greeting by a young man who looked like a younger and much more muscular version of Ricky. "Hello, I'm Steve. I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I'm Edward. Come in, Steve," Edward said. They shook hands and walked into family room. Owen eyed the newcomer warily. "Can I take your bag?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Cullen," Steve said formerly.

"Please, call me Edward," my husband said with a friendly smile. "This is my son, Owen and my wife, Bella."

"Nice to meet you all," Steve said with a nod of his head. "My dad briefed me on the situation and I hope I can help out."

"Just by being here, you're already helping," Edward sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit. I had some foul airport food," Steve replied, wrinkling his nose. Edward quickly made him some food and we sat down in the kitchen.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself, Steve? I'd like to know a bit more about the man who is going to take care of my family when I can't," Edward said.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," Steve said, swallowing a bite of food. Edward arched a brow. "Mr. Edward?"

Edward heaved a sigh. "That's what your dad called us when he worked for our family fifteen years ago."

"I just want to be respectful, sir," Steve said quietly.

"Perhaps some of your manners can rub off on our daughter," I snorted. "Edward, can you pick her up? She gets off in a half hour."

"I'll leave in ten minutes," Edward said, checking his watch. He looked at the tall man, eating meatloaf and mashed potatoes at our kitchen island. His hair was light brown with a pair of shrewd and cunning blue eyes. He had a goatee and a sharp jaw line. The clothes he wore were indicative of where he was vacationing: a pair of cargo shorts, a long-sleeved t-shirt and a fleece jacket. Steve was also in killer shape. The definition of his body was clear as day underneath his t-shirt and his legs were muscular. "So?" my husband pressed. "Tell us something about yourself."

"Sure, Mr. Edward," Steve said, pushing his plate away. "I'm twenty-five. I enlisted in the army, only to be turned away due a heart defect that I was unaware that I had. So, I went to school for law enforcement after I had a pace-maker placed in my chest to regulate my heart rate. I was hired by the police force in my hometown but I didn't like it so I joined my dad's security company while I worked on getting my law degree. I hated the classes so; I focused mainly on the security company and have been there ever since."

"This heart thing?" Edward asked. "It's under control?" Edward's eyes were wary and he looked like he was ready to pummel Ricky for sending us Steve with a bum heart.

"Yes, sir," Steve said as he lowered his v-neck t-shirt, displaying a small scar. "I've got a pace-maker and it keeps my heart pumping normally. The wiring is just faulty and it needs a jolt every so often. My mom has the same thing but not as severe. She just had a pace-maker placed a year ago. I assure you, though, I'm perfectly healthy. I take care of my body and will do everything in my power to protect you and your family, Mr. Edward. I can see your fears in your eyes and I hate that."

"I like him, Edward," I said. "I like you, Steve. You've won me over."

"I'm glad, Miss Bella," he smiled.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" asked Owen, who was lurking in the corner.

"Not yet, Mr. Owen," Steve said with a frown. "And I hope I don't have to."

"I hope so, too," I muttered, patting Steve's arm. "Now, Edward you need to get Kyra and I'll show Steve to his new place to get settled in. I'm assuming you're pretty tired, right?"

"Yes, Miss Bella," Steve replied with an appreciative smile. "I had a late night last night with my buddies and had rolled in to our hostel around six in the morning. My dad called me at noon but I had spent most of the morning tossing and turning due to my friends using the bathroom like a rotating door."

"Not you?" Edward asked, still riding the hard line for Steve.

"No, sir. I never cared much for alcohol," Steve replied, wrinkling his nose. "I'd rather watch my friends turn into bumbling idiots while I walk way, smelling like a proverbial rose."

"Okay," Edward said, giving a definitive nod. "I'm going to get Kyra. We'll keep the kids home tomorrow and explain to them the situation and the reason for extra protection."

"Do I have to stay?" Owen asked. "I've got a test in Political Science and my teacher is a jerk who doesn't like to give make-ups. I already met Steve."

"When's your test?" I questioned.

"Fourth period," Owen answered.

"Fine. You can go," Edward replied. "But, I'll drive you to school and pick you up afterward. No one is to be on their own."

"Even Kyra?" Owen asked, his brows shooting his hairline.

"Even Kyra. We'll work around her work schedule," Edward sighed, picking up his car keys. "I'll be back in a little bit. Welcome to the family, Steve and I hope that this isn't something too permanent for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Edward," Steve answered, nodding his head in appreciation.

"Want to come with me, Owen?" Edward asked our oldest son. Owen nodded and they left the house.

I swiped a pair of keys from the junk drawer, turning to Steve. "These are for you. It's the house key and the key to your apartment above the garage, where you'll be staying. I'm certain Edward will go over the nuances of the place in regards to the security features but I can show you everything else."

Steve nodded and he picked up his carry-on bag. We walked to the garage entrance, climbing the stairs to the small one bedroom apartment above our garage. I unlocked the door, handing them to Steve. I flipped on the lights, displaying the relatively masculine and clean family room of the apartment. "We have a separate phone line for this apartment," I said as I handed him the cordless phone. "Don't worry about any of your bills. We'll take care of it all. The only thing we won't do is your laundry."

Steve snorted, giving me a wry smile. "Nor would I expect you to, Miss Bella."

"Speaking of laundry," I said, indicating to his shorts. "We'll need to get you some more appropriate attire for the weather."

"I can have my parents send me clothes," Steve said.

"Nonsense. You may be protecting our family, but you cut your vacation short and I want to help you out. If my children aren't puking their brains out, we'll go shopping to get you some clothes for colder weather. If not, Edward probably has some things that could work in a pinch until we can go shopping," I said, walking him to the kitchenette inside the apartment. "Um, I usually kick dinner and such, but if you want some alone time, we have a fully functioning kitchen here."

"I'm not much of a cook. I mean, I still live with my parents and my mom is the best cook in the world," Steve snorted.

"Well, I may give her a run for her money," I teased. "If you want, I can also show you how to cook. I taught all of my kids plus Edward's best friend, Jasper and no one has died of food poisoning."

"I may take you up on that," Steve snickered. "I'm twenty-five and when I'm not on jobs, I live my folks. I need to grow up, you know?"

"Hell, it's nice to be doted on by your parents," I said, thinking fondly of my own mom. "Though, my mother couldn't cook to save her life. Dinner was always a science experiment. A favorite for her was deep-fried bananas with a side of tartar sauce."

"Ew, really?" Steve squeaked.

"I had to learn how to cook so I wouldn't starve," I snorted. Turning, I led Steve to his bedroom. "If you don't like the décor, we can change it up for you."

"No, it's fine," Steve said politely. "I like the color blue. It's very calming."

"Bathroom's just through the door and across the hall is security central," I giggled. "That's Edward's domain."

Steve brushed past me and into the security room. He quickly appraised the bank of monitors, whistling lowly. "This is a lot of technology."

"My husband is quite the tech geek," I said dryly, arching a brow at Steve. He replied with his own smirk. "Anyhow, I'll let you be. If you need anything, the home phone is programmed into the cordless."

"Thank you, Miss Bella," Steve said. "I just want you to know that I will do everything to keep you and your family safe."

I nodded, patting Steve on his shoulder before turning to go. I dragged my body back into the main house, turning off lights and locking up the doors. I dragged my tired body up to my bedroom, making a detoured stop in Mia and Masen's rooms. They both were running fevers with garbage cans next to their beds. I called into school, saying they were sick and would be out for the rest of the week. I also called in Kyra, too.

I finally went into the bathroom, stripping out of my clothes and into the shower, allowing myself to crumble completely. The stress of the day had caught up to me. I was on the floor, sobbing brokenly and clutching my stomach in fear of what Jacob was capable of, how close he was, what his intentions were.

I hadn't even noticed that Edward had come home, slipping into the shower with me. His strong arms were pulling me into his lap, holding me as I fell apart. The water had begun to run cold and I felt Edward pick me up. He wrapped me in a fluffy towel, setting me on the vanity. He wrapped a towel around his slender waist before he began gently rubbing me dry. I looked up at him and saw tears streaming down his face. Tentatively, I cupped his cheek. He stopped his methodical drying, looking down at me. "I can't lose you, Bella," he whispered brokenly. He crushed me to his chest, holding me so tightly that it hurt but I relished it, wanted it. "Jacob won't touch you, baby. I promise you."

"I know," I said against his wet, warm chest. I wished I believed him. However, I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that just wouldn't go away. Even with the addition of Steve and the other security guards that we were hiring, I still felt exposed. Why couldn't Jacob just have left me alone? Left my family alone?

One thing I was sure of as I tried to crawl inside of my husband's body was that I hated, no, _abhorred_ Jacob Black.

xx STTD xx

"I still can't believe that the mutt is stalking you," Rose said from her seat in first class of the non-stop flight to LA. "But at least you got some delicious man candy to guard your body."

"Rose! Stop it," I hissed. "Technically, I could be his mother."

"So? Your body guard can guard my body any day," Rose said, shooting a look behind us and smirking at the man who was in charge of my protection. He was reading a book and listening to his iPod, wearing a smart dark gray suit.

"You're married, Rosalie Hale," I snorted, elbowing her in the ribs.

"Whatever, Bellini," she said, waving her hand. "Tim knows I love him and that I wouldn't do that to him. However, it doesn't mean that I stop looking."

I rolled my eyes, picking up my copy of the script that the movie production company sent over a week ago. Rose and I were going through the script with a fine-tooth comb to make revisions for the first movie of the trilogy of her _Charmed_ series called _The Charmed Ones_. We were nearly done with the revision and were meeting with the production company about finalizing our decision for a director, casting decisions and setting up a production start date. We were going to be in LA for four days.

It had been two and half weeks since I got that text from Jacob. Things at the house became kind of hairy for the first few days he was there with the entire house coming down with the stomach flu thanks to Typhoid Masen and Mia. Once we all recovered from the flu, Edward finally met with the rest of the security crew who would assist in watching our family. Casey was assigned to Mia and Masen. Oliver was assigned to Kyra and Owen. We also had a swing member named Henry who filled in whenever anyone needed a day off. Oliver, Casey and Henry were all local, staying in their respective homes. Steve was the only member who lived with us. However, every so often, we'd open up the guest bedroom for a security member who had to stay overnight due to a late assignment.

Edward had been amazing each night as I fell apart; upset at the lack of control I didn't have in my life. He held me, telling me he loved me and that no one would hurt me. I started having nightmares starring Jacob and he methodically hurt my family, starting with my children and ending with me. Each night, the nightmare was the same. Each night, I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily that the nightmares would come to fruition.

I prayed that didn't. I wouldn't survive it.

"Bellini, snap out of it," Rose chided, tugging on my ponytail. I blinked away a few tears, looking at my best friend. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I've got a stiletto with Jacob's name on it." She put her arm around me, kissing my head.

"I'm just afraid," I whispered, wiping my face. "I thought we were past all of this bullshit, you know? I mean, Emmett is due to be executed just after the first of the year. That's one chapter of our life that will be closed. Our family is healthy, happy and thriving. Then, Jacob gets this bug up his ass to try and find me, turning into psycho stalker-man."

"How long are you going to have Steve?" Rose asked.

"Until Jacob does something stupid enough to get caught or…I don't know," I answered honestly. "I like Steve but I hate the fact that I have a 5'10" shadow following me everywhere."

"At least he's a handsome shadow," Rose quipped. I lightly smacked her arm, turning my attention back to the script. The rest of the flight was a non-event. We landed and were ushered into a limo that was going to drive us to our hotel. The company was paying for us to stay in the swanky Chateau Marmont. Rose got a premier suite while Steve and I had smaller suites just down the hall.

Our only item on the agenda today was having dinner with the studio execs at Spago in Beverly Hills. Rose told Steve and I to take a nap and dress it up a lot for the meeting. I groaned, knowing full well that I'd have to wear heels and some sexy dress. _Blah. _

We checked into the hotel and had nearly four hours before the limo came back for the meeting. Steve rolled my luggage and did an inspection of the room I was staying in. He was in the room adjacent to mine. We could easily travel between the two rooms through the door the connected them. However, unless I needed to do so, I'd be on my own.

"Your room is all clear, Miss Bella," Steve said as he helped me inside. "If you need anything, just bang on the adjoining door to my room and I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Steve," I said, smiling at him wearily. "I'm going to lie down before our dinner. I suggest you do the same. It was an early morning."

"Indeed it was. What time do you need to be up?"

"I can set my alarm," I answered. Steve nodded and ducked out of my room. I double locked the door, pulling the chain before I stripped out of my clothes, down to my underwear. I picked up my phone, dialing Edward as I crawled between the crisp white sheets.

"You're there," Edward breathed.

"I'm here. Tucked in my bed, wishing you were with me, curled around my body," I said sadly.

"If I could, I would be there, gorgeous," he whined. "But, we're launching a new version of the tablet on Friday and I need to be there for the unveiling. Steve's with you."

"Steve doesn't give me orgasms," I quipped.

"He better not. I'd fire his ass and _we'd_ have major issues," Edward growled.

"Edward, you know I'd never cheat on you. You're my soul mate," I said simply. "The mere thought of another man touching me sickens me."

"Bella," he whispered over the phone. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, burrowing further into the pillows. "Anyhow, I wanted to let you know that I'm here and safe."

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Meeting with studio bigwigs at Spago at seven," I answered. "I have time to take a nap; hopefully _not_ have a nightmare and then get ready."

"They're getting worse, aren't they?" Edward asked.

"I'll be fine," I sighed, rubbing my face. "The true nightmare is Jacob. Once he's caught or whatever, I'll breathe much easier. You know?"

"Yeah, I do know," Edward said, his voice full of understanding. "Speaking of which, I got another letter from Emmett today."

"And?"

"He's begging I see him before his execution," Edward snarled. "I don't know if I want to go. I mean, I've said my piece…"

"Maybe he wants to say his," I suggested. "Atone for his sins." Edward huffed over the phone. "Just consider it. Contact the prison board and make arrangements. You can always NOT go but at least you'll have the opportunity to listen to Emmett."

"Perhaps," he said petulantly. "I miss you, Bella."

"I miss you, too," I whispered. I desperately wanted my husband. I felt vulnerable without him. Steve's presence helped but he wasn't my Edward. Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I clutched the phone to my ear.

"Don't cry, Bella," Edward soothed. "I hate it when you cry."

"I'm so scared, Edward," I choked out, curling up in a tiny ball. "I don't know how you handled the bullshit with Emmett without losing it. My emotions are all over the place."

"Trust me when I say that I lost it. You just never saw it," he muttered. "Jasper did. So did Demetri but I had to keep it together for you and Kyra. Bella, I know you're scared. You are the strongest woman I know and Jacob will not hurt you. Steve and the rest of the security team vow that."

"Be that as it may, my mind thinks otherwise," I sniffled, my tears still falling down my face. "The nightmares and lack of sleep…" As I said that, my eye began to droop. "I'm so tired all of the time because I can't sleep."

"Bella," Edward said sympathetically. "I wish I could do something."

"Me, too," I whimpered.

"Try and sleep, my gorgeous girl. I'll stay on the phone until you nod off," he whispered. "Nothing will happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he answered. His deep voice began humming and my body just gave up. Within moments of his singing, I was down for the count.

When I woke up, my cell phone was on the nightstand and an envelope placed on the pillow next to me. My heart began stammering. However, on the envelope, I instantly recognized Steve's barely legible scrawl. I tried to calm myself but my heart was still slamming against my chest. With a shaky hand, I picked up the envelope, opening it up.

_Miss Bella, this is from Mr. Edward. He wanted me to check on you and give you this. Also, I know you're scared. I heard you crying from my room. Jacob will not hurt you. I promise you that. I take my job very seriously and have never failed in a mission. Besides, my dad would kick my ass if something happened to you or Mr. Edward. He thinks of you as family. So do I. _

_You're safe._

_Steve_

I opened up the card from my husband and saw a long, sweeping love letter from my husband. Okay, dirty letter from my husband, describing in detail all of the thing he wanted to do to me once I came back from the business trip. He also included instructions for a day at a spa for some complete relaxation and a card saying that I had something special waiting for me at Harry Winston. I had an appointment for Saturday at two. I pursed my lips, mentally admonishing my husband for spending the money unnecessarily. Whatever was at Harry Winston won't make me feel safe. Though, I did feel slightly spoiled.

My cell phone beeped on the nightstand. It was Rose, telling me to get my ass in gear. I heaved my body out of the bed and to the shower. I quickly washed my body. I changed into some more risqué lingerie before I curled my hair and applied my makeup. I finished putting on my makeup and went to slip on my dress. It was a cream dress with a black design. I kept my jewelry simple with just my wedding band, heart necklace and a pair of diamond studs that Alice got me for my fortieth birthday.

I knocked on Steve's door and he opened it up, giving me a sheepish grin. I breezed into his room, plopping down on one of the couches. "Seeing that note on my bed gave me a heart attack, Steve," I said.

"Sorry, Miss Bella. Mr. Edward called me and said that you were snoring and wasting your cell phone battery," he chuckled. "I just hung up the phone and deposited the note. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I sighed. "You clean up good."

"Thanks," he replied, brushing down his lapel of his black suit. "You and Miss Alice really decked me out in some really nice clothes. I don't even think I could imagine trying to pay you back."

"It's part of your salary, Steve. No payment necessary. Besides, Alice needs a new person to shop for," I snorted. "Well, besides her children, her husband, me, Edward and our children. She tried to dress Rose, Tim and their children but Rose gave her the Hale Look of Ice. Alice stopped after that with Rose."

Steve shook his head and clipped his gun to his belt. "Is Miss Rosalie coming to us or are we meeting in the lobby?"

"Lobby," I answered. I checked my cell phone. "Like now."

"Does the studio know that you are bringing extra protection?" Steve asked.

"Yes. You'll have to sign a non-disclosure agreement, promising you won't share any secrets about the film and blah, blah, blah…we all will."

"Oh, okay." Steve offered a hand, helping me off the couch and we went down to the main lobby where Rose was chatting with one of the studio executives.

"Bella!" she squealed. "This is Roger, one of the producers of the film. Roger, this is my best friend and agent, Isabella Cullen and her bodyguard, Steve Burgess."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Roger said, shaking my hand. He turned to Steve, smiling at him genuinely. "Have either of you been to LA before?"

"I have," I answered, fondly remembering the last time I was in LA. Edward surprised me when I discovered I was pregnant again with Owen. "It's been awhile, though."

Roger nodded and led us out to a sleek white stretch limo. Conversation on the way to the restaurant was polite, asking about our families and lives in Chicago. We also learned about Roger, who was a native resident of Los Angeles, living with his long-time girlfriend, Frankie. She was going to be one of the costume designers for the film.

At the restaurant, we were seated in an open dining room on the patio. We were introduced to another producer, Gerald and the writer of the screenplay, Missy. I was ready to have some words with Missy since she butchered the screenplay but that would wait until tomorrow, Thursday. In addition to Roger, Gerald, and Missy, two of the hopefuls for the director job were at the dinner, David and Michael, along with the head of the studio, a shrewd woman named Louise.

Dinner ended after a few hours of good food, a lot of alcohol and conversation about our upcoming meetings. The studio execs wanted to go out but all of us were still on Chicago time. It was eleven in LA but our bodies felt like it was one in the morning. We declined the invite out and went back to the hotel.

The next morning was spent in meetings with potential directors and distributors for the film. With Rose, we decided on David as the director. However, we needed to do some major revisions on the script. After lunch, I pulled out my heavily marked and abused version of the script. Missy looked absolutely livid with me at the changes I had done to her 'masterpiece.' I stood my ground and explained that the soul of the book was taken with the script. Rose was shocked at how fervently I spoke about the changes I'd proposed but she was also smug about it, too. Roger and Gerald loved my changes and wanted to list me as one of the writers of the screenplay. I was hesitant but Rose answered for me. "Give Bella top billing for the screenplay. She fucking salvaged it."

Missy quit after that.

And Missy's name was not going to be tied to the film at all since we now decided to scrap her script and start from scratch. It meant pushing the filming back a few months while I re-worked the script but we were hopeful that by Halloween of the following year, we'd have the first film of _The Charmed Ones_ in the movie theaters. At the end of the afternoon, I had a strong outline of the script and would begin writing it tomorrow before my appointment at the spa. My goal was to have at least a rough draft of the script before we left for Chicago on Sunday.

Rose was going out with executives tonight while I stayed back in the hotel room, working on the script. I didn't really want to go out, especially with a psycho ex-boyfriend following me. Besides, I was exhausted from all of the yammering during the meetings today. My head honestly hurt and all I wanted to do was drink a few glasses of wine, work on the script and possibly Skype with my amazing husband.

Steve and I ordered room service, chatting about the meetings before I kicked him out to do my work. Despite our age difference, Steve had an old soul and was proving to be a pretty solid friend. Plus, he rivaled Edward in the protectiveness category. When Missy was calling me every foul name in the book, Steve got in her face demanding that she calmed down. She slapped him but he coolly walked over to me, standing in front of me, guarding me from her ire.

After Steve left, I pulled out my laptop and loaded up the outline for the new script for _The Charmed Ones. _I also loaded up Skype, waiting for my hubby to ping me. I'd take a break once he called me. I worked for nearly two hours when I heard the ping on the computer. I saved my work, opening up Skype. "Baby," I breathed, seeing the handsome face of my husband on the screen.

"Hi, gorgeous," he smiled. "How were the meetings?"

"Long, tedious, monotonous," I grumbled. "But, I've been asked to rewrite the script since that screenplay writer butchered it. I was working on it before you called."

"That's amazing, my love," Edward replied, pride coloring his tone. "My wife, a Hollywood screenplay writer."

"Eh, anything had to be an improvement from the drivel Missy wrote," I snorted. "How are you doing? The kids?"

"I'm fine. Mia is working on her cheer routine for her try-out. Masen is practicing the piano and butchering some piece by Debussy, I think. Owen is sleeping, dealing with a nasty-ass migraine and Kyra is in the shower since she just got back from work," Edward answered. "They're all happy, healthy and protected. Oliver is staying in the apartment overnight while Steve is with you."

"And you, angel?" I asked. "How are you?"

"Lonely, horny, and hungry," he snorted.

"Interesting combination," I giggled. "Hungry?"

"I cooked dinner for the kids but got wrapped up in something for launch tomorrow that when I went to eat my meal, the food was gone. Our sons, also known as the bottomless pits, inhaled the entire pound and half of spaghetti and pasta sauce leaving none for their dear old dad," he frowned. "So, I ate a yogurt cup and some granola because I was being a lazy ass."

"So, the hungry thing is all on our children and your lazy ass," I laughed. He rolled his eyes and settled back on our bed. He was delightfully shirtless, wearing a pair of sleep pants that displayed the perfect 'v' pointing down to my favorite part of his body besides his warm eyes and loving heart. I moaned quietly, watching his body shift on the bed.

"You okay over there, gorgeous?" he quipped.

"I'm feeling lonely and horny, too," I breathed wantonly. I was wearing a black silken robe and a blue camisole and thong underneath that left little to the imagination. I loosened the robe, displaying my lingerie underneath.

"Holy hell," Edward croaked, staring at my body. "Don't move. I'm going to lock the door because if we're doing what I think we're doing, I do _not_ want to be interrupted." He hopped out of the bed. The computer moved and I heard a quiet crash. Edward cursed but he returned quickly, rubbing his side.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I tripped over the bedding and ran into the dresser. I'll have a lovely bruise on my ribs, but it'll be worth it if we get to have some hot Skype sex," he purred, sitting on the bed. "But, be ready when you get home for the real thing, baby. This is a sad approximation of what will be done to you on Sunday night."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Cullen," I smirked. "Now, what shall we start with?"

"I don't know," he chuckled darkly. "Personally, I think you're wearing too many clothes."

"What? You can totally see my nipples through this shirt and these aren't panties, they're dental floss," I replied, moving the computer back to display my barely there thong.

"Fuck," Edward croaked out.

"Little hard to do that over Skype, angel," I said as I sat back on the pillows, spreading my legs apart so Edward could get a nice view of my pussy. I idly ran my fingers on the insides of my thighs. "Besides, you're covered up, too."

"Problem solved," he barked out, pulling down his pants to reveal his rock hard cock. With a wink, he made his arousal twitch. I giggled moving my one hand to my breasts, toying with my peaked nipples. My other hand was moving closer to my core. "Bella, I need to see you."

"Top or bottom?" I asked. I knew I'd be naked before the end of our tryst on the computer, but he had to choose what he wanted to see first: my breasts or my pussy.

"Bella," he whined.

"Choose, Edward or I will stay clothed and you see nothing," I chuckled, twisting my nipple.

"Bottom," he pleaded. "I can see how turned on you are through your panties and I want to see how wet you are." I bit my lip, closing my legs to pull off my panties. I tossed them on the edge of bed before I spread my legs again. "God, I wish I was there, Bella."

"Hmmm, me too," I cooed. "You're so much better at making me come with your fingers and tongue than I am. Unfortunately, I left my vibrator at home." I snaked my hand between my legs, running my fingers along my folds. Edward's eyes were trained on my hand. "Tell me what you want me to do, Edward."

"Touch your body, Bella. I want to see how wet you are. Show me your finger after you caress your pretty little clit," he growled, wrapping his hand around his cock. I blushed, circling my fingers over the bundle of nerves. I moaned when I pulled my hand away, desperately wanting to continue that feeling but Edward wanted to see my wetness. I was drenched. "Fuck, baby. What I wouldn't give to bury my face between your thighs and lick you until you scream?"

"I fucking love your tongue," I snarled as I moved my hand back to my pussy, circling the nub quickly. "I love when your tongue pushes inside of my body, caressing the inside of my pussy."

"Yessssss," he hissed as he pumped his hand on his cock. "You taste so fucking good, Bella. I never imagined tasting something so succulent. So sweet and perfect, baby. It's even sweeter when you come all over my face, Bella." He grunted, bucking his hips. His hand was twisting over his arousal. "Put your fingers in your mouth, Bella. Tell me how you taste. Is it sweet?"

"Hmmmm," I purred, removing my hand from my slick folds. I slid my fingers between my lips, staring at my sexy husband. "So sweet, Edward. I can see why you like licking my pussy, baby. Though, you do taste better." He growled lowly. His animalistic sound caused the wetness between my legs to increase.

"Baby, can I see all of you?" Edward begged. "I love seeing your pussy but your whole body is so beautiful."

I nodded, tossing my camisole off my body, revealing my naked body. "I'm naked and open for you, Edward. Tell me. What do you want me to do?" I said in a slightly husky tone.

"Slip your fingers inside your pretty pink pussy, gorgeous," Edward choked out as his pumps became jerkier. "Curl them and make yourself come."

"I'll try," I cooed, moving my hand back to my core. My eyes rolled back in my head as my fingertips grazed over my clit before I dipped my fingers inside of my entrance. "Fuck!" Edward growled lowly as I languidly thrust my fingers in and out of my drenched folds. "Edward, talk to me. Tell me what you'd be doing to me if we were making love."

"Oh, baby, I'd slide between your thighs and inside of your tight body," he crooned. "Your silken walls would be hugging my cock, quivering with anticipation. Fuck, Bella, you feel so amazing when we make love." I moaned as I rocked against my own hand, desperately wishing it was Edward inside of me. "That's it, baby. Fuck your fingers."

"Come with me, Edward," I pleaded, staring at my husband's handsome face. "Please, baby."

"Oh, my Bella," he moaned. "I'm right there with you. I wish I was inside of you, feeling you squeeze me and hold me close. I love you so much, baby. So much."

"Edward!" I shrieked, my orgasm building at my own hand with the help of my husband's voice. "Oh, Edward! I'm…"

"Me, too, gorgeous," he panted as his hands moved over his own twitching arousal.

Together, we came, chanting each other's names as our bodies reacted to our self love. After a few moments of gathering my senses, I sat back up, pulling a t-shirt I had placed on the bed over my body. Edward had walked back, wiping off his stomach of his release. "You so planned that," he chuckled.

"Why else would I be wearing barely there underwear?" I snickered. "I hate butt floss but I know it turns you on."

"No, seeing you come turns me on," he said. "That helped with the horniness. I'm still lonely and now even hungrier. I see a midnight snack in my future."

"Make sure it's healthy," I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, dear," he snorted. "God, you're in LA and you're still nagging me."

"I am but you love me," I said.

"I do, Bella. More than you ever will know," he said, brushing his finger on the computer screen, presumably to caress my face. "As you love me, right?"

"Edward, the love I have for you consumes my whole heart," I said, hugging the pillow to my body. "I mean, I love our children but what I feel for you is…more."

He smiled crookedly, looking younger than his nearly forty-eight years. His face was still fairly youthful with minimal wrinkles. The only ones you could see were around his eyes and his mouth from his constant smiling. His hair was mostly bronze with a touch of gray at the temples and littered throughout his entire mop of hair. He was still in impeccable shape just not as toned as he was when he was younger. However, behind his golden eyes was fear. I could see his blinding fear that something was going to happen to me or to our kids because of Jacob. I hated that. I hated that my one and only ex was causing this much pain for me, my family and my husband.

It further solidified my abhorrence of Jacob Black.

He just needed to go away.

**A/N: What a beast…ten thousand words. There's no way I could ever write drabble. I'm such a wordy girl. *Snorts.* Anyhow, we are getting into the thick of things with our favorite mongoloid, Jacob. He's closer than you think. But, the family is well protected. We've met Steve Burgess, Ricky's son, who is in charge of Bella's protection and his two associates, Oliver and Casey (pictures are on my blog). We also got to LA and got some Skype sex (LOL). Up next, we're going to finish the trip to LA. There's a surprise in there for our favorite nerdy family but you'll have to wait until the chapter to find out what that is. **

**Check out my blog (link in profile) for pictures and such from this chapter. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	5. Chapter 5

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlock's), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

**Anyhow, we are getting into the thick of things with our favorite mongoloid, Jacob. He's closer than you think. But, the family is well protected. We've met Steve Burgess, Ricky's son, who is in charge of Bella's protection and his two associates, Oliver and Casey (pictures are on my blog). We also got to LA and got some Skype sex (LOL). Up next, we're going to finish the trip to LA. There's a surprise in there for our favorite nerdy family. This chapter is where we get to see the surprise. YAY!**

**Chapter Five: Disney Land**

**EPOV**

"Dad, you realize you're…a bit more excited about this than we are," Kyra deadpanned. "You're like a big kid. It's Disneyland. No big deal."

"Well, my darling daughter, I never went to Disneyland as a kid. Disneyworld, yes. Disneyland, no," I said as I finished folding my clothes, stuffing them into the suitcase that I was sharing with Masen and Owen. "Besides, why are you complaining? I'm pulling you out of school to go to California. You should be thrilled." The launch of the new tablet went off without a hitch and I decided to treat me and my family to a mini-vacay.

_But, I am very, very excited. _

"Don't get me wrong, Dad. I'm totally pumped, but confused as to why," Kyra said as she played with her long braid that was hanging over her shoulder. "Are you that horny for mom that you just couldn't wait the three days until she came back?"

"Kyra Marie Cullen," I snarled. "That is not an appropriate discussion for this setting."

"Come on, Dad. I know you and mom have sex. Hello? You have four kids!" Kyra snickered.

I scrubbed my face, trying to calm down. I shot Kyra a look, who gave me her version of a crooked smirk. Yes, I missed Bella. My daughter was on the mark in the regard. _In more ways than two…Skype sex = HOT and horny hubby. _But that was not the reason for our departure to Los Angeles. I didn't want to be away from her while Jacob was floating around unhindered. Yes, I trusted Steve…

_Who am I kidding? I don't trust Steve. Not yet. He has yet to prove his trustworthiness._

So, shortly after the hot Skype internet sex I had with my wife on Thursday, I called up my pilot. _Yes, I had a pilot. Whitlock Technologies has three private jets._ I asked him to prepare a flight plan for Saturday to Monday, going to LA. Currently, we were leaving to go the private airstrip in an hour. Owen, Masen and I were essentially packed. Mia and Kyra were lollygagging. Well, rather, Kyra was questioning my motives for this impromptu family vacation, claiming that sex was my motivator.

_That's part of it, daughter of mine. A small part, but a part nonetheless._

The main reason for the trip was my anxiety over Jacob's obsession with my wife.

In California, I arranged for us to be staying at the Grand Californian. Plus, I had tickets for Sunday and Monday for the parks. Our return flight wasn't until late afternoon. We could go to the parks in the morning. Additionally, our kids were old enough that they could go on their own, as long as they had a security guard with them while I spent some time with my wife. Hopefully in bed. Naked.

_Dear God. Kyra is right. My seventeen year old has caught on to my tells. Shit._

"You're blushing, Pop," Kyra laughed. "Sex is sooooooooo the reason for this trip."

"You go finish packing," I chided, pointing to the door. "Casey is coming with Oliver in forty-five minutes. The plane is due to take off in two hours. Time is of the essence, Kyra. Get your sister to get a move on."

"Sure, Daddy," she winked, dancing out of my room. "We won't be late so you can get your swerve on."

"KYRA!" I barked. She just laughed. Rolling my eyes, I zipped up the suitcase and lugged it downstairs. Owen and Masen were already in the kitchen with their backpacks. Owen was reading his homework that he was missing on Monday while Masen was playing on his PSP player. I kissed my boy's heads before I checked my carryon bag. I had my computer, tickets and various books to read.

As I was waiting for Kyra and Mia, I called Henry to verify that he would watch the house while we were out of town. He said that he'd make regular rounds and patrols until our return late Monday night. Still not a hundred percent trusting of Henry, I called Matthew and asked him to do the same. _I'm getting a complex. Why don't I trust our new security team? _Matthew chuckled and promised to ensure the safety of my house.

By the time Oliver and Casey arrived, the girls were downstairs with their shared suitcase. Oliver carried the bags out to the car and we piled into the massive SUV. Once in the car, we drove the short distance to the private airstrip where Whitlock's jets were housed. We were taking _CullWhit One_ to LA. At the airfield, Oliver parked the car and we got onto the plane. The jets were small but quite luxurious. We paid good money for them, utilizing them for our business travels for the company and for the foundation. _Foundation 2010 _was the jet assigned for The Cullen Children's Foundation business. Whenever Bella, me or anyone else had to address an issue for a foundation location or take a trip, we'd use that plane.

Jeeves, the pilot…_yes, his name is really Jeeves_...greeted me with a smile. We got on board. The kids all spread out around the plane. Masen and Owen were in the back, huddled around their gaming systems. Kyra was curled up on the couch and Mia was sitting next to me.

Mia hated flying.

Hell, who was I kidding? So did I. Such is life, though.

We were all settled into our spots when the flight attendant began moving through the cabin. She told us about the safety features of the plane before she wandered to the rear of the plane to prepare our in-flight meal before Jeeves took off. The plane began taxiing down the runway. Mia put her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. "It's okay, Mia," I whispered against her hair.

"Does it get any easier, Daddy? Flying?" she whimpered.

"We're safe, sweet girl. Jeeves is the best pilot," I soothed as the plane began its takeoff. Mia laced her fingers with mine and snuggled against me. Her vice-like grip loosened slightly when we reached our cruising altitude. However, she stayed suctioned to my body as she read her novel for language arts. I popped in a set of ear buds, reading some science-fiction/fantasy novel akin to _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

Two hours into the flight, the flight attendant came around with food for us all. It was just snacks and such. Mia just nibbled at her meal while the rest of us inhaled our food. After our snack was cleared, Owen crashed while Masen came to sit next to his sister on the other side of her. Kyra wandered back up to the front, sitting on the couch in the front of the plane. We stayed like that until the plane began its descent into a private airfield just outside of LA. Mia was holding my hand and Masen's bicep. Masen was grimacing as his sister's fingers dug into his skin.

"Mia, sweetheart, lay up on your brother. I'm certain he would like to keep his arm," I teased.

"Sorry, Mase," Mia frowned, rubbing Masen's arm. Masen just smiled crookedly at his sister, communicating with her as only a twin can. I sighed, remembering the closeness I had with my sister prior to my relationship with Bella. We were as close, if not closer than Mia and Masen.

Alice had been my best friend all throughout my life. She was my protector and my confidante. She was the one who helped me survive elementary school with all of the physical bullying. She encouraged me in middle school when the tormenting turned more psychological. Now, don't get me wrong, I still got stuffed into lockers and got my ass beat in middle school, but it was more cutting at my minute sense of confidence and self-worth. Finally, she was just there for me in high school, college and beyond. She was an amazing sister. She still is an amazing sister. I love her tremendously and always will.

Our relationship has changed, though. Once I met and fell in love with Bella, my sister was no longer the most important person in my life. I know that Alice was sad when I became involved with my beautiful wife, but she was so happy that I found someone who loved me for _me._ In all of my geeky, nerdy glory.

I was no longer the skinny, nervous and dorky boy from my childhood. My body physically changed. I was tall with more muscles than scrawny nothingness. My glasses that I wore most of my life are gone thanks to Lasik. I ran a multi-billion dollar corporation with my best friend and started a successful non-for-profit with the foundation. I was proud of my achievements but I still had my insecurities. Those insecurities stemmed from self-esteem issues. _Being cut down from your classmates, older brother and sperm donor, definitely is not good for the confidence. Years of therapy help, but…_ I'm better than I was, but I'm still not as assured as Alice, Jasper or even Bella. I second guess myself all of the time. I'm even doing it now.

_Will Bella like her surprise? _

_Will she be mad that I pulled the kids out of school? It's just one day. They'll be back on Tuesday. Wednesday at the latest. _

"Daddy?" Kyra asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out," Owen supplied for his sister. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," I replied, giving them both a warm smile.

"Good," Kyra smirked. "Seeing you walk around with a chubby is not what I want to see as we leave the plane. I'd be scarred for life. Jeeves said that we've just landed there's a car waiting for us."

"KYRA!" all of the kids yelled, plus me. She gave me a sweet smile, shrugging her shoulder.

We deplaned and I pulled my oldest daughter aside. Arching a brow, "Kyra, the sexual comments need to stop. What your mother and I do in the privacy of our own bedroom is between us. Besides, I was not thinking about _that_. I was remembering my relationship with Aunt Alice after I saw Mia and Masen comfort each other on the plane. It's a twin connection and I miss it."

"Oh," Kyra blushed, looking down at the tarmac. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Thank you for apologizing. My concern, however, is about these comments your making," I said sternly. "I'm glad our relationship is improving but I'm not your 'buddy.' I'm still your dad and I don't know about you, but the fact you know what a 'chubby' is kind of freaks me out." _This coming from a man who hadn't masturbated until he was thirty. My kids probably know more about sex than I do!_

"Dad, Mom did have the _talk_ with me. I know about sex," Kyra explained. "I've been on birth control since I was a freshman."

"Trust me, I know," I said flatly.

"It's so my periods are regulated. They're all sorts of wonky. You can relax, though. I'm still your little girl. Pure as the driven snow. I kind of have to have a boyfriend in order to lose my virginity. My punishment has put a damper on my social life. No boyfriends," Kyra said, arching a brow.

_Good. I don't want to have to pull out the gun. _"You're getting there, Kyra and I'm secretly thrilled that you don't have a boyfriend," I sighed. Kyra growled. "You'll understand when you're a parent. Now, we've got to check into the hotel and I need to surprise your mom at Harry Winston."

"She's gonna shit a brick," Kyra giggled.

"She is…and watch your language," I retorted guiding my daughter to the waiting limousine.

The ride to the Grand Californian was long since traffic was a bitch. I barely had enough time to check us in and deposit my kids before I darted out the door, going back to the limo driver who was driving me to Beverly Hills. Shortly before two, I walked into the store. An attractive woman approached me. "Good afternoon," she said, eyeing me up, licking her lips and not-so-subtly adjusting her breasts. Her uneven breasts. "Do you have an appointment?"

"My wife does," I explained, shooting her an icy glare. "Isabella Cullen. The appointment is at two."

The woman took out her tablet, an earlier incarnation of the tablet that I just re-released yesterday, and consulted with the calendar. "Oh, yes! I see her name. She should be here shortly. Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Cullen?"

"Some water would be great," I said curtly, narrowing my eyes at the woman. She shrank back before scurrying away. I wandered around the store, staring at the glittering gems in the cases. As I was waiting for the woman, my phone vibrated from my pocket. I took it out and saw a text from Steve. He knew of my intention to shock and surprise my wife.

_We're around the corner. Miss Bella needs this. Needs you. She barely slept last night – Steve_

_Thanks, Steve. I appreciate you telling me – Edward_

_No problem – Steve_

I pocketed my cell phone, turning around and running directly into the sales associate. She spilled an entire glass of water down my shirt. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen," she whimpered.

I arched a brow, wrinkling my nose. "Not a problem," I said blandly.

"Alyssa! You're done!" came a loud voice. "Go in the back and gather your belongings!"

"But? It was a mistake," Alyssa whimpered. "Please, Mr. Rediker."

"It's not a big deal, sir," I said, turning to the short man with a shiny bald head. "I wasn't paying attention."

Mr. Rediker pursed his lips. "You got lucky, Alyssa. However, I'll be handling this sale. Shoo!" He waved her off and she ran toward the back of the store. "I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Cullen. Alyssa is one of our newer associates. She's like a bull in a china shop but knows her gemstones. I'm Phinneas Rediker, manager of the store."

"Edward Cullen," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Would you like a new shirt since Alyssa doused you?" Phinneas asked.

"Not enough time. My wife, who doesn't know I'm here, is just around the corner," I said, giving the door a sly grin.

"A surprise?" Phinneas grinned. "Oh, I love this. Here, go into this room. I'll greet Mrs. Cullen and when I go to get the item you have chosen for her, you can present it to her!"

"I like the way you think, Phinneas," I smirked.

"Call me Phinn," he replied, pushing me toward a private room that had a small window that I could see out into the store. Phinn smoothed out his suit coat when the door opened. Steve walked in first, followed by Bella. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She looked tired and drawn. The circles under her eyes were dark and her beautiful face was morphed into a frown. "Welcome to Harry Winston of Beverly Hills. My name is Phinn. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," Bella said tiredly. "Two o'clock. My husband set it up. The last name is Cullen."

Phinn gave me a fleeting glance before checking his tablet. "Yes! Mrs. Cullen, welcome! Your husband has chosen some very lovely pieces for you."

"Pieces?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing.

"So you can have a choice, Mrs. Cullen," he smiled. "While I have no doubt that Mr. Cullen has exquisite taste in jewelry, he'd probably want to make sure that you had a say in the decision about your present."

"Oh," Bella murmured.

"Now, come this way, Mrs. Cullen. We'll set you up in one of our private showing rooms. Would you like anything?" Phinn asked.

"Coffee, please," she replied wearily. Phinn nodded and guided her to the showing room across the store from where I was sitting. Phinn ducked in the back, presumably to get my wife's coffee. Steve saw me in the other room, giving me a slight head nod. I smiled at him and watched as he stood protectively outside of the room where my wife was seated. Phinn came back out with a tray with coffee, creamer and sugar. He left the tray inside of the room and he walked across the store to me.

"You ready, Mr. Cullen?" Phinn asked.

"Anything to make her smile," I replied.

"She does look sad. Why?" Phinn questioned, his thick brows furrowing behind his glasses.

"Long story," I grumbled. Phinn nodded and walked to a small case, taking out the three items I had pre-selected for my wife: two pairs of earrings and a ring. I know that Bella was going to choose one of the pairs of earrings. The ring, though, was different and so pretty. Hell, I may just buy it to give to her for our anniversary. Phinn arranged the jewelry on a slick black tray covered with black velvet.

"Here you go, Mr. Cullen. I'll be right behind you," Phinn smiled.

I carried the tray across the store, slipping into the private room. "Thank you for the coffee," Bella said. "It's the best I've had all week." She turned to look at Phinn but when she saw me, her brown eyes widened in surprise. "Edward?"

"Hi, gorgeous," I said, giving her a crooked grin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were in Chicago. The launch…"

"Happened without a hitch," I said as I put the tray on the table, sitting down next to her. "Besides, I wanted to be with you."

"The kids…our protection…" she stammered.

"The kids are here, safely ensconced in the Grand Californian near Disneyland with Casey and Oliver," I explained.

"Disneyland?"

"Well, I figured if we're here as a family, we're going to have some family fun," I smirked. "We have tickets to Disneyland and California Adventure for tomorrow and Monday."

"The kids and school," she chided.

"It's one day, Bella," I retorted. "Besides, all of our kiddos are brilliant and won't be too far behind by missing one day." Bella's lips were smashed together, obviously pissed off at my decision. "Relax, love. We both need to step away from the drama of Jacob and well, this is the best opportunity to do so. We're over three thousand miles away from Chicago. Jacob doesn't know we're here. We can have fun and enjoy the sun."

"This wasn't planned?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Total spur of the moment decision. Well, not really spur of the moment. It's been cooking since Thursday," I winked. Bella blushed, smacking my shoulder. Then, she leaned over and kissed my lips sweetly. "Hmmmm, another one." She eagerly acquiesced, sweeping her tongue inside of my mouth before she pulled back. "Are you mad?"

"No," she answered. "I'm actually really happy you're here. I couldn't sleep last night. The nightmares were awful."

"Gorgeous," I pouted, pulling her into my lap. "You could have called me."

"I know," she sighed, tucking her head under my chin. I held her as she nestled against me.

"Now, as much as I love holding you, you are here for a surprise," I said. I looked back at Phinn who was dancing by the door. "I'll let the expert take over."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Phinn said as he sat down across from us. "I'm sorry that you're having a tough time, Mrs. Cullen. Perhaps some bling will make you feel better?"

"Just having my husband here is all I need," she said, kissing my jaw. "But, let's see what he's chosen for me."

"Excellent!" Phinn said, clapping his hands. He began prattling about the three pieces on the tray. As I predicted, Bella loved a pair of earrings from the Belle collection. So, I nodded to Phinn to wrap them up. Also, I gave him a clue that I wanted the ring, too. He grinned widely, taking the tray with him to wrap up my purchases. He already had my credit number on file from when I reserved the selections for my wife.

As we waited for Phinn, Bella and I spoke quietly about her meetings with the movie executives. She also told me about the new script that she was writing. She showed me a few pages on her phone that were saved to her SkyDrive. I had read Rose's novels and was astounded by her attention to detail. Bella captured that in her writing for the script.

Phinn came back with a black bag with black tissue paper sticking out of the top. He handed me a folder. I checked the prices and verified all of the information before I signed my name. Once I did that, Phinn handed me the bag. "I hope you enjoy your pieces, Mrs. Cullen. Your husband as an eye for beautiful things. The treasures he just bought for you will just enhance your beauty. I wish you both the best of luck and if you ever need anything else, I've included my card in the bag."

"Thank you, Phinn," I said. He nodded and led us to the door, Steve on our heels. The limo that had driven me was still parked outside. I helped Bella into the car. "We need to get your stuff from Chateau Marmont."

"Who says I'm staying with you?" Bella asked cheekily. I growled. "Kidding, Edward. Just kidding. Let me just text Rose and tell her that we're checking out." She took out her cell phone and tapped out a brief message. Rose's reaction was instant. Bella snorted when she showed me the response.

_I knew SGD couldn't stay away! Have fun, Bellini. Have some awesome, monkey-lovin! – Ro_

I swiped the phone from Bella. _This is SGD. Bella will be walking funny upon her return to Chicago – SGD _

I turned off her phone, shoving it into my pocket. "What did you say, Edward?"

"Nothing," I smirked. Steve snickered from his spot at the far end of the limo.

"Sure, Edward. And I'm a natural blonde," Bella deadpanned, putting her head on my shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you. God, I needed you."

"I'm here, gorgeous," I said quietly, pressing a kiss to her hair. She melted against me, nodding off for the short ride to the hotel. A half hour later, we arrived at Chateau Marmont. Steve was trying to convince me to stay in the limo with Bella while he packed up their belongings. My stubborn wife wouldn't hear of it and she dragged her exhausted body away from mine. Twenty minutes later, we had checked out of the hotel and back in the limo.

The ride to the new hotel was pretty quiet. Bella had crashed again and was drooling on my lap. I idly played with her hair while we inched through the traffic in LA. _I thought Chicago traffic was bad. That's NOTHING compared to this shit. _What should have taken roughly a half hour ended up being nearly an hour and a half. I was uncomfortable because I had to pee. Bella was leaning direction on my legs with her arms around my waist, pinching my bladder.

We finally arrived at the hotel. I gave Steve his key to his room that he was sharing with the other bodyguards. I wanted to let Bella sleep, but I couldn't carry her like I used to. _This getting old business sucks. _Balancing Bella's bags, we went up to our suite. It was three bedrooms. The girls shared a room, as did the boys. Bella and I had our own room, thankfully. The bodyguards were staying in a smaller suite across the hall, with access to our rooms with a spare set of keys.

Inside the suite, Mia and Owen were watching television. Masen was taking a nap and Kyra was working on some homework. Oliver and Casey were playing cards at the table in the kitchenette.

"Mom!" Mia squealed, bounding over to Bella. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Bella replied, hugging Mia tightly. One by one, each of our children ambled over to my wife, hugging and kissing her. Kyra's smirk was too much. I gave her a glare, a silent warning to keep her mouth shut. After our greetings and reunions, we all decided to lay down for a nap. Masen was grumbling that he was disturbed, stomping back to his room. We set the alarms and made the executive decision to go to Naples Ristorante E Pizzeria.

Bella fell back asleep quickly but was plagued by nightmares. She clung to me in our bedroom, crying silently. I was a mess. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help my wife. I just soothed her as best I could while she fell apart in my arms during our nap. Well, her nap. I sure as hell didn't sleep.

It was a short walk from the hotel to the restaurant. Casey, Oliver and Steve were invited to the restaurant, but decided to hang outside. They got something to eat while we slept, rotating in and out of the room during the nap. We were seated relatively quickly due to the size of our party: six people. I ordered a bottle of wine for me and Bella while the kids got authentic cherry cokes. Over our meal of pizza for the kids and some pasta for Bella and me, we talked about all that Bella missed while she was gone. Mia made the cheerleading squad. Kyra was getting all A's (as of this most recent grading period). Owen auditioned for all-state and got called back to the district festival. Masen was the only one who didn't have _big _news. He was just coasting by, preparing for his audition for the musical after winter break.

I told Bella about the launch of the newest tablet and she was overjoyed at the press it was getting. Not to sound cocky, but Whitlock Technologies was more recognized than Apple at this point. At least in a professional standpoint. Apple was still kicking our asses in the music players, but we were doing awesome with the tablets, law enforcement technology and now, medical advancements with my version of the 'tricorder.' I was amazed at the accuracy of my invention. It was now at the point where I could start doing trials with it, gathering information from doctors, nurses and nurse practitioners about the quality of the product.

Bella shared her news about becoming the screenplay writer for Rose's film. Kyra was the most shocked. Rose was Kyra's idol. In a way, Rose and Kyra were kindred spirits. I saw a lot of my quasi-sister-in-law in my daughter. However, it was the most obnoxious part. _Loud mouth. Attitude. Snarky retorts. Bitchy. _Ugh, I'm such a horrible father. I just called my daughter bitchy. Anyhoo…Kyra never really registered that Bella was Rose's agent or that she was Rose's best friend. Knowing that my wife was now writing the screenplay for _The Charmed Ones_, Kyra was having some slight hero-worship of Bella.

We finished our dessert and left the restaurant, walking back to the hotel. Owen was walking backwards as he was excitedly planning our day. "I'm so pumped about this," he chattered. "The park opens at ten, but I know Dad got the early admission. We get in an hour earlier! We should be up by no later than seven, breakfast at eight and in line by eight-thirty."

"Owen, it's vacation. Relax," Kyra snickered, grabbing at his shirt. Owen scowled playfully at his sister. Kyra rolled her eyes as she pushed past him.

"Since we only have tomorrow and Monday to go to the parks, we'll be up early, Owen," Bella said diplomatically. "I've only ever been to Disneyland when I was a little girl. I don't remember much."

"Thanks, Mom," Owen said as he pulled out a book, yammering about all of the places he wanted to inside of the park. His enthusiasm was endearing. Mia and Masen were with him, just as excited. Kyra was wandering ahead of us, talking quietly to Steve. My eyes narrowed at the two of them.

_She's just a baby…and it's illegal, Burgess._

"Stop growling, Edward. They're just talking," Bella chided.

"Our relationship started off as just _talking_," I admonished. "Look at us now. We've been married for nearly nineteen years with four children."

"Talking, Edward. Besides, we could have it worse. One of the moms from the volleyball team was telling me about her oldest daughter and her love affair with a goth boy who has black lips and wears big baggy pants, smelling like pot all of the time. Steve is clean-cut, respectful…"

"And eight years older," I hissed.

"And how much older than me are you?" Bella challenged.

"Five years," I grumbled.

"You have no reason to complain. You were graduating from high school when I was in seventh grade," Bella smirked. "You were probably taking apart your first computer when I was born. Shut it."

"When we got together, neither one of us was under the age of consent," I said, pointing to Kyra and Steve. She was putting her hand on his bicep. "Shit! She's flirting. Our daughter wants to jump his bones."

"Edward, calm down. They're talking," Bella soothed. "What will cause you to relax?"

"For Steve to stay away from my baby girl," I spat. Bella smacked my stomach. "Oh, don't do that, Bella. I ate too much pasta. I'm gonna puke."

"So, I'm guessing sex won't calm you down?" Bella asked, giving me a saucy grin. "I don't want you to throw up on me."

"Give me an hour."

xx STTD xx

The next morning started way too early. Owen was pounding on everyone's door, including the bodyguards', at seven. Bella and I groaned, having fallen asleep a few hours previous. We spent most of the night reconnecting as husband and wife, soothing Bella's frazzled nerves and fucking my brains out, seemingly to cause me to forget the flirtation that was happening between my oldest girl and Bella's bodyguard.

_It didn't work. Steve better keep his paws to himself. _

_Not. Legal._

_She's seventeen._

"Come on, old man," Bella said as she dragged her still naked body from bed. I watched her, staring at her beauty. "Stop ogling and get your pale, scrawny ass out of bed, Edward." She sauntered into the bathroom, with me following. We took a shower together. We dressed casually and comfortably. Bella was in a pair of jeans and t-shirt while I wore a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved Henley.

In the suite, Owen was handing out pieces of paper. It was our itinerary, geared to everyone's likes and dislikes. Masen and Owen were spending the day together with Casey. Mia was with Kyra. Oliver was their bodyguard. Bella and I were free to do what we wanted. Steve was assigned to us.

"Separating everyone, Owen?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Mom, honestly, do you see me and Masen hanging out at the girly castle?" Owen chided.

"Not really," Bella giggled. "This proposed itinerary seems pretty detailed. When did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Owen blushed, pushing up his glasses.

"He really didn't, Mom," Masen snickered. "He was on his tablet all night, planning out the perfect trip for each of us."

"You've been hanging out with Aunt Alice too much, Owen," I snorted. "She would do the same exact thing when we were kids." Owen blushed, hiding behind his hand. I hugged him to my side. "Thank you for doing this, Owen. It looks great."

"You're welcome, Dad," Owen replied giving me a shy grin.

"Can I make one small amendment?" Bella asked.

"Sure, Mom," Owen said as he took out a pen from his pocket.

"Let's have everyone meet for lunch at one. You didn't account for hungry bellies," Bella chuckled.

"I knew I forgot something," Owen grumbled, staring at his paper. "Do you all want sit-down, full service? Or counter service?"

"Have pity on your old parents," I said. "Sit-down service."

"Ooooookay," Owen said grudgingly. "Let's go to Carnation Café. It sounds pretty good." He wrote down lunch with family on his paper, glaring at the rest of us to do the same. Bella swiped a pen from the counter and jotted down the time and location. Kyra held out her hand toward Owen, who pressed it into her waiting palm. She wrote down the information and folded the paper, placing it into her pocket of her shorts. Her very short and tight _red_ shorts. "Now, we're running late for breakfast. They have a delicious breakfast buffet here in the hotel." Owen shoved up his glasses, walking purposefully toward the door.

We all followed dutifully to the buffet. I paid for our massive party of nine people. Oliver, Casey and Steve were trying to finagle paying for their own meals. I gave them a stare, indicating that I was cover the cost of the trip. It was my pathetic, horny ass that caused use to be here in the first place. I sure as hell wasn't going to make them pay their own way. Yes, it was expensive as fuck, but it's not like I don't have the money.

_Not to sound conceited, but I have more money than I know what to do with…I can only donate so much. Why not spend it on my family and bodyguards. _

Breakfast was delicious and filling. I distributed the tickets to the parks. I had paid the extra cost to have open tickets to either park: Disneyland or California Adventure. The girls were going to go to Disneyland with Oliver. Masen and Owen were heading into California Adventure with Casey. Bella and I decided to go to Disneyland in case there was an issue with the girls. Kyra wasn't very street smart. Mia was a little bit better, but panicked when she was told that they were on their own with Oliver.

The boys went into California Adventure, using the Grand Californian's entrance to the park. Bella and I, along with the girls and our two bodyguards, clambered onto the monorail. It was a short ride to Disneyland. After we entered the park, Oliver, Kyra and Mia went toward the castle while Steve, Bella and I wandered around Main Street. I had no real desire to be at the park. In a perfect world, Bella and I would be in our room, making love all day long. But alas, we're here. In the happiest place on earth.

Or is that Disney World?

Despite my hesitation on being in the amusement park, Bella and I had a good time. We rode a few rides, having a fun time in the tea cups and Space Mountain. Bella wanted to smack me though after Space Mountain. She hated roller coasters. Put a roller coaster in the dark and that was just hell for her.

When we got off Space Mountain, it was nearly one. We walked toward the Carnation Café. Steve was walking behind us at a leisurely pace. He was always there but never made his presence overbearing. He was like a shadow but not. _That makes no sense, Cullen._ Arriving at the restaurant, we saw that the boys were already there. Owen was grinning like a buffoon while Masen looked bedraggled and tired.

"Are you having fun, boys?" Bella asked them.

"This is soooooo cool, Mom!" Owen gushed. "We rode the roller coaster five times!"

"We only got off when I threatened to puke on my brother," Masen grumbled. "I was screaming a sissy girl on the 'Californian Screamin' roller coaster."

"You were," Owen snorted. "I promise that we won't go crazy with the rides after lunch."

"We're going to the Animation Academy," Masen explained. "I'm excited about that. I think it's cool to see the artists at work considering I can't draw to save my life."

"Me neither," Bella said as she put her arm around Masen's shoulders. He was already a few inches taller than my wife. Based off the size of his feet and his most recent growth spurt, Masen was gunning to be my height or even taller. "Though your dad is worse."

"It's true," I chuckled. "All of the artistic ability is with Alice. She's the only one who can draw out of everyone in our family."

"What about you guys?" Owen asked, sitting down by the entrance of the restaurant, looking out the window for Kyra, Mia and Oliver. My son was on a tight timeline and tardiness was not something he was going to stand for.

"It was nice to just wander around the park, enjoying the warm weather," I said. "It's so much nicer here than it is back home."

"I checked on my phone, Dad. It's snowing!" Masen said, holding up his cell phone. "Gianna sent me this text while we were in line for the roller coaster."

"Ugh," I groaned. "That's going to be a bitch to shovel."

"Henry said that he did it for you, Mr. Edward," Steve said.

"Oh," I replied, my brows shooting to my hairline. "Thanks."

"Henry explained that if your driveway wasn't shoveled, it would be a clear indication that no one was home. Jacob might take that opportunity to, um, snoop," Steve explained. Casey nodded, his eyes wide and full of understanding.

"Where are they?" Owen growled. "Mom said one. It's a quarter after!"

"Relax, Owen. The girls will get here," Bella soothed. "If you're so worried, send Kyra or Mia a text to find out where they're at."

"Kay," Owen said, taking out his phone and tapping out a quick text.

Ten minutes later, Kyra, Mia and Oliver arrived. Owen shot his sister the death glare, which she pointedly ignored. Over our lunch, the girls told us about their time in Disneyland. Kyra explained that they were getting onto the ride at Space Mountain when Owen texted. Kyra and Mia loved it. Bella blanched next to me. I leaned over, kissing her temple and vowing that we wouldn't be going on it again.

Lunch took about an hour. The kids decided to join forces and go to California Adventure for the afternoon. Mia said that she missed her brother and Masen wanted to strangle Owen in his control-freak, anal-retentiveness. Because they made the decision to move parks, meant that Bella and I would go, too.

That afternoon flew by and before we knew it, we were back in the hotel with slightly sunburnt faces and smiles. It was a fun day. Tiring, but fun. Back in the hotel room, we ordered some room service and ate as a family. After dinner, the kids looked at Bella and me expectantly. Kyra stepped forward, biting her lip. "Look we know that we came out here to be here with Mom but we also think that it's important you two have some time to yourselves. Tonight, we made reservations for a local winery for you to have a tasting. Steve made the arrangements."

Bella and I shot a look at Steve. He blushed. "Miss Kyra approached me last night. She wanted to do something special for you two. I called while you were in line for the tea cups. Your reservation is at nine."

"So, you better change," Kyra smirked.

Bella stood up and hugged Kyra. "Thank you, _principessa,_" she whispered against my oldest daughter's hair.

"You're welcome, Momma," Kyra replied back, hugging Bella tightly. "You guys really deserve it. You have to deal with our drama and now this Jacob guy? You and Daddy should be allowed to have some alone-time." Bella kissed Kyra's cheek before she turned to our other children. Kyra walked over to me, snuggling against my chest. "Love you, Daddy. Have fun with Mom."

"I will, _principessa,_" I said, kissing her forehead. "This really means a lot to your mom and me."

"Have fun and don't get too drunk," Kyra giggled. Her golden eyes caught mine and they were filled with mischief.

"Don't even say it, Kyra Marie," I chided. She barked out a laugh before zipping her lips. Bella grabbed my hand after I hugged the rest of my children, dragging me into the bedroom. We changed into something a little more appropriate to wear to a wine tasting. Bella was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a floral pattern on it. She pinned her hair up, curling a few strands elegantly.

"Can I wear my new earrings?" Bella asked.

"Of course, gorgeous," I said, going to the bag and pulled out the box with Bella's new earrings. I opened up the box, smiling wistfully at the sparkling diamonds nestled on the black velvet. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said as she took the box from my hand. "I'm still in shock at how beautiful these are."

"They're okay. You outshine them by far," I said, wrapping my arms around Bella's slender waist. _Yes, her waist is still tiny despite her pregnancies. Is she as toned when she was younger? No. But I love her curves. _

"God, you are such a cheeseball," she snickered, putting the earrings in. "But, I love you for it."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen," I said, kissing her neck.

"Dad! Mom! The limo's here for your date!" Mia yelled through the door.

"You better finish getting ready," Bella said, pushing me out of the bathroom. I snickered and went to put on my dress shirt and tie. I sprayed some cologne one before grabbing my wallet, cell phone and room keys. Bella had finished changing and she was wearing a pair of red peep toe pumps. Her pedicure was apparent and her legs went on for days.

_Dear God. How am I going to not molest her in the limo?_

_Though, limo sex is pretty hot. _

_Damn it. Steve. He'll be with us. I'm guessing he won't want to see Bella and I do the horizontal mambo. _

_Shit. Damn. Fuck. _

"Why are you scowling?" Bella asked as she picked up her purse, tossing her phone and wallet inside.

"A serious lack of privacy," I pouted.

"We're taking a limo," she said, arching a brow.

"With our bodyguard," I huffed.

"Crap," Bella growled. "Fucking Jacob. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell. Motherfucker. Can't Steve sit in front with the driver? I can see how much you're turned on."

"Ugh!" I hissed, adjusting my boner so it was better hidden. "Come on, gorgeous." Bella was biting her lips, twisting her purse straps. I could see the tears building in her eyes. "Hey, why the tears?"

"Something so mundane as going out on a date shouldn't include an entourage," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I know," I said, leaning my cheek against her soft hair. A soft knock on the door broke us apart. "Let's have fun, enjoying our adult alone-time. Then, when we get back, I'll make love to my beautiful wife. Steve can't come in here."

"If he did, I'd be worried," Bella deadpanned.

xx STTD xx

"Guys! Come on! We've got to go. The plane is due to take off in two hours!" I shouted. The suite was a flurry of activity, none of which was actually getting ready to leave. It was like herding fucking cats. Bella and I were the only ones who were ready to leave since we stayed back at the suite while the kids spent the morning and early part of the afternoon at Disneyland.

"Mom! Help me pack all of the souvenirs. I don't want to smash my Mickey ears!" Owen wailed.

"Oh, lord," Bella grumbled. "Owen has regressed to being five."

"Who would have thought?" I shrugged as I did my final check with Jeeves.

"MOM! PLEASE?!" Owen screamed.

"I'm coming," Bella said. "Don't get your cargo pants in a twist, Owen."

Kyra and Mia came out of their room, shaking their heads. Mia's ears were on her head, slightly lopsided. Kyra was holding her set of ears. Owen had insisted that we all get a pair, taking a picture in front of the castle. Unfortunately, the sun had set and we didn't have the good camera. We all got onto the balcony of the suite, taking a picture this morning in front of the California Adventure sign with Oliver snapping the shot with the tiny point and shoot camera.

"What time are we getting into airport?" Mia asked.

"About nine-thirty," I replied.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Kyra whined.

"Yes," I answered. "You got a free day today. So, back to the grind tomorrow. Plus, don't you have work?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kyra snarled. "I spent most of my savings on this trip. I need to pick up extra shifts if I want to go to the Christmas formal. That's if I'm off restriction."

"You've definitely improved your behavior," I said. "Let me discuss it with your mom and we'll let you know."

"Okay," Kyra said. "Come on, Mia. Let's check downstairs in the gift shop if they have any good magazines. I need some reading material for the flight home. I finished my homework last night."

"I thought you were broke," Mia replied, giving Kyra a smirk.

"That's why you, my dear little sister, are going to lend me five bucks," Kyra laughed, dragging her glowering sister out of the room. "We'll be back in ten, Daddy!"

"Hold on," I said, reaching into my pocket. I took out fifty bucks, handing it to Kyra. "Don't spend your money unnecessarily. Or your sister's money."

"Thanks, Daddy," they both chirped, skipping out of the room, Casey following them.

"You're really good with them, Mr. Edward," Oliver said. "I only hope my daughters are as well-behaved as your girls."

"You have daughters?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, giving me a half-hearted smile. "They're four and are staying with their mother."

"Twins?"

"Identical," Oliver replied, pulling out his cell phone and showing the pictures of his girls. "The one on the right is Vanessa and the one on the left is Veronica, or Ronnie."

"They're adorable," I said. "They have your smile." I handed him back his phone, giving Oliver a curious look. "If you have children, why did you take this assignment?"

"My ex-wife has custody of my babies and won't let me see them without…it was a nasty divorce," Oliver explained sadly. "She was cheating on me but fabricated some cock and bull story about how I abused her, breaking her spirit. It was a load of crap but I didn't have the money to hire an attorney to fight it. I only have supervised visits every two weeks. I'm saving up the cash to take her to court and gain full custody of the girls. It's my ex who was the abuser. Not me."

I blinked at Oliver. He seemed like such an even-keeled guy. "I'm sorry, Oliver. If there is anything I can do to help, I'm willing," I explained.

"You're already helping. You didn't jump to conclusions that I was the bad guy," Oliver said. "Most people would see me and assume that I'm this nasty guy because of the muscles and my job. I'm not. I don't condone violence. But, I'm former army and I know how to fight. That certainly doesn't mean that I like to do it. Right now, you and Miss Bella along with your family are my priority. Your contract will help me tremendously in getting my girls back. Permanently."

"Does your wife hurt your children?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I've never seen bruises on them but they are very skittish," Oliver said, cringing slightly.

Bella shot me a look. In her deep brown eyes, I saw her plea. _Help. Him. _I nodded minutely, earning a grateful smile from my beautiful wife. Oliver sighed heavily, dropping his bags next to ours by the door. "Oliver, if you want, I have friends in high places. We can arrange for a private investigator to tail your wife….erm, ex-wife. My cousin, Kate, is a phenomenal attorney and will probably work with you to start the process of gaining custody of your babies."

"It's not necessary," Oliver said quietly.

"It is," I pressed. "I can see how much it pains you to be away from your girls. Let me help you? Let us help you?"

Oliver looked at me. His dark skin was covered in perspiration and his eyes were filled with tears. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, Oliver," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Will you let me call my cousin and hire a private investigator?"

"Yes," he said, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

_Can't. Breathe. Being. Squished. By. One. Of. My. Bodyguards. _

_GAH!_

"Thank you, Mr. Edward," he mumbled against my shoulder.

"You're welcome," I squeaked out. Oliver released me, giving me a sheepish and apologetic look. Oliver picked up the bags and darted out of the suite. Bella bellowed for the boys to hurry up, which they did and we all went down to the lobby. Kyra and Mia had found several magazines and a few books for themselves in the gift shop. I checked us out and we clambered into the limo provided by the hotel. It was a tight fit for the nine of us. I prayed it would be a short drive, but the traffic wasn't agreeing with me. An hour and a half later, we pulled up to the airstrip. The plane was ready to go. Jeeves and a new flight attendant were waiting for us.

Steve, Oliver and Casey loaded up the luggage into the cargo hold. The kids got on board while I spoke quietly to Jeeves about the length of the flight. He explained that he'd have to make some detours due to a snow storm hovering over the Midwest. He prayed that he would be able to land the plane. I shot a look at Mia, who was standing near the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her skin was pale.

_I know, sweet girl. Daddy's got you._

We were all buckled and settled into our seats. Jeeves began his pre-flight tests as we taxied down to the end of the runway. Mia was pressed against me, gripping my hand tightly. I held my youngest daughter as we took off, our time in California now over.

Five hours later, Jeeves was preparing to land just outside of Chicago. The tiny plane was bucking and jumping. We all were very green as Jeeves made his final approach. His voice crackled through the cabin. "I'm not going to lie but this going to be rough. I promise to get you all home safely." The jet moved jerkily.

"Fuck," Casey mumbled under his breath.

_I agree, buddy_.

Jeeves managed to land the plane. Though, I think he was stark-raving mad for attempting to land in the weather that we were currently experiencing. It was snowing heavily and the runway was slick. _CullWhit One_ was parked in the hangar and we deplaned. Jeeves gave me a contrite look as I glowered at him. Mia was so scared that I had physically carry my girl off the plane. Oliver eventually took her from my arms, placing her into Bella's car.

"Dad, do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Kyra whined.

As I was getting ready to reply, my cell phone rang from my pocket. It was the school district. "Apparently not," I snickered. "Snow day tomorrow."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet!" Kyra squealed, skipping to the car.

Not sweet. I want to go back to California.

**A/N: Kind of struggled. I've never been to Disneyland (or California for that matter). I did a lot of reading but it's never the same as **_**being there**_**. Anyhow, I hoped you liked it. It was pure fluff and fun. It also set up some more of the story with Oliver, Steve and the rest of our geeky family. (Wasn't Owen adorbs in this chappie? He's like the male version of Alice, only nerdier.)**

**Pic teasers are on my blog (link in my profile.) Additionally, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be Thanksgiving to Christmas. We're also going to hear from Emmett, too. He's due to be executed right after the first of the year and well, Edward wants some closure (next chapter will be an EPOV). Also, who would be interested in hearing from Kyra or Owen? Leave me a review with your opinion on that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlock's), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

**Up next will be Thanksgiving to Christmas-ish. We're also going to hear from Emmett, too. He's due to be executed right after the first of the year and well, Edward wants some closure (next chapter will be an EPOV). Also, who would be interested in hearing from Kyra or Owen? Leave me a review with your opinion on that. **

**Chapter Six: Burnt Birds and Broken Bones**

**EPOV**

"Dad, is it wrong that I'm afraid to go to Aunt Alice's for Thanksgiving?" Masen asked as he shoveled the snow off our driveway. We were battling the second major snowstorm of the season. _Bah!_ _It's only NOVEMBER! Craptastic._

I snorted. "Why?"

"Have you had her cooking? My shoes taste better," Masen deadpanned.

"Yes, I've had her cooking. Aunt Alice is not the best cook but your mom and Nana will be there to help her out, I think. Thanksgiving dinner will be edible. I promise you, bud."

Masen sighed heavily. "Thank GOD. I don't think my stomach could handle raw turkey. Yours either, old man."

I nodded and pointed to the shovel he had in his hand. It was a few days from Thanksgiving and it had snowed again. I was so over winter and it hadn't even officially started yet. We were working on clearing the driveway. My other children were otherwise occupied. Owen was staying after school to get some extra help for the district festival which was taking place the following weekend. He was up for concert master of the district orchestra. He wanted as much help as he could get before the competition. Kyra was at work. Mia was at cheerleading practice. Bella was out with Steve, waiting to pick up our children while I worked from home. Casey was in the apartment, going over some security protocols. Masen came home on the bus and we had been tackling the driveway ever since. Well, mainly Masen. My back was hurting.

_Getting old sucks, my friends. _

"Your Aunt Alice may be a bad cook but that's because she doesn't know how to do it. We've tried to teach her. But, she doesn't want to learn. Uncle Jasper handles all of the cooking for their household. Not that he's much better," I said as I put my shovel back into the garage. "Now, Grandma Renee is a bad cook because she puts random ingredients together. It's nasty, I tell you. I always fake having food poisoning or the stomach flu to avoid eating at her place in Phoenix." I shuddered at our last visit to Renee's. Nothing…absolutely NOTHING was edible. Bella dragged all of us out to some barbeque place to feed our hungry bellies.

"Mom mentioned something that Grandma Renee made her eat deep fried bananas with tartar sauce?" Masen blanched. "That's disgusting."

"Imagine eating that on a daily basis," I chuckled.

"No wonder Mom is so skinny. I'd rather starve than eat that crap," he shuddered. Biting his lip, he turned to me. "Do you want to make dinner for the family? Do something nice for them? Make something edible?"

I smiled at my youngest child. He was such a generous boy. Ruffling his hair, I nodded. "I think your mom would love the night off," I said. "Let's raid the fridge and see what we can whip up."

"Awesome," he said as he bounded up the stairs into the mud room. We stripped out of our winter coats and went into the kitchen. We found the makings for chicken enchiladas. Masen began cutting and I worked on making the sauce. Masen had finished cutting the veggies and chicken when we began assembling the meal, putting it into the oven. Owen had texted while we were preparing dinner and said that they were on the way home. Masen started working on the Mexicali rice while I made some black beans.

The house phone was ringing. I couldn't answer it since I was watching the beans. Masen picked it up. "Hello? Cullen residence," he said quietly. "Um, hold on, okay?" He muted the phone. "It's the Illinois Department of Corrections. They have a prisoner who wants to speak to you, Dad."

_Do I ignore it or actually respond to my brother? _

"Watch the beans, Mase. I'll take the call in the office, okay?"

Masen nodded, handing me the wireless phone and I went into the office. Unmuting the phone call, I answered tersely. "This is Edward Cullen."

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Cullen. Emmett Cullen wishes to speak with you. Do you accept the phone call?" the man on the phone asked.

I scrubbed my face. "Fine," I spat.

"If you don't want to speak with him, Mr. Cullen, you don't have to," the man explained. "You can decline the call and Emmett will be informed that you do not want contact with him."

"No, I need to get this over with," I sighed. "Put him through."

"Hold please." The operator clicked over and I heard him speak to my brother. "You have twenty minutes, Mr. Cullen. You will be reminded when you have five minutes and again when you have one minute remaining. If there is anything that is deemed unsuitable in your conversation, the phone call will be terminated with no warning and you will lose your privileges. Any questions?"

"No, sir," Emmett said solemnly.

"Very well. Your twenty minutes starts now," the operator explained, clicking off the line.

"Hello?" Emmett asked quietly.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I said coldly. Yes, I was acting like a douche, but I didn't care. This guy, my _brother_, had pled guilty to several murders among other things. He was going to be executed in January. I didn't have time nor the feeling to be polite.

"Thank you for taking my call, Edward," Emmett muttered. "I wasn't sure if you would. All of my letters have gone unanswered or returned."

"There's a reason for that, Emmett. I don't want to talk to you," I snapped. I huffed out a breath, running my hand through my hair. "What do you want? Really? Money? An appeal?"

"No, Edward. I just want to talk. My execution date is set and I'm trying to atone for all of my sins," he said somberly. "I know I was a fuck up. I know I ruined your life, but I need to say this. But not over the phone, Edward. Can I meet with you?"

"I don't know, Emmett. Meeting with you is not really high on my list of priorities."

"Come January 16th, I won't be on this earth to make it right. Please, _please_ meet with me?" he begged. His voice cracked and it sounded like he was crying.

_Aw, shit…_

"Let me check my schedule. I'm not making any promises, Emmett," I said sternly. "Things are busy at work and we've got a ton of stuff with the family and upcoming holidays."

"Thank you, Edward," he breathed. "It means so much to me that you're even _willing_ to try."

"Willing to try but you'll have to see, Emmett," I retorted. "Look, I'm about to put dinner on the table. I need to go."

"How will I know if you're coming?" he asked, his voice timid and unsure.

"You won't. Be patient and if I come, I come. If not, then you'll have to deal with that," I shrugged. "Good night." I hung up the phone, slumping onto the couch in the office. "Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck!" My hands tugged on my hair, pulling painfully at the strands.

"Language," Bella chided as she leaned casually on the door frame.

"Sorry, gorgeous," I frowned. "I just got off the phone with my wonderful older brother."

"Emmett? What did he want?" she asked, her brows shooting to her hairline.

"He wants to meet with me," I scowled. I heaved a sigh, leaning forward on the couch and twisting my wedding ring nervously. "I don't know, Bella."

"It's up to you, Edward. Whatever you decide, I support you," she said, sitting on my lap. She tucked her head under chin, pressing soft kisses to my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and relished her comfort and warmth. "Now, I smell chicken enchiladas. Whose idea was that to cook?"

"Masen wanted to cook dinner for the family. I think he's panicking about Thanksgiving and Ali's lack of cooking skills," I snickered, nuzzling her soft hair. "His fear is that we're going to be eating raw turkey on Thanksgiving."

"That's my fear, too," Bella cringed. "Watch, we get salmonella or E-Coli from Alice's attempt at making Thanksgiving meal. I'll call the doctor's office early."

"I thought you were going to help?" I squeaked. _My sister is cooking. Younger is going to kill us all with her lack of cooking expertise. Shit. _

"Alice is insistent that she does this on her own," Bella replied, giving me a sheepish grin. I blinked at my wife in disbelief. Bella took my hands, trying to soothe me. "She was adamant on trying. I think Alice is feeling guilty about never helping out for holidays."

"There's a reason for that, Bella. That's because she has zero cooking skills, gorgeous. I mean, I'd rather eat some of that vegan shit that Alex and Demetri try to pass as food. Yummo," I said dryly.

"That says a lot, Edward," Bella giggled, poking my stomach.

"Please tell me that you're going to have…" I just knew that Alice's meal would be awful. I'm praying, _praying_ that my wife has some sort of backup plan. She probably does because she's awesome like that.

"I already have a small turkey and all of the fixin's in the freezer," she giggled. "If Alice ruins Thanksgiving, you'll still get your tryptophan fix."

"That's great but I'm talking about your stuffing and sweet potato casserole," I pouted. "Not to mention the biscuits, salad, cornbread, and your homemade cranberry sauce with orange juice and Grand Marnier. So fucking good, Bella. OH! Let's not forget my mom's pumpkin slices, pecan pie and…"

"Okay, Edward," she laughed. "I get it. I'll definitely talk to Alice and ask to see if she needs help. Though, she's gonna say no."

"She better not say no. I need my food!" I pouted. "The one day I'm going to cheat on my no flavor diet."

"Sure, you do. Edward you're wasting away like a starving kid from Ethiopia," Bella deadpanned. "PLUS, I've been making food that's flavorful and good for you, Mr. High-Cholesterol." My pout deepened. She just laughed, kissing my lip that was jut out. "You're too cute, Edward. I love you, angel."

"Love you, too," I sighed, returning her soft kiss.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner's almost ready!" Masen yelled.

"I'll call Alice after dinner, okay?" Bella said, twining her fingers through my hair. She kissed me sweetly before she got up, dragging me with her. "And don't stress out over Emmett, Edward. He's made his bed…"

"I know, I know," I replied.

xx STTD xx

"Guys, we've got to go! We need to be at Aunt Alice's in a half hour!" Bella yelled. With a huff, she added under her breath, "I need to try and salvage our meal."

"How bad, gorgeous?" I asked.

"She didn't defrost the turkey," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "Esme had the forethought to pick up an additional turkey. It's currently in the oven but unfortunately, we won't be eating for a few hours. Possibly closer to seven?"

"We were supposed to eat at three," I frowned.

"Why do we need to go now, then?" Kyra asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Because Aunt Alice can't cook," Bella replied. "You know that. So, Nana and I are going to help. You're also going to help, my dear."

"If it comes to making mediocre Mexican food, I'm all good. Cooking an oversized chicken? Not so much, Mom," Kyra smirked.

"No Mexican food but you can help with the mashed potatoes and the stuffing," Bella said, smoothing Kyra's hair. "You look really nice, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom," Kyra replied, hugging Bella. "I used part of my paycheck to get this dress for Thanksgiving. It was on sale. Though, I should change my shoes if I'm going to help with the cooking, right?"

"Probably," Bella replied. "Those booties you got at the beginning of the school year will be perfect."

"Kay. I'll rally the troops," Kyra smiled. She started to walk toward the stairs.

"Kyra," I began, shooting a look at my wife. She gave me a smile, nodding slightly. "We've really noticed a difference in you. Things have definitely improved with your behavior. As far as your restriction is concerned, you are free as a bird." Her golden eyes sparkled excitedly. "However, if we see the same bratty behavior from before, then you will be back on restriction faster than a blink of an eye."

"Got it, Dad," she answered, kissing my cheek. She hugged Bella tightly before she bounced away, yelling for her siblings.

_Steve and Oliver walked in, talking to each other quietly. Casey was home with his family while Steve and Oliver protected us from Jacob over the Thanksgiving holiday. Jacob had been quiet since we'd hired the security team. He must have realized that we weren't going to take his bullshit laying down. _

_"Mr. Edward," Steve called, a frown ghosting over his features. "We have to discuss something with you and Miss Bella before we go over to Miss Alice's."_

_"Everything alright?" Bella asked, twining her fingers with mine._

_"Not really, Miss Bella," Oliver answered. "Yesterday while the kids were doing their various activities and you were running errands, we think that there was a security breach near the rear of the property."_

_"Security breach? Is Jacob on our property?" Bella asked, her face becoming flushed. _

_"No, Miss Bella," Steve said. "However, there were some indications that someone tried to break through the fence near the southeast corner of the backyard." He handed me a picture, showing some pried loose boards, cigarette butts and clear shoe imprints. "As a result of this development, Oliver is going to stay here at the house in case Jacob decides to try and break in while you're over at Miss Alice's."_

_"What else do you suggest?" I asked. _

_"You've already got a state of the art security system and us," Oliver said. "There's not much more you can do until Jacob actual trespasses on the property. Then, you can call the cops."_

_Bella was trembling beside me. I pulled her to my side. "It's okay, gorgeous," I cooed against her curled hair. _

_She pulled back and glared at me angrily. "It's __NOT__ okay, Edward. Jacob is…is fucking with our lives. What right does he have to do this to us?! I mean, we can't leave the house without a protective detail. We even have to have a protective detail on our home! It's not safe anywhere and I'm sick of it." She turned on a heel, stomping out of the kitchen. I could hear her climb the stairs, slamming the bedroom door shut. _

_"Shit," Steve muttered under his breath. "I never thought…I'm so sorry, Mr. Edward."_

_"You were just doing your job," I said, running my hand through my hair. "Your timing leaves much to be desired but we needed to know."_

_"Should I go talk to Miss Bella?" Steve asked uncertainly. _

_"No. I'll do it. If you could warm up the SUV, that would be great, Steve," I said, squeezing his muscular shoulder. As I walked up the steps of the house, I was nearly barreled over by my four children. I barked for them to get ready to go and load up in the SUV. I walked to my bedroom that I shared with my wife. The door was closed and Bella's sniffles filled the hallway. _

_Jacob made my girl cry. Bitch is going down…_

_I knocked on the door before slipping inside. "Gorgeous?" I called out._

_"I just want to be alone, Edward," she sniffled from her spot near the window. _

_"Too bad," I said as I closed the door. "We need to talk, Bella, because we need to combat this head on."_

_"Why?" she asked, her voice sounding dead. _

_I frowned. Reaching into my pocket, I dug out my phone. I sent Steve a text, explaining that I wanted him to take the kids to Alice's house and that we'd be there as soon as we were able. His response was immediate and I heard the garage door close. _

_"Wait! The meal!" Bella shouted, stumbling toward the door. She tripped over the area rug in our bedroom and started falling toward the floor. I ran toward her, catching my wife before she face planted on the ground in our bedroom. She started hyperventilating, sobbing uncontrollably. I swept her in my arms, cradling her against my chest. "Why?! Why?!" she screamed. "WHY NOW? It's been twenty fucking years! Why does he choose now?"_

_"I don't know, gorgeous," I said, my heart breaking at the anguish in her tone. "Maybe it's a game to him? Some kind of conquest to prove to himself that he can get you back? Maybe he __believes__ you still love him but he's delusional?"_

_"It's not like he's seen me," Bella sobbed brokenly, clutching at my shirt. "We haven't gone to Phoenix for a few years…"_

_"Perhaps he saw one of the advertisements for the Foundation. We are national with our ad campaign and our faces are pretty recognizable. I'm not sure."_

_"Well, then, I'm not going to make any more press conferences or allow our pictures to be used in the campaigns anymore. It's not worth the trouble," Bella retorted, cradling her right wrist. _

_"What's wrong with your wrist, Bella?" I asked. _

_"Nothing," she responded, holding it close to her chest and fresh tears falling down her beautiful face. _

_"Isabella Cullen," I growled, gently prying her hand into mine. It was already swollen. "Baby, this isn't good. Your wrist could be broken."_

_"I caught it when I fell, just before you stopped me," she cried, nuzzling my chest. With a grimace, Bella tried to move it in a circle. She hissed as it cracked. "OW! Mother fucker!"_

_"Come on, love," I said, as I scooped her up. "I'm taking you to the hospital. We'll talk there."_

_"But, dinner," she scowled._

_"Will be there when we're done. Your health is paramount as is this conversation, Bella," I said sternly, giving her my Dad-glare. She huffed and scrambled out of my arms. "Why? I wanted to hold you."_

_"I can walk," she said, her voice pointed and sharp. _

_"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She shrugged out of my hold and walked to the door. "Bella? Why won't you let me touch you?"_

_"I'm not at you, per se. I'm mad at the situation," she said curtly. "Just give me some space, okay?"_

_Her tone hurt me. I get that she was pissed off. Hell, there were times when I was dealing with the Emmett thing so many years ago, I wanted to tell everyone to go fuck themselves, but I didn't. I just smiled and nodded. _

_Space. Give her space…great. I just want to comfort her. Damn. It. _

_We walked down to the kitchen, the tension thick around us. Oliver was using his laptop to check our security cameras surrounding our property. "Oliver, I'm taking Bella to the hospital. She fell upstairs and I think she may have sprained or broken her wrist."_

_"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked._

_"No," Bella said sharply. "We'll be fine."_

_"Okay, Miss Bella," he said quietly, chided by her tone. "Will you be joining everyone at Miss Alice's afterward?" _

_"Depends on how long it takes for us to finish up at the hospital," I answered. "I'll call Steve and my sister to let them know."_

_"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" he asked, arching a brow._

_"We'll. Be. Fine," Bella snapped, grabbing her coat and stomping into the garage. The door slammed, causing the walls to shake slightly._

_"Shit," Oliver muttered. "Is she mad at us?"_

_"She's mad at everyone," I sighed, sliding my own coat over my shoulders. "The unknown reason why her ex decided to be stalk her now is weighing on her. We're going to talk at the hospital."_

_"I feel for you, Mr. Edward. Miss Bella…um…I'll shut up. I like my job," he rambled, turning back to the computer._

_"Smart man," I snorted. "I'll keep you appraised. I'll ask Steve to bring you leftovers, if there are any." I picked up the keys to my Volvo and went outside. Bella was already inside of the car with tears flowing down her cheeks freely. She was cradling her arm against her chest. With a sigh, I got into the car and backed out of the driveway. As I did so, I looked around for any indication of being followed. Thankfully, saw none. _

_Fifteen minutes later, I parked the car at Central Dupage Hospital. Bella let me help her out of the car but distanced herself from me as we walked to the entrance to the emergency room. There was no wait inside and we were led to a treatment room right away. There was some paperwork that she needed to fill out but she scowled. "What's wrong, gorgeous?"_

_"I can't write," she said quietly. "It's my right hand."_

_I took the paperwork from her and filled out the necessary information. Once I was done, I handed the pen back to her to sign, which looked more like a scribble than her usually frilly scrawl. A nurse came in and asked what was wrong, triaging the situation. With a brusque nod, she said a doctor would be in shortly and left us to wait. _

_"I'm scared, Edward," Bella said quietly, nervously twisting her wedding band on her left hand. "This __unknown__ of Jacob is freaking me out. I don't understand…"_

_"I don't either, Bella," I said, covering her left hand with mine. She was so cold. "Can I hold, Bella? You're shivering."_

_She looked at me, biting her lips nervously. "You're not mad at me?"_

_"God, baby. Never," I said as I helped her off the examination table and into my lap. Enfolding her in my arms, I cradled her against my body, trying to warm her up. "I know what it's like to feel scared and out of control. This situation with Jacob is so out of the blue and confusing, I don't blame you for feeling the way that you do."_

_"Regardless, it doesn't excuse my behavior," she said bitterly. "I've been horrible to our security guys, cranky with the kids and I've treated you like shit. I'm a horrible person, Edward."_

_I tightened my hold on her, kissing her soft hair. "You're not horrible, Bella. Just stop that. Look, your attitude has been a bit much, but it's understandable. It can't stay that way, though. You have to realize that the security guys and all of this is to ensure your safety." She nodded and moved closer to me. My beautiful wife was still shivering uncontrollably and crying. It killed me to see my soul mate be so frightened. I was irate at Jacob for causing her to fall apart. Why couldn't he well-enough alone? _

_No, he had to terrorize our family because he got some random bug up his ass to torment my wife. _

_"Mrs. Cullen?" called a young female doctor. _

_"Yes," Bella croaked, looking at the physician standing before us. She looked as young as Kyra. I arched a dubious brow. __This kid is going to treat my wife? Really?_

_"I'm Dr. Torres and I'll be your physician today. In your paperwork, it said that you took a fall?" she asked, giving Bella a concerned look. _

_"Yeah. I tripped over a rug in my bedroom, trying to rush to cook Thanksgiving dinner and I fell, catching myself on my wrist. My husband caught me before I could do any further damage but I still did something to my wrist," Bella replied. _

_Dr. Torres shot me a suspicious look. "Can I examine Mrs. Cullen, sir?" she asked tersely._

_Bella looked at the doctor. "Look, I fell. Don't be thinking my husband hurting me. I'm not a victim of domestic abuse. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Get it out of your head or I want another physician. You hear me?" Bella growled._

_"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I never meant to insinuate…"_

_"Look, it's Thanksgiving and I want to spend it with my family, not explain my relationship to a doctor who looks as old as my seventeen year old daughter," Bella snapped. "Shall we finish this and move on with our lives?"_

_"Of course," Dr. Torres said, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I apologize. To both of you." The rest of the examination was spent in an uncomfortable silence, save for a few questions about Bella's fall. Dr. Torres felt that Bella had broken her wrist but was possibly a hairline fracture. We needed to get x-rays to make sure. When she left with an orderly, I sent a text to Alice, Steve and Kyra, explaining where we were and what we were doing. _

_Steve was pissed that we didn't have protection with us. __What am I? Chopped liver? _

_Alice was griping that dinner was not turning out as planned and that she needed Bella to finish the meal. __Tough titties, Younger. She ain't doing much if her wrist is, indeed, broken. _

_Kyra was the only one who was concerned, relaying her sympathy from her siblings and my mom. __This is my sweet girl that I remember…the one who would climb into my lap as a little girl, begging for story time from Daddy. _

_I closed my eyes remembering a sweet moment that I had with __principessa__. I had brought her to work with me when she was four and completely adorable. I was working in my office, typing on the computer with my angel on my lap. She was playing with her doll as I held her to my chest. Her sweet voice broke me away from whatever I was addressing on the computer. _

_"Daddy, you're my hero," she said softly with a slight lisp. "You big and strong and you make Mommy and Wan smile. I love you lots." She cuddled against me, putting her head on my shoulder. _

_Tears sprang in my eyes as I looked down at the cherubic angel in my lap. A perfect child made from the love of both Bella and me. Whatever I was working on the computer was not important. My first born was. "Daddy loves you, too," I choked out, holding her tightly. "My __principessa."_

_"I am a princess," she giggled, kissing my cheek sloppily. _

_"Well, princess, you and Daddy are going to have a date," I declared, saving my work. "We're going to have lunch and then you get to pick out something very special at this store just for princesses like you." _

_"Really?" she squealed, standing on my lap and stepping right on my junk. _

_Ouch._

_I left the office and took her to American Girl Place, eating in the very girly dining room with her new 'Kyra' doll, made just for her. I was the only man there but I wanted to spoil my baby girl since she made my heart melt. Since that day, her doll sat on her bed and it was well-loved. The reddish hair was tangled and the specially made golden eyes were dull, but she loved it all the same. _

_"The doctor will be back to go over your x-rays, Mrs. Cullen," said the orderly who pushed her in the wheelchair to the radiology suite. I got up and helped her back onto the bed. With a nod, the orderly left. _

_"How was it?" I asked._

_"It hurt," she frowned. "Did you call Alice?"_

_"I sent her a text. Same with Steve and Kyra, too. Out of the three of them only one actually expressed worry and concern for you," I said dryly. "Guess who?"_

_"Alice?" Bella replied, wrapping the icepack the orderly left for us around her right wrist. _

_"Try again."_

_"Steve?"_

_"Third time's a charm," I chuckled._

_"Kyra was actually concerned?" Bella asked, arching a brow. "What about the other two?"_

_"Alice is stressing about the meal, convinced that you'd be able to fix it. Fat chance since you've probably got a broken arm," I said. "Steve is pissed at us since we don't have protection. What am I?"_

_"Edward, our protection force is easily fifteen to twenty years younger than you and in much better shape," Bella said, poking my stomach. It was still flat. __No beer belly for me__. Was it as toned when I was younger? No. But, you could still see the outline of my six pack, thank you very much. _

_"Not helping my fragile ego, Isabella," I snarled playfully, folding my arms over my chest. "How dare you insinuate that I'm out of shape! I still run five miles each morning and eat that bland, nasty shit that you try to pass as food since my cholesterol is too high. I love you, but you can't even help egg white omelets, or dry chicken breasts. I'd rather take the meds and be able to eat all of the greasy cheeseburgers I want, damn it."_

_"Talk to your doctor," she shrugged. "Will you remember to take your meds?"_

_"I take my vitamins every morning. I can easily add a cholesterol pill," I said, arching my brow. _

_"Mrs. Cullen?" Dr. Torres called nervously. _

_"Yes," my wife answered icily. Apparently, she hadn't forgiven the doctor for her faux-pas about domestic abuse. "Do you have my results?"_

_"I do," she said as she put up the x-rays. "You do have a hairline fracture. Right here." She pointed to a tiny fissure in the bone. "It's not too bad. You can get away with just wearing a brace, not a full cast. BUT, you have to take it easy for six weeks. What do you for a living?"_

_"I'm a writer and I do a lot of philanthropic work," Bella explained. "Will I be able to type?"_

_"With your left hand," Dr. Torres replied, wrinkling her nose. Bella's jaw dropped and she looked nervous. "Let me get that brace for you, Mrs. Cullen." She turned on her heel, darting out of the treatment room._

_"Six weeks?! I have to finish the script. I've got about until January first to get it done," Bella wailed._

_"Relax, baby. I'll help you. You write. I type," I said. Wiggling my fingers in her face, I smirked. "I can type roughly a hundred words a minute."_

_"But…but…I use the time on the computer to be truly creative," she whimpered. _

_"What do you have left to do?" I asked._

_"The ending needs to be tweaked and I need to edit it," Bella said. "I could always ask Rosalie."_

_"Am I not good enough for you?"_

_"Baby, you're great. Fantastic but you didn't write the book," she replied. I pouted dramatically. Bella giggled, running her left hand through my hair. "If it means so much to you, you can help me. What about the company and the foundation?"_

_"We have no openings for the foundation until after the first of the year. I'll just need to go into the office a few times to go over some financial things and meet with Jasper, Charlie, Matthew and Demetri about our plan for next year. I'll be able to help you easily, gorgeous. I'll always be there for you and the kids first. You know that, right?"_

_ "I do," she smiled, kissing my lips. "I am sorry for being such a bitch before, Edward. You didn't deserve it. Neither did Steve or Oliver. The whole thing is a clusterfuck and I lashed out at the wrong people. The person responsible is Jacob. But, the biggest question is why in the hell is choosing __now__ to stalk me. Or whatever he's doing. Really? It's been twenty years, Edward. The last time I saw him was right before I moved out to Chicago. There was no animosity. Just…I don't know, resignation?"_

_"Do you want me to do some digging?" I asked. "Get some more information about Jacob?"_

_"Yeah," Bella said, biting her lip. "How will you do that?"_

_"Charlie still has some friends in the police department and we can definitely get Ricky involved, too. He offered," I said, giving her a timid smile. _

_"Do it," she said quietly, putting her head on my shoulder. "There has to be __something__ that triggered Jacob's sudden infatuation with me."_

_"It's done," I replied, kissing her hair. I'd make that phone call tomorrow. It was Thanksgiving. Time should be spent with their families, not hunting down information about insane ex-boyfriends. Well, I guess I could talk to Charlie. He was with his wife, Sue, at Alice's home, probably getting food poisoning. _

_"Here's your brace, Mrs. Cullen. You have to wear it at all times except when you shower," Dr. Torres explained, putting it on Bella's wrist. "I've also prescribed a pain killer, Tylenol-3, for any residual pain. I would follow up with an orthopedic doctor within the next week. I've provided you with a list of some excellent physicians in the area, if you don't have an orthopedic physician."_

_"We've got four children, all of them clumsy in their own right. We've got one," I snickered. "Actually the first man on your list is our doctor."_

_"Excellent, Dr. Sendt is an excellent choice," Dr. Torres smiled. _

_"How long do I need to wear this thing?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste._

_"Six weeks. Your doctor might adjust that if he wants you to have physical therapy or if surgery is needed," Dr. Torres responded._

_"Surgery?!" Bella and I blurted. _

_"There's a possibility," Dr. Torres said. "Highly doubtful but the possibility is still there. Here are your aftercare instructions and discharge papers. You should still be able to enjoy Thanksgiving." Dr. Torres handed me the paperwork after she signed it with a flourish. "Again, I'm sorry about the confusion from before. Have a good day."_

_An orderly came in shortly after Dr. Torres left, beckoning my wife to sit down. With a scowl, she sat on it and went to the exit of the ER. I went and got the car while the orderly waited with Bella. I pulled up the car and assisted my wife into the front seat. Pulling away, we drove toward Alice's house. _

_Thanksgiving was mediocre, at best. The turkey was dry, the gravy was lumpy, and EVERYONE was cranky, especially Bella. Her wrist hurt and she really couldn't eat with her right hand. I had to cut up her food and yeah, she hated that. She drew the line at me feeding her. She struggled eating with her left hand, getting a fair amount of nibbles on the floor. _

_Suffice it to say, this Thanksgiving was not too high on the list of the 'best Thanksgivings' ever. More like on the bottom of the list. _

_To make things even more troublesome, Kyra and Steve were talking quietly during dessert and it looked far too intimate. _

_Do I need to have a conversation with Steve? She's still in high school. It's not even legal. My daughter is seventeen. _

_Bella must have noticed me glaring at Kyra and Steve. She pinched my arm with her left hand, hissing at me to knock it off. _

_I'm still going to talk to him…She's my baby girl and I don't want to have him arrested. _

_xx STTD xx_

_The weeks following Thanksgiving were a flurry of activity. Owen had his district festival and was chosen to be the concert master for the district orchestra, plus he was chosen as the concert master for the All-State Honors orchestra as well. We had to make a trip down to Peoria the last weekend in January for the All-State festival for all of the music teachers. _

_Bella had gone to see Dr. Sendt and he concurred with Dr. Torres with the brace. No surgery was needed. She was crotchety because she couldn't work and needed help doing the simplest things, like washing her hair, brushing her teeth and even going to the bathroom. I helped Bella as much as she would let me. She drew the line at the bathroom. I did help her finish up the script for the movie. She was currently working on edits with Rose. _

_Kyra worked like a maniac, saving up money for her dress for the winter formal. One of her friends, Thomas, asked her and they were going with a big group of friends. I still think that there's something going between Steve and Kyra. Bella won't let me talk to Steve. I need to trust my daughter and Steve. _

_Not likely…_

_Even Owen was going to the winter formal with a girl from another school who he had met at the district festival. She played the viola. _

_Mia and Masen were busy with their activities. Mia cheered at each of the boys' basketball games for her school. I went to a few games to watch my girl. The games themselves were pretty sad. Even I could play better than the boys on the court and I suck at basketball. Yes, I was tall but my coordination was seriously lacking. Running is more my sport. Table tennis. Golf. Online computer games. Yeah, I like that. Online computer games…I have to log in soon. I may be losing my advantage. _

_I'm such a nerd._

_Forty-nine and still playing online computer games, competing against punk-ass kids that easily the same age as my children. _

_Alice and Jasper decided that after the Thanksgiving debacle that they were going to completely re-do their kitchen. It didn't flow right and that's why the dinner was so lackluster. __No, it's because you can't cook, Younger. There was a reason why I always cooked when we lived together, sister mine. If I didn't, I'd be a skinny nerd. _

_The last thing in our flurry of shit going on was Emmett. I contacted the prison he was in and asked about possibly meeting with him. The warden said that I could meet with him the week before Christmas. I tentatively set up the date and now, I was waffling back and forth about going to see Emmett. _

_I was sitting in my office at Whitlock Technologies. I was working on a software update for the tablet when someone knocked on my door. Eric must be at lunch. "Come in," I called._

_Charlie poked his head inside of the office and gave me a smile. "Hey, Edward," he said gruffly. "You got a minute?"_

_"Always for you, Charlie," I said, saving my work. "What's up?"_

_Charlie walked in and handed me a file. "A friend of mine in the police department just sent that over to me. It's information about that man who's obsessed with my daughter."_

_I opened it up and saw the same information that had been shared with me previously. He was divorced and had a permanent restraining order against him from his ex-wife and children. He had several priors for domestic abuse and domestic violence but his wife didn't press charges, in exchange for a divorce and Jacob signing over his parental rights. He agreed. _

_"I've seen this before," I explained, flipping through the file. _

_"You only saw the most __recent__ occurrence of this behavior," Charlie said. "Here." He flipped a few pages to an older police report. This one was much more gruesome. "It was sealed because the victim was underage."_

_"What?" I hissed._

_"He was twenty-seven, about a year after Bella left to move here. He met up with this girl at a coffee shop. She said that she was nineteen but was really sixteen," Charlie explained. "She was a runaway, trying to get away from her parents. She latched onto Jacob and they fell into a very unhealthy relationship."_

_"What was the damage to this girl?" I asked, staring at the bruised face of the girl. "She barely looks human. Why wasn't he put into jail?"_

_"Technicality," Charlie said grimly, his mustache twitching angrily. "Some evidence was not properly tagged or something and he was released due to a mistrial. That girl killed herself two days after that."_

_"Fuck," I spat. "Was she…raped?"_

_"In her examination, there was evidence of long-term abuse," Charlie blanched. "He was brutal with her. And this was a result of her saying no. Whatever Jacob wanted, he took and took violently."_

_"So, Jacob is a fucking scary guy who can cause a lot of damage to my wife, your daughter," I whispered brokenly. "My biggest question is why now?"_

_"Last page, Edward," Charlie said with a grim look on his face. _

_I flipped to last page in the file. On the papers was information about a baby boy who was put up for adoption by Jacob's ex-wife. She was pregnant when he attacked her and she gave birth to a baby boy. Jacob had found out just prior the phone calls started. Coincidentally, it aligned with the national campaign we launched for the foundation. Seeing the pictures of my wife with me and our 'fake children' (we'd never put our real children on the advertisements for the foundation) triggered Jacob's infatuation. _

_"She gave up her son for adoption. A son that Jacob didn't know about?" I asked._

_"His only boy," Charlie said as he sat down. "That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Edward. He's determined to get __that__ back and he wants it from Bella. The only woman who got away from him before he became violent."_

_"He was violent with her, Charlie. When we first met, he put his hands around her arms, leaving bruises," I spat. "He was drunk and I managed to punch his lights out. Granted, it was nothing compared to this." I gestured to the pictures of his ex-wife and dead sixteen year old girl who had fallen into his clutches. "What should we do? Should I tell Bella?"_

_"I think you should," Charlie said, running his hair through his graying hair. "I've also sent this information to Steve, Casey and Oliver. They are going protect your family until Jacob is caught. Personally, I think you need protection, too. Yes, Bella is the focus of his infatuation, but you're in his way. He could try and get you. You know?"_

_"Charlie, I'm fine," I said, arching a brow over my reading glasses. _

_"Edward, this man is dangerous. He can easily kill my daughter. He can easily kill you. Get the protection. I don't want my daughter to be a widow at forty-four," he said sternly. "Your kids need their dad."_

_"Fine, when I go out, I'll arrange for protection," I sighed, rubbing my face. _

_"Did you drive or take the train?" _

_"Train," I answered._

_"Well, I'll drive you back. Call up to my office when you're ready to go," Charlie said as he adjusted his suit coat. Underneath, I saw his old shoulder harness and gun. "I'm prepared to protect you now. Do you still have your weapon from the Emmett ordeal?"_

_"Charlie, this is…"_

_"Fucking necessary," he hissed. "My __family__ is in danger and I refuse to let this assface hurt you, my daughter or my grandchildren. Got it?"_

_"Yes, sir," I said, slightly afraid at Charlie's stern voice. Detective Swan came out in full force. _

_"I'll be in my office," he said curtly, turning on his heel and leaving me in silence. I blinked a few times, staring at the door he just left. Then, I looked down at the file. Charlie was not overreacting. His fear was real. He saw this all of the time when he was cop. This was bad. _

_Really bad. _

_Extremely bad._

_Like, I wanted to take my family and run bad. _

_Crap._

_**A/N: I had every intention to get to Christmas and include the Emmett meeting in this chapter but it just didn't seem to gel. So, that will come up later. Up next will be a chapter in Kyra's point of view (it'll start with Thanksgiving and go to the winter formal). What is cooking between her and Steve? After that chapter, we're going to go hear from Bella as Edward tells her about Jacob's impetus for his stalking, plus leading up to Edward's meeting with Emmett in prison. **_

_**I do have some pictures for this chapter on my blog (link in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. I do apologize for the sporadic updating schedule. RL is crazy. This coming week is tech week for the spring musical (I'm the director) and I'm not getting home until nine, ten, eleven at night. The last thing I want to do is write. I just want to sleep. It's a hot commodity and I'm not getting nearly enough of it. I promise, **__**promise**__**, that I will improve my updating schedule after this week. I'll be able to get home at a decent hour and actually write for more than an hour or so. **_

_**Leave me some…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlock's), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

**Up next will be a chapter in Kyra's point of view (it'll start with Thanksgiving and go to the winter formal). What is cooking between her and Steve? After that chapter, we're going to go hear from Bella as Edward tells her about Jacob's impetus for his stalking, plus leading up to Edward's meeting with Emmett in prison.**

**Chapter Seven: Firsts**

**KyraPOV**

"Okay guys, I just got a text from your dad. I'm driving you to Miss Alice's house," Steve explained. He looked stressed out as he read the text on his cell phone. "Everyone buckled?"

"Yeah," Mia chirped from the backseat. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Steve responded, giving a forced smile to my sister. I poked Steve in the arm, arching a brow at him. He shook his head minutely. Huffing out a breath, I settled back into my seat as he backed out the garage.

"I wonder why Daddy asked you to drive us, Steve?" Mia pondered, twisting her long brown hair in her fingers. She had a bit of a crush on Steve. Hell, so did I. He was hella hot.

"Your mom and dad needed to discuss some things about a security breach," Steve said, shifting in the seat.

"Security breach?" I asked. "Are we not safe?"

"No, you're fine," he replied, giving me a reassuring smile. "There's just evidence of someone trying to break through the fence in the back of the yard."

"Do you think it's that guy who's stalking Mom?" Owen questioned, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Jerry?"

"Jacob," I muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised. That guy has got a hard-on for mom something fierce."

"Ewww, Kyra," Masen blanched. "That's our mother you're talking about. Gross!"

"Hate to break it to you, kids. Our parents have sex," I giggled. "We're living, breathing proof that they've done the deed at least three times."

"Three? Why not four?" Masen asked, scratching his head.

"Mase, we're twins," Mia said, bopping his head. "Duh."

"God, I feel dumb," Masen blushed. "And squicked out. Our parents have sex? Yuck!"

"You'll want to have sex, too," I smirked, looking at my baby brother. "It's only natural."

"Yeah, many, _many_ years down the road," Masen deadpanned.

"Amen to that," Owen muttered under his breath.

"Enough of the sex talk," Steve squeaked out. "Yes, they are your parents but they're my boss. So, let's talk about more age appropriate things like puppy dogs, bunnies or the Blackhawks."

"Steve, none of us care for hockey," Mia giggled. "Too violent."

"Well, talk about something else besides your parents' sex life," Steve snorted. "Please, for my sanity."

"Just for you, Steve," I said. "We'll talk about puppies."

"Good," he said, running his hand through his short hair. He flipped on the radio and the rest of the short drive to Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's was spent listening to the station that was already playing Christmas music. It's bad enough listening to Felix Navidad at Toxic Hell, erm, Taco Bell. Now this? Ugh!

Thankfully, we didn't have to talk about puppies. It would rehash the long-seated argument that we needed a pet. Owen and Mia want a kitten. Masen and I want a dog. Unfortunately, allergies mean no animals for any of us. Schmeh.

After a short drive, we arrived at Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's mansion, parking in the driveway. I could already tell that Nana and Papa were there along with Grandpa Charlie. Their Lexus along Grandpa Charlie's Ford were parked in the driveway with Adam's Mini. I prayed that Aunt Ro and Ava were coming. They were always my grip to sanity. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. I love them very much, but they were a bit, um, excited. Over the top. Insane. In a fun way…but dealing with them on holidays required a lot of bonding with my cousin and a few sips of Aunt Ro's wine.

My parents would kill me if they knew I'd had alcohol. I never got drunk. Buzzed? Yes. Drunk, no. I'm not stupid and my parents would take away my new-found freedom. But some wine won't kill anybody.

"K," Owen called to me as we walked into the house. "What do you think is going on? With this Jacob dude?"

"I don't know, Wan," I said, looping my arm through his. "It's some scary shit. Random, too. Why would this guy all of sudden want to be with Mom after twenty some odd years?"

"Do you think he'll get her?" Owen asked, his hazel eyes searching mine.

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "He'll have to come through our security force, us and Dad. Shit, Dad would kick this guy's ever-loving ass. The need to protect is ingrained so deeply in him. Plus, his love for our mom is all-encompassing," I said wistfully.

"It is. I so want that," Owen snorted. "I want that a lot. The love our parents have is what most people dream of. Most of my friends have divorced parents with step-parents. They don't know what it is to have what we have, K. We're so lucky."

"You'll get it. We'll get it," I said as I tugged him inside. "Perhaps with that girl you met at the district festival?"

"Nah," Owen shrugged. "She's cute but not my type."

"Why did you ask her to the dance?" I asked.

"I have to undo some of the damage you and your cronies caused," Owen said, glaring at me through his glasses. Shame filled my heart. My former friends spread the nasty rumor that Owen was gay and that he had a threesome with the bassoon player and tuba player in one of the practice rooms. I knew it wasn't true, but I didn't stop Mackenzie from spreading the rumor.

Hell, I helped _spread _therumor.

During the September of my discontent, Owen had told me that he was deeply hurt by this and I felt so guilty over it. I still do. After that situation, I began distancing myself from my friends. I knew it was social suicide, but honestly I was never going to see these bitchy girls after this year anyway. I was going away to college and starting fresh in a few short months. Their friendship was fleeting.

The relationship with my brother is forever. He'll always be there in my life: when I have a bad breakup, when our parents *gasp* die, when I get married; he gets married…the list goes on.

I was so stupid to choose my friends over him. "I'm sorry, Wan," I frowned, using his childhood nickname.

"I know, K," he sighed, pulling me to his side. We hug until the sound of Aunt Alice swearing breaks us apart.

"Kyra! I need your help, sweetie!" called Nana. Adam was rushing out of the kitchen. His eyes were wide with shock and his nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"Is it bad, Adam?" I squeaked.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "My mom forgot to defrost the turkey."

"Jesus, I'm clueless when it comes to cooking and even _I _know that," Owen snorted.

"It's a wonder that we were able to survive in the first place. My dad can run the grill and that's about it. My mom is stellar at calling delivery. Anyhow, I've been kicked out of the kitchen. I make Mom nervous. You want to go up and play Call of Duty?" Adam asked.

"Is Lucas coming?" Owen replied, arching a brow over his thick frames.

"They're ten minutes away," Adam answered, taking my brother by the arm. "We have enough time for some Mountain Dew and munchies before Lucas gets here."

"Sweet!"

I watched them as they jogged up the stairs. Secretly, I wish I could join them. I really didn't want to go into the kitchen. I feared what was in there. I was a decent cook. Thankfully, I got that from my mom. Dad was a good cook, too. Mom was ever-so-slightly better. Since Mom and Dad were out of commission due to whatever caused their delay, I was going to have to step in. _Great. _"Kyra!"

"Shit," I grumbled, pulling my hair back into a low ponytail and walking into the kitchen. Honestly, it was a disaster area. It made the kitchen at Taco Bella look pristine (which is saying something, folks). "Um, wow…"

"Where's your mom?" Aunt Alice asked, her hazel eyes panicked.

"She and Dad are still at the house," I answered, walking to the island. "Some drama on the Jacob front."

"No! Bella needs to be here!" Alice wailed. "Mom! How am I going to do this? I mean, really? My kitchen is a disaster, the food I bought isn't right and I'm afraid we won't have enough."

"Alice, breathe," Nana said, rubbing Aunt Alice's back. "You're scaring Kyra."

_Yes, Kyra is terrified. Stop scaring your niece. _

"Just a smidge," I said, holding up my fingers a few millimeters apart. "Aunt Alice, we'll make it work. Let me see what we've got." Nana smiled at me and she calmly explained what was going on. I dug around in the fridge, finding some good eats and options to make side dishes or enhance the turkey. Working with Nana, we managed to create some decent sides. We had to send Uncle Jasper and Papa out to get dessert, but dinner was salvaged. Sort of.

As I was working on making some sautéed asparagus, I received a text from Dad.

_We're at the hospital. Mom may have broken her hand. Waiting for her to come back from x-ray. An hour or two? Love you! – Dad_

_Oh no! What happened? Is she okay? We're all thinking about her. Love you, too, Daddy. – Kyra_

_Thank you, _principessa. _You're the only who actually _cares_ about your mom. Aunt Ali is having a snit fit over dinner and Steve is stressing over our lack of protection – Dad_

_What are you? Chopped liver? Mom's safe with you, Daddy – Kyra_

_That's what I said! We'll be there soon, baby girl – Dad_

I slipped my phone in my pocket. Aunt Alice is glaring at her cell phone, ready to chuck it out the window. Steve stomped into the kitchen his lips pursed and muttering under his breath. Seriously, people, am I the only one gives a rat's ass about my parents? About my mom?

Okay, Steve has a legit excuse to be pissed. Yes, my dad is bad ass (he may be old, but damn, he's in shape and strong), but I've googled this Jacob dude. He's a huge guy. He can squash my dad like a freaking bug. _Can you say steroids?_ I wonder if his nads are miniscule? _You like that use of an ACT word? Kyra Cullen is a fucking genius, folks! You heard it here first!_ Anyhow, back to Steve and my dad…Steve should have a little more faith in my father.

I know I do. I feel very safe with my dad. Steve and his crew are great but, the house seems a bit, um, cramped with all of them there. Suffice it to say, I'll be happy when this whole debacle is over. So will my mom. -

Shortly before dinner, my parents managed to make it to Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's. My mom looked like she was crying and my dad appeared haggard. His graying hair was flopping onto his forehead and his normally jovial face was pulled into a frown. Both of the expressions in their eyes was haunted and scared. _That terrified me. _My siblings also noticed the expressions on our parents' faces. Their mood was somber and pensive.

_See, Dad? That ACT prep class has increased my vocabulary skills. Exponentially. *Wink, wink*_

_God, I can be such an idiot at times. _

The meal was not so hot either. The turkey was bland and dry. The gravy, that Nana tried to salvage, was lumpy and too salty. The only saving grace of dinner were the sides. My ranch mashed potatoes and sautéed asparagus with butter and pine nuts were favorites among everyone at the table.

My dad had to cut up my mom's food. I could tell that she was in immense pain and was not thrilled about being here. She cradled her hand against her chest, tears threatening to spill over onto her face. There wasn't her usual spark behind her eyes. Just vacant. My mom just looked tired, defeated and older than her forty-four years.

On a daily basis, both of my parents looked great, honestly. Well, in general. Right now, they aren't at their best but still…they were pulled together. Anyhow, my dad is tall and strong. His eyes are like mine: golden brown. I always loved my dad's eyes. So pretty. He hates them, partially due to his vision that he had corrected when I was a baby and the rest due to his childhood bullies. His brownish/bronzeish hair is graying at the sides and smattered through the rest of his head. Unlike most of my friends' parents, my dad has all of his hair and it's always stylishly coiffed. He's funny, kind, totally in love with my mom and very strict with me and my brothers and sister. I don't care for the strictness, but I know that he does that because he loves me and wants the best for me and my siblings.

I think every girl has a hero-crush on her dad. I'm the same. My dad is my hero and I love him. I feel like such a fool for acting like how I did a few months ago. I'm grateful that my dad and mom have forgiven me for my bitchy behavior. If only I could forgive myself.

My mom is strong in a different way. She may be tiny (I dwarf by a few inches) but she's fierce. She doesn't stand for any shit and will not hesitate to put you in your place. She's also the calm voice of reason. My dad is also pretty even-keeled but does have a temper. My mom is also the glue that holds our family together. I want to be like her when I grow up…smart, pretty, witty, ambitious, and happy.

Well, she's not happy now. She's pretty upset thanks to Jacob.

After a sedate dinner, we drive back to our house. Steve drove us while my dad followed in his car. At home, my mom took some medication for her wrist and went up to bed. Dad helped her as the drugs made her slightly loopy. Oliver and Steve sat down in the family room, talking quietly. I was sipping some pop in the kitchen, trying find something to fill my stomach since dinner was so bad.

"Kyra, can you get everyone in the family room?" my dad asked, his golden eyes somber.

"Sure, Dad," I said. "Are you going to tell us what happened earlier?"

"Yes, sweetie," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled in his embrace, relishing in his strength. He kissed my hair. I squeezed his waist before scampering up to get Mia and Masen. Owen was already in the family room, chatting with Oliver and Steven. Mia and Masen went downstairs. I checked on my mom. She was in my dad's hoodie, cradling her arm against her chest. She was snoring lightly but her sleep was not restful. Her brow was furrowed and she looked so sad. I kissed her forehead before going back downstairs to talk with my dad, siblings and security team.

"Did you check on Mom?" Masen asked.

"Yeah. She's sleeping," I answered, sitting next to Mia. She cuddled next to me. "What's going on, Dad? We have an idea but we're not entirely sure."

"Do you want to tell it or me?" Dad asked, his brows pulled together. He rubbed his forehead, seemingly in frustration.

"I can tell it, Mr. Edward," Steve said quietly, rubbing my dad's shoulder. Dad nodded and sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose. Steve ran his hand through his hair. "Yesterday, there was a breach in the fence."

"We know this," Owen said. "You told us that on the car ride to Aunt Alice's."

"Right, well, there's more. There was evidence that whoever was there was standing there for a while. Several cigarette butts and a fair amount of foot traffic," Steve said. "Jacob is escalating. He's watching the house, looking for a way in. Supposedly."

"Will he hurt us?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, Miss Mia," Oliver answered. "Until he's caught, someone is always going to be with you."

"Which brings us to the next item," Steve said. "We were discussing and we think that it's necessary to have additional protection here at the house."

"Whatever you need," Dad said, his lips pursed. "Oliver, you can stay in the guest room until we can arrange for another bedroom in the apartment."

"Mr. Edward, it's not necessary to add another room up there," Oliver said quickly.

"You should have a respite from our family. Time off," Dad said, his ears turning red.

"My time off will come when Jacob is caught," Oliver responded.

"Mine too," Steve replied, his eyes flashing fiercely. "You and your family are my only priority." Steve shot a look at me. His cheeks reddened before he dropped his gaze to his hands. He swallowed a few times before turning to me and my siblings. "Can we share with them some more detailed information about Jacob?"

"How detailed?" Dad asked.

"A brief overview of what Charlie sent us from his preliminary research," Oliver said, taking out a folder from behind his seat. "Nothing graphic. I promise."

My dad groaned but nodded. Oliver handed each of us a sheet. On the top was a recent mug shot of Jacob Black. Underneath was information about what he had done to his ex-wife. It wasn't too detailed but I could tell that this guy was a sick fuck. Now, he wanted my mom.

"I think he's going to try and get to one of us to get to Mom," Owen said as he read the information.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Steve said. "In school, you guys are protected."

"How are we protected?" Owen asked.

"I've notified the administration about the situation," Dad said. "They have a picture of Jacob on file at both buildings." He pointed the picture in the file.

"However, getting to school and to your other activities will be a challenge. No more taking the bus or driving on your own. One of us will always take you. Additionally, for any after school activity, there will be protection. My dad is sending two more additional guys," Steve explained.

"What about my job?" I asked. "I work with the public. He could…" I pointed to Jacob's menacing picture.

"Miss Kyra, you may have to resign," Steve frowned.

"Daddy?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. "What about…?"

"Kyra, your safety is paramount," he said, grasping my hand. "All of your safety is paramount. _Principessa,_ I know that you're proud of your job."

"I'm not proud of my job. I'm happy that I'm making my own money but how am I going to do everything you want me to do? The ultimatum from the fall?" I questioned, nibbling on my fingernail.

"You can help your mom around the house and assist me when I work from home. We'll provide you with an hourly wage, equivalent to what you get from Taco Bell," my dad said after he thought for a few moments. "To make it legit, I'll add you to the payroll of Whitlock so you can get the work experience on your resume."

"Dad, that's nepotism," I deadpanned.

"I won't be your boss," he countered. "Uncle Demetri will be signing your paycheck. He's the CFO. Also, good word." My dad gave me a crooked grin, indicating he was pleased with my knowledge of the English language. "Nepotism?"

"It was one of the vocab words from my ACT prep class," I snickered. "I'll call my boss tomorrow."

"Type out a resignation letter," Dad says. "State that you have a family situation that is the cause for your departure from your job."

"Effective immediately," Steve added.

"Okay," I nodded.

"As for the rest of you, we'll make decisions about extra activities as the need arises," Oliver said. "I know that there is a dance for Kyra and Owen."

"I didn't get to go to homecoming," I pouted.

"Me neither," Owen grumbled. "And I have a date."

"So do I," I replied.

"Well, you'll have to make arrangements with your dates to accommodate for someone to be with you," Steve said professionally. "You'll go to this dance in a limo with one of us driving it and another inside of the dance. We'll figure the rest out as we get closer. Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed. Owen nodded resignedly.

"I'm certain that you all are tired," Oliver said with a frown "I can only imagine what you're all feeling right now."

"I'm pissed," I spat. "Sorry, Dad. I know my language sucks, but it's the truth. Why is this jerk after Mom now?"

"Yeah," Mia and Masen snarled.

"We don't know. I'm going to have Grandpa Charlie use his resources in the Chicago police force to get that answer," Dad explained. "There's more to Jacob than what's on that paper. He's messed up, guys. Very dangerous and obviously brutal. If you see him, call the police. You hear me?"

"Yes," we all answered.

"Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," he quipped. "Who wants pizza?"

We all perk up and together, we make five homemade pizzas, devouring them eagerly to fill our empty bellies. Then, after our meal of pizza, we had some hazelnut gelato before going up to our respective rooms. I typed up my resignation later before climbing into bed.

xx STTD xx

The next morning, I dropped of my resignation letter to Lou. He was sad to see me go but was very understanding about my situation. Steve was with me, hovering near the door. My boss explained that my last paycheck would be sent to me at my home address.

We drove back to the house and I went to help set up the holiday decorations. Dad, Oliver, Masen and Owen had pulled out the ton of boxes while Mia and Mom were working on the lights. Well, Mom was trying to help with the lights but since her arm was not working properly, it wasn't happening. Working as a family, we got our Christmas decorations up on the inside. Steve and Oliver decided to tackle the lights on the outside, wiring some extra security cameras along the way. We finished shortly before dinner, collapsing on the living room sofa.

The rest of the weekend was pretty quiet. Mom was struggling with her hand. Dad was hovering over Mom. It snowed again and we were all stuck inside. Our time in the house didn't help the overall tense feeling. We were all at each other's throats. I was definitely looking forward to going back to school on Monday.

But we didn't go back to school on Monday.

We had a snow day.

It's November and we've already had _three_ snow days. This winter sucks and it's not even winter yet. Crap on a stick.

Thankfully on Tuesday, school is able to resume and I sit in the car with Owen, Oliver and my dad. My dad was meeting with the principal to discuss the situation in more detail. Once we got to school, Owen and I went into the building and went to our lockers. My dad and Oliver went into the main office, sitting down in the waiting area.

"I can't wait until this is all behind us, K," Owen said as he shoved up his glasses.

"Me, too, Wan," I muttered. We shrugged and went our separate directions. I made sure I had my homework in my bag before heading to my first period class, AP Chemistry with Mr. Brown. I hated that class but I refused to take physics. That required way too much math. Biology was out since I hated blood. It left me with AP Chemistry. I'm still struggling with the concepts, but my lab partner, Thomas, who also happens to be my date for the winter formal, is helping me tremendously.

I plopped down next to Thomas, who was finishing up his homework that Mr. Brown assigned. "Hey," I smiled. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Ugh," he groaned. "I had to go to my grandmother's place in Nebraska. You want to know what's in Nebraska?"

"What?"

"Snow and not much else," he grumbled. "We were grateful that we had a snow day yesterday since our flight was canceled and we didn't get in to Chicago until late, _late _last night."

"How late?"

"We got to bed around three," he answered. His blue eyes were red rimmed and his face was littered with teenage boy stubble. His brown hair flopped over his face sloppily and he just looked exhausted.

"Why are you here?" I asked, arching a brow. "I'm certain you could have stayed home and caught up on sleep."

"I have three tests," he responded. His nose was wrinkled with distaste. "What teacher would give a test after a long weekend?"

"A masochist?" I giggled.

"Nope. They get off on receiving pain. Sadist sounds more appropriate. They get their jollies off by inflicting pain. Tests equal pain," Thomas deadpanned, winking at me.

The bell rang and Mr. Brown walked in. He looked grumpy. "Clear your desks, ladies and gentlemen. We're taking a quiz today on the properties of the heavy metals," he said, handing out a multipage packet to each lab table.

"Fucking sadist," Thomas hissed as he pushed his homework into the folder. "Maybe I'll go home sick."

"Take me with you," I snickered. Thomas smiled, elbowing my side. He murmured something but I didn't understand it as Mr. Brown handed us our quizzes.

It was hard. I know I failed it. And the pattern continued in all of my classes. Six out of the seven classes, I'd had pop quizzes. The only class I felt comfortable with the quiz was my Spanish class. My last class of the day was PE. It was one of two classes that I shared with my former friends. For the most part, they ignored me. Mackenzie, though, always glared daggers at me. Together, we were really the force to be reckoned with.

She was the beauty and ironically enough, I was the brain. She was the face of our outfit and I was the mastermind. No one was safe from our ridicule. Mackenzie was cruel and I helped spread her vitriol. Ever since I decided that she wasn't worth my time, I was the target for her ire. However, I knew all of her darkest secrets. Mackenzie was not the sharpest tool in the shed and she spilled all of her insecurities to me one day. She knows this and she knows that if she does _cross_ me that I will not hesitate to spread her secrets to the school.

Yes, it's vindictive but I will not be made to look like a fool. I'd already spread a pretty significant warning to Mackenzie when she started teasing me. I posted a picture of a giraffe on my Facebook wall, tagging Mackenzie on it. She's got an overwhelming fear of the animal. Almost to the point of hysteria.

Mackenzie defriended me but got the message. She still glared at me whenever we were in the same class but she never made any comments to me or about me. Today, though, she was whispering to some juniors and my old group of friends. Thomas, who also shared this class with me, was leaning against the bleachers. I was pulling my hair into a ponytail, watching Mackenzie with rapt attention.

"She's up to something," Thomas said as he yawned.

"I know," I huffed.

"What did you do that she hates you so much now? You used to be, like, besties," Thomas snickered.

"We were but she made some comments about my brother and my behavior caused a rift with my family that I decided to stop hanging out with her," I shrugged. "She's a bitch, Thomas. She feeds on the weak."

"And you're not weak," Thomas said, his blue eyes dancing.

"Fuck no," I said, giving him a smirk. "She gives me shit and I give it right back."

"That's my girl," Thomas said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. My belly warmed as he referred to me as 'his girl.' Thomas was a newer student, moving into the district last year. We became fast friends but there was always a blurring of the lines between friendship and something else. "Hey, I'm curious, Kyra. I know that we're going to the dance together but I was curious if you wanted to go out, like on a date, before the dance? Movies or something?" He blushed and looked down at me. "I wanted to ask you during chem, but Brown and his quiz from hell put the kibosh on that."

"I'd like that. But, you have to be aware of a situation, Thomas. My mom is dealing with a stalker and well, all of us are under constant protection," I frowned.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine but if we go out, if you are still interested, will include a chaperone," I spat. "The guys are pretty cool but not exactly all that good for a romantic date."

"Kyra, I'm sorry that your family is dealing with that," Thomas said quietly. "I can't imagine."

"Neither can I," I snorted humorlessly.

"Well, regardless of our 'chaperone,' I still would like to take you out," he said shyly, his pale skin blushing a warm pink.

"I'd like to go out," I replied. "When?"

"Friday?" Thomas asked. "We could go to dinner and movie?"

"Let me check with my wardens and then I'll let you know?"

"Perfect."

xx STTD xx

My parents begrudgingly allowed me to go out with Thomas. Technically, it was my _first_ date. I'd been out with boys but it was usually with a group. I'd never had a boyfriend, never been kissed…really pure as the driven snow. However, the caveat with my date was that Steve had to be my chaperone. I trusted him and was okay with that but not pleased that he was going to _drive _us for the date.

The good thing was that it gave my mom something to focus on besides her stalker and her hand. After school on Thursday, we went shopping for a new outfit for me to wear on my date. Thomas said that we were going out to dinner and then a movie. It was supposed to snow again so he said for me to dress warmly. Mom, Casey and I drove to a nearby mall and went into one of the high-end stores to find my date outfit.

We gathered a ton of clothes for me to try on with Casey standing off to the side. He looked very uncomfortable in the juniors section of the store, shifting uncomfortably.

"I feel bad for Casey," I snickered. "He's so antsy."

"He does look uneasy but I think it's due to the fact that we are out and about and not at home," Mom said somewhat bitterly. "I'm not going to stop living my life because a crazy man decides he wants me back."

"I don't blame you, Mom," I said, hugging her. "I think all of us are in agreement that we hope that Jacob gets caught. And caught soon."

"Preaching to the choir," she said, smiling at me softly. "Come on, baby. Let's get you all dolled up for your first date."

"God, you sounded like Aunt Alice," I giggled.

"It's not every day that my baby girl has her first date," Mom chided gently. "I truly wish, though, that it could be…" She trailed off and her face dropped into a frown.

"Mom, it's okay. Not everyone gets a chauffeur on their first date. Thomas is excited that we're going to be using Dad's Aston Martin," I said. Hell, so was I. That car sits in the garage, covered in its tarp more than it spends on the road. Granted, it's because my dad's anal about his beloved vehicle but a car like that is designed to be driven.

"I'm surprised he agreed to it," Mom laughed. "There's snow on the ground. It's only driven on bright, sunny, warm days. If it's supposed to rain, the car stays in…the same for sleet and snow. I think he feels guilty about forcing a 'chaperone' on your date but he's secretly skipping for joy since he can't be there to hover."

"And embarrass me," I said, giving her a rueful smile.

"Your father would never embarrass you…intentionally," Mom smiled. "He only wants what's best for you, sweetie. Your dad loves you so much. Since you were our first, Kyra, you will always hold a treasured part in our hearts." She gently ran her hand through my hair, giving me a warm smile.

Tears pricked my eyes. I knew my parents loved me. They wouldn't care so much if they didn't. I put down the clothes I was holding and did something that NO teenager would ever do in public. I hugged my mom. I hugged her and thanked her for being awesome. I hugged her and told her that I loved her. She responded with a shocked gasp, returning my embrace.

The rest of the time, Mom and I talked about school, Thomas and planning Christmas/my parents' anniversary. It was an unwritten rule that Christmas Eve was usually at our house because of their anniversary. Christmas Day was at Nana's or Aunt Alice's. We went with our grandparents or aunt so Mom and Dad could have some naked fun time. _Shudder_. _Don't want to imagine my parents doing the horizontal mambo…_

_Crap, too late._

We eventually made it home around nine and I went up to bed, thanking Mom for my first date outfit. I found my dad in his office, working on something for the Foundation. I hugged him, too. He smiled at me crookedly, saying that he loved me. I ruffled his disheveled hair, earning a groan and an eye roll as I skipped out of the room.

I showered and did my hair for tomorrow, curling it in big loopy curls. I worked on some of my homework before crawling into bed and crashing. The next day was cold and snowy. Everyone in school wanted to be out playing in the snow but no dice. Before I left school with Owen, Thomas verified that he was coming over to my place at six. I nodded eagerly (but not _too_ eagerly).

Once I got home, Mia helped me touch my curls for my date and chattered about lucky I was. I was looking forward to the night out with Thomas and enjoying some freedom. Yes, Steve was going to be there, but out of all of the security guys, he was the least security-guy-looking. He was more like a good-looking guy next door. _Who can kill a man with a single gunshot or kung-fu someone's ass. _

I finished getting ready and went downstairs. _Everybody_ was sitting the family room. My dad was glowering at the door and when I came down, he was glowering at me. Mom elbowed him, hissing something in his ear. He looked sheepishly at her. She glared at him, arching her brow. He sighed and softened his glare, giving me a tentative smile. I sat down next to Owen and nervously waited for Thomas. Butterflies were attacking my belly. Anxiously, I twisted the turquoise ring on my pointer finger.

"It'll be okay, K," Owen said quietly, stilling my hands with his. "Do you think Thomas is going to stand you up?"

"I don't know," I muttered. I began fussing with my scarf and shifting on the couch.

"Do I need to sit on you, Kyra?" Owen snorted.

"Shut up, Wan," I said, giving him a look of mock indignation. He grinned at me before turning back to the television that was on lowly. I watched it also, but not really seeing or paying attention to what was on the screen. My daze was broken when the doorbell rang. I nearly fell off the couch, squeaking quietly. Owen was snickering next to me. I steadied myself, smacking his arm lightly before walking to open the door. Oliver nodded from his spot in the living room, staring at the tiny closed-circuit TV on the wall. I flipped my hair over my shoulders and opened the door, showing an anxious Thomas standing on my doorstep. He was gripping some yellow flowers in his hand. They were quaking. "Hi, Thomas," I breathed.

"Hey, Kyra," he smiled, handing me the bouquet. "These are for you."

"Thank you," I said, taking the flowers from his hand. I inhaled deeply, smelling the fragrant blooms. "Come in, Thomas." He nodded and stepped into the foyer of my house. My parents were standing inside, their hands twined together. "These are my parents, Edward and Bella Cullen," I said, indicating to my family.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Thomas replied, holding out his hand to my dad. He stared at Thomas' hand dubiously before gripping it, probably checking to see if it was a strong grip. _God, Dad._

"You, too, Thomas," Mom said, giving him a warm smile. "Where are you going?"

"We're going out to dinner at Stir Crazy and then a movie at the Regal Thirty," Thomas answered.

"What movie?" Dad asked, eyeing Thomas.

"Whatever Kyra wants to see, Mr. Cullen," Thomas answered, gulping nervously.

"Dad, stop intimidating him," I chided. My dad blushed and mumbled an apology. Mom took my flowers and kissed my cheek. My dad hugged me, reminding me that I was still _his_ baby girl. I blushed and turned to my date. "You ready, Thomas?"

"Yeah," he said, giving me a relieved grin. He took my hand and we followed Steve out to the car. We got into the backseat and talked quietly as Steve drove toward the restaurant. Our fingers were linked together as we chatted about the school day, the drama of the senior class and solidifying plans for the winter formal which was happening in two weeks on Saturday. When I had agreed to go with Thomas, it was as a group. We weren't going to be going as a couple but based off his interactions with me tonight, it seemed like we might be going as a couple. Internally, I squealed excitedly at the prospect of going to the dance with my _boyfriend._

Too quickly, Steve parked the car and said that he'd be sitting at the bar while we ate our dinner. Thomas nodded and we went inside, being sat almost immediately. We ordered our meals and I found out a little more about Thomas. His dad worked in the city as a software developer. The company he had worked for previously had gone belly-up and he was hired by a gaming company to refine several games on the market. Thomas' mom was a nurse who worked at Central Dupage Hospital in the Critical Care Unit. Thomas also had an older sister who was a junior in college at University of Nebraska, close to his grandmother's home.

I told him about my family and he listened with rapt attention. He knew my family was somewhat famous for its philanthropic foundation and the ownership of Whitlock Technologies. However, he didn't care about all of that. He liked me for _me_.

After dinner, we walked to the movie theater with Steve following us in the car. The movie theater was in the same parking lot as the restaurant; just a short walk. It was snowing lightly, being captured in my hair and on Thomas' eyelashes. It was romantic and very pretty. As we walked onto the sidewalk, I stumbled.

Unfortunately, I inherited my mom's clumsiness. Thomas wrapped his arms around me, stopping me from landing face first into a nearby snow bank. He carefully righted me, staring into my eyes. Something twinkled in his ice-blue eyes as he stared at me. Slowly, his hand cupped my cheek and he leaned down toward my mouth. My hands wrapped around his arms and I fluttered my eyes closed. His warm mouth descended onto mine and his lips were pressed to me.

_My first kiss_.

His other arm banded around my waist and his hand moved to cup my neck. My hands moved up his arms so I could thread my fingers into his soft brown hair. Carefully, he angled his face and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid between my lips, dancing languidly with mine.

Unfortunately, our kiss was cut short by some rude people who bumped into Thomas. He glared at the retreating forms of the boys who bumped him, still holding me to his body. "Sorry about that, Kyra," he said, looking down at me. "I wanted to kiss you for a while…and it was ruined by those morons."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "It was perfect," I whispered.

"It was," he grinned, pressing another soft kiss to my mouth. "Now, I can't imagine _not_ kissing you."

"You can do it anytime you want, Thomas," I said, my face beaming brightly.

"Really? Like you're my girl?" he asked giddily. I nodded. He kissed me again and lifted me slightly. His smile was evident as he peppered my face with kisses. Again, we were broken apart by the gruff sound of Steve standing behind us. Thomas blushed, threading his fingers with mine while I gave Steve a pointed look. He just arched a brow and followed me and Thomas to get our tickets. We ended up seeing some mindless comedy, making out in the back of the theater. I know that Steve was a bit frustrated with me but I could care less. I was on my first _real_ date, getting my first kiss with my first boyfriend.

After the movie, Steve drove us back to my house. Thomas had his arms wrapped around me and I was snuggled up to him. We refrained from making like horny teenagers for the duration of the drive but I can tell that Thomas wanted to; he kept staring at my mouth. Back at the house, Steve got out of the car, shooting a biting glare at Thomas. My _boyfriend_ took my hand and guided me to his red Honda Accord. "I had a wonderful night, Kyra," he murmured, tucking a hair behind my ear.

"Me, too," I whispered.

"Can I call you this weekend? Maybe go ice skating or something?"

"That sounds nice," I blushed. "Perhaps you can come over and we can watch a movie here at the house?" He smirked, nodding happily. He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. I moaned involuntarily, loving the warm feeling of his soft mouth against me. It didn't last long. Thomas pulled back and hugged me before he clambered into his car. I walked up to the doorway, watching as he backed out the drive. He waved as he pulled away from the house and I returned in kind. With a radiant grin, I skipped inside.

Both of my parents were standing in the foyer. My mom looked a little watery, smiling happily. My dad looked like he was about to have a brain aneurysm. _Yes, Daddy…your little girl has had her first kiss. HA!_ I kissed their cheeks before going up to my room and getting ready for bed. I fell asleep with dreams of Thomas, making out and possibly even doing _more. _

Though, I won't do that. I don't want to be a teen mom. Maybe later…after college?

xx STTD xx

The next two weeks flew by. Thomas and I were an official couple. The _it_ couple, it would seem. My social suicide was forgotten when Thomas laced his fingers with mine and we walked to Chemistry together. Thomas was an attentive boyfriend without being too clingy. I loved the time I spent with him and I know he enjoyed spending time with me. Classes were boring, but Thomas made them palatable. (Yet another ACT word.)

Before I knew it, I was getting ready for the winter formal. Thomas and I were going with some of our combined friends and Owen along with his date, Tasha.

Mom had taken me to get my hair, makeup and nails done. Once that was finished, I was putting on my dress upon my return and smiled at the fun, red fabric that fell around my body. My dress was a deep cabernet color that was strapless and totally flirty. My accessories included a pair of earrings my parents gave me for my sweet sixteen that were my birthstone of a ruby and some faux rubies as a necklace and a ring. On my feet, I wore a pair of pewter stiletto sandals.

Everyone arrived at my house at five-thirty. My parents and the parents of my friends snapped pictures in front of the Christmas tree in various poses. A few of the favorite poses were the ones where we were 'pretending' to pin on the boutonnieres on the guy's jackets and putting on our corsages. My corsage was beautiful with red roses, greenery and little silver, glittery balls. Before we left, my dad pulled Thomas aside. I cringed at what he could possibly want to say to my boyfriend.

_Please don't scare him off, Daddy. I'll may have to pummel you with my stiletto. _

However, when Thomas walked back over to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "Everything alright?" I asked.

"Never better," he chuckled. "You look so beautiful, Kyra. I have the most gorgeous date to this shindig."

"Shindig?" I teased.

"Shut it," he snickered, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

We all got into the limo that was owned by Whitlock Technologies. Oliver was driving tonight. Steve and Casey were acting as 'chaperones' at the dance and were already there. Henry, the swing security guard, was staying back at the house to protect my parents and siblings. The drive was fun. We decided to go to some fancy tapas restaurant called Tango in Naperville before going to the dance. We shared good food, virgin sangria and a lot of laughs.

We settled the bill and got back into the limo. Inside, Oliver blasted some pop music and we sang along with it. Owen was the most reserved but even my geeky brother got into the silliness in the backseat of the car.

A half hour later, Oliver pulled up to the high school. We got out and went inside the gym, with tickets in hand. The theme for the winter formal was 'Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow.' _Appropriate, kids. We already had three snow days. We want more? Blah…no_.

The DJ was playing pumping music and everyone was on the darkened cafeteria floor. All around the cafeteria were snowflake or snow decorations. The room was bathed in a cool, blue glow from the blue lights that were uplit along the walls.

Thomas chuckled quietly. "It's like Frosty threw up in here, K," he snickered.

"I know. We have enough of this outside," I deadpanned. "We don't need it in here."

"The nice thing about this is that we don't have to shovel it," Owen retorted, pushing up his glasses. "Tasha, do you want to dance?"

"Sure," she replied quietly. My brother gallantly offered his elbow and they scampered to the middle of the dance floor, where he met up with some of his orchestra friends. Thomas held me against his lean body as we watched our classmates dance poorly in front of us. We were making comments about their form when Mackenzie and her date walked in. He looked much older than us and honestly, it creeped me out.

"I'm surprised she came," Thomas sneered. "She's been such a bitch to me lately and complaining about everything."

"How old do you think her date is?" I asked.

"I dunno. Twenty? Twenty-one?" Thomas replied, arching a brow. "He's definitely not in high school."

Mackenzie flounced around, dragging her date behind her like a dutiful puppy. She was almost to Thomas and me when a slow song came on. Thomas pulled me onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me sweetly as we swayed back and forth to the slow waltz that was being played through the speakers. Mackenzie and Creeperman were dancing next to us. Mackenzie was glaring at me as I lay my head on Thomas' shoulder. Her date had his hands on her ass, groping her inappropriately. Mackenzie welcomed it and even flaunted it to the people around her. However, she was still glaring at me disdainfully.

One of the teachers came up to Mackenzie and asked that she and her date refrain from such lewd behavior. She smiled sweetly and apologized. Her date just shrugged, still while having his hand on her ass. Thomas led us away from the drama and we sat down for a few minutes. A few of my friends from the pom squad insisted I do the senior dance with them, which I begrudgingly did. I had to quit the team due to my grades and permanent punishment. However, I used to be one of the captains and choreographed the dance. The music started and we began moving as best as we could in our dresses and corsages. It was a lot of fun to be out there with them. I missed it but I knew that not being on the team was for the best. My grades were better and my relationship with my family improved.

The crowd applauded and I went back to Thomas. He hugged me, kissing my forehead. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and get something to drink. Do you want anything?" I asked, panting slightly. _God, I'm out of shape._

"I'm good, pretty girl," he replied, kissing my lips. I pulled away and went to the bathroom to put on some fresh lip gloss and check my hair. Inside of the bathroom, Mackenzie slammed the door shut.

"You're such a slut, Cullen," she spat. "Throwing yourself at Thomas like that? Jesus!"

"Like I'm one to talk," I retorted, glaring at my former best friend. "How old is your date? Thirty?"

"Fucking bitch," Mackenzie snarled.

"That would be you, Mackenzie. Do I need to remind you about all of the dirty little secrets I know? I bet your date and your friends would just _love_ to hear about that little problem you had disposed of at the beginning of junior year. I wonder if Phillip ever even knew that he was going to be…"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Mackenzie hissed out.

"Be a daddy," I finished, glaring at her. "If anyone is a slut in this room, it's you. I don't even know why I was friends with you. My life is so much better without you in it, Mackenzie. Don't come crawling to me for money the _next_ time you get knocked up. I'm not paying for another abortion. Or rather, my daddy isn't paying for another abortion."

"I hate you, Cullen," Mackenzie cried.

"Feeling's mutual, Schmidt," I said flatly. "Don't talk to me. Ignore me. I do not _exist_ to you." I turned and began walking out of the bathroom. Mackenzie grabbed my hair and shrieked loudly. I wriggled out of her grasp, pinning her against the wall.

Yeah, I learned some stuff from Steve, Oliver and Casey.

"Never put your hands on me again, bitch," I spat in her ear. "You do that again, there won't be enough plastic surgery to fix your face." I twisted her arm slightly before I backed away and left her crying on the floor. I walked out of the bathroom and toward the cafeteria. Steve and Casey were standing right outside, looking at me with concern.

"Everything okay, Kyra?" asked Steve. "You've got scratches on your neck."

"I'm fine," I said. "Just a run-in with a former friend." I pulled out the pins from my hair, shaking it over my shoulders. "Are the scratches still noticeable?"

"No," Steve replied, pursing his lips. I smirked and continued my walk back to the café. Thomas ran up to me, hugging me to his chest. Owen was frowning at my scratches but I wore them with pride. Mackenzie, the bitch from hell, will not bring me down. I refuse it.

"Kyra, I think it be prudent that we leave," Owen muttered. "Mackenzie is out of the bathroom and she's on the warpath. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"She won't say anything," I said confidently. "I've got some pretty hefty blackmail fodder."

"Care to share with the class?" Thomas asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Nope. It's something that I swore I'd take to the grave but if she crosses me again, I will _not_ hesitate to share it," I said darkly. "But, I do think we need to go. I'm tired and I want to get out of this dress."

We gathered everyone in our group, leaving the dance. Mackenzie caught my eye one last time as I passed her. Coldly, I glared at her. She cowered back, hiding behind her much older date. I smirked at her fear but inwardly, I was fearful of getting in trouble for threatening her and for dangling her secret in front of her. Mackenzie confessed that to me in confidence…should I use it to 'buy' her silence? Or should I talk to a teacher about her teasing and threats to me?

I honestly didn't know what to do…and it terrified me. Who could I talk to about this? My parents? No. Dad would flip out about the whole abortion thing. It's a bit of a sensitive topic in our house since Aunt Alice could never have children naturally. She sees abortion as murder. As a result, so does my dad. It's the only conservative view he takes in his life. Mom? Same boat as my dad. She supported him on the whole abortion thing, though she's pro-choice. It's a woman's choice to make but she would never make it.

The last person I considered was Steve. I made the decision to talk to Steve in the morning, ask his opinion about the whole Mackenzie situation. He'd give me good advice or at least steer me in the right direction, right?

I certainly hope so.

A/N: What did you think of Kyra's POV? Was it everything you ever dreamed of for being inserted into the mind of a seventeen year old girl? Anyhow, this was a challenge for me. I'm twice Kyra's age and I do not remember much about high school (though I did have AP Chemistry during first period with Mr. Brown. The man was evil, I tell you…and he couldn't pronounce shit. Fluorescent was ferlescent…My name (Josephine) was Jopesine. It was fabulous.)

Anyhoozle, pictures from this chapter are on my blog (link is in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Up next will be back to Edward and his meeting with his asstard brother, Christmas, their anniversary and some smexy times (to make up for the lack of them…) Leave me some lovin! Hugs!


	8. Chapter 8

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlock's), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

Up next will be back to Edward and his meeting with his asstard brother, Christmas, their anniversary and some smexy times (to make up for the lack of them…)

**Chapter Eight: Pontiac Prison Blues**

**EPOV**

"Edward, for love of God, sit down," Bella giggled. "Kyra will be home after the dance."

"She's at said dance with her _boyfriend_, Bella," I grumbled. "They could be off in a corner somewhere, copulating and we'll become grandparents."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bella snarked, arching a brow at me. "They are not copulating. Thomas is a sweet boy. He wouldn't be doing that in public."

"That's what my mother said about me and look at us now," I deadpanned. "We're still like bunnies…"

"Huge difference, Edward. We are married for nearly twenty years. Kyra and Thomas have been dating for less than twenty days. Do you want a blow job to calm you down?" Bella asked, giving me a smirk over her book. I shot my wife a look. "Just asking…"

The door opened and the sounds of Kyra, Thomas, Owen and Tasha filled the foyer. I hopped up and nearly sprinted to check on them. _Was my baby girl pregnant?_ Bella came up behind me and smacked my arm. I tried to look sheepish but yeah didn't happen. There was something amiss with Kyra. Her hair was down and she was trying to hide her neck.

_If that boy gave her a fucking hickey, I'll chop off his tongue, followed by his balls._

"Mom, can we watch a movie downstairs? The dance was kind of lame," Kyra explained.

"Sure, sweetie. But keep in mind of your guests' curfew," Bella reminded. Kyra nodded and asked if Tasha wanted to borrow something to get out of her dress. Thomas and Owen went downstairs, removing their ties as they left. I was about to follow them but Bella stopped me. "I don't think so, Edward Anthony."

"I want to watch the movie, too," I smirked.

"Edward, think about it. What girl or boy wants their decrepit father hanging out with them?" Bella asked, poking my shoulder.

"I'm not decrepit," I pouted.

"Whatever, not the point. You're not going down there. I'm a hundred percent certain that nothing will happen because Owen will be down there, too. Isn't it a double standard that you aren't stressed about Owen? Hmmm?" Bella admonished. I hemmed and hawed. She was right…_Damn it. _"You are going to stay up here and not invade on your children's personal time. You hear me?"

"Yes, Bella," I muttered, pouting sullenly. She pulled me back into the family room, resuming our television show from the DVR. Kyra and Tasha came down wearing some jeans and sweaters, raiding the kitchen for munchies. Bella poked me and physically turned my head to the television. I scowled at her but decided to go with it. She cuddled up next to me, watching our own movie.

Around one, Tasha's parents came to pick her up. Owen nervously kissed her cheek and they made tentative plans to get together over Christmas break. Thomas left shortly after Tasha. He lovingly kissed my baby girl, caressing her cheeks before leaving in his Honda Accord. Kyra floated past Bella and me, seemingly over the moon for Thomas. However, I did notice that she was wearing a _turtleneck_. Seriously, if that boy gave my _principessa_ a hickey…

"You've left hickeys on me, angel," Bella chided, elbowing me in the ribs. _I really need to keep my inner musings to myself. _"It's a rite of passage."

"Rite or not, I still don't like it," I grumbled. My wife, the sexy beast she is, tugged on my hand. Her lips took purchase on my neck and she gently sucked and nibbled. Her fingers on her left hand danced over my sweater, moving closer to the waistband of my jeans. Lowly, she moaned against my skin as he hand came in contact with my belly. "Fuck."

"Language," she giggled. "Shall I mark you? Hmmm?"

I looked at my wife. She was smiling smugly as her hand moved into my pants. The monster between my legs woke up and I definitely wanted to be marked. "Only if I get to return the favor, gorgeous." She giggled and danced away, running up the stairs. I locked the front door, turned off the lights and followed her.

I came to the conclusion that my wife, whom I love more than life itself, is part vampire. I have my own share of hickeys all over my body. All covered by my clothing, thank you very much.

xx STTD xx

The rest of the weekend passed by quietly. Mia and Masen were invited to a birthday party of a classmate. Oliver drove them and stayed outside of their home, to keep track of my youngest babies. Owen and Kyra slept in until nearly two in the afternoon. Bella and I were working on wrapping Christmas presents, planning for Christmas Eve/our anniversary.

In light of the craziness going on with Jacob, Bella and I were going to keep our anniversary low-key. The plan was after our family left on Christmas Eve, early, we'd share a romantic dinner and exchange gifts. _Not to mention body fluids_. God, I just made love to my wife last night and I need more. I'm such a horndog.

_At least you can get it up, Cullen. Multiple times in one evening of passion. No need for Viagra for you, bucko. _

However, the week leading up to our anniversary was going to be madness. Bella and Rose were finishing up the edits for the movie, _The Charmed Ones_ and the possibility may arise for them to need to fly out to California. That's still up in the air. Kyra and Owen have finals this week, finishing up the semester. Mia has some big cheer competition at some local high school and Masen has auditions for the spring musical at his school. I have to go into the office to go over end of the year reports with Jasper, Demetri and Charlie.

And let's not forget my appointment to meet with my brother on December 20th.

Not looking forward to that.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Why in the hell did agree to that?

Because I'm a fucking pushover.

I could always ditch him.

But I'd feel guilty.

Fuck me.

The early part of the week was busy but not filled with stress. Bella did have to fly out to California to discuss the script with the production team. Rose went with her. There were some changes they wanted to make and Bella wanted to make sure that the changes were appropriate, meeting with her stringent standards. Rose was just going as backup. It was a two day trip. Bella was leaving early on Tuesday with Steve and was going to be back by Thursday, the day before I was to meet with Emmett. _Ugh._

Did I mention that I didn't want to meet with him? Because I really, _really _don't.

And I have to get over this.

_Moving on…_

On Thursday, I went into the office. Henry drove me into the city while Casey and Oliver watched over the kids at school. I needed to meet with Jasper, Demetri and Charlie to go over the end of the year reports. We also needed to sign off on the tax paperwork that Demetri had drawn up. Also, as a nice little Christmas bonus, we were informing our workers that the office was going to be closed December 21st until January 2nd. A lot of our workers take time off to be with their families and honestly, not a lot of work gets done. We toyed with the idea last year but never made it happen. This year, Jasper and I made the decision to make it into a reality.

I arrived in my office and logged into my computer. While I waited for the other guys, I checked my email and addressed some pressing matters regarding the launch of some new accessories for the tablet. I also received an order from the Seattle Police Department for thirty mobile radar detectors. I contacted Charlie, informing him of the order and telling the chief that the order would be started after the first of the year.

Eric called me as I was finishing up the email. Jasper was heading to the large conference room. I locked my computer, grabbed my own tablet and walked to the conference room. Charlie was already there, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Out of everyone on the board of Whitlock Technologies, Charlie was the most resistant to using technology on a daily basis. I would be lost if I didn't have my tablet. Jasper had his mini tablet attached to his palm and he his Bluetooth phone in his ear. Demetri carried his laptop, claiming his fingers were too big to use the tablet as a computer. Charlie had his cell phone and a folder with paper.

"I just sent you an email," I told Charlie.

"Huh?" he responded, looking up at me. "Right. Thanks."

"You okay, Charlie?" I asked, sitting next to my father-in-law. "You seem distracted."

"Just trying to figure out Jacob's MO," Charlie said as he pushed the pad of paper to me. Charlie, on a good day, had chicken scratch handwriting. What was in front of me was illegible.

"Charlie, I can't read this," I snickered, pushing it back to him.

"If it's not typed, you can't read it?" he teased. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let me translate. Jacob meets Bella while she's in college. They date and break up because she wouldn't give him _more._ They meet up a few years later and begin dating again. Jacob is patient but again, they break up because she wasn't ready to take the next step in the relationship. She meets you online and you become friends. You fly out to meet Bella and sparks fly, right?"

"I knew I loved her the moment I saw her," I answered. I gently rubbed the key pendant under my shirt. Blinking, I turned to Charlie. "We had a connection from the very beginning. It only intensified when we met for the first time."

"You go to this club in Phoenix, yeah?"

"Some salsa club, I think. Karabbas or something like that. It's not around anymore, but I'll always remember that night because Jacob arrived at the club and hurt Bella," I growled.

"So, Jacob hurt Bella and he got a taste of violence. When did you first meet Bella?"

"Memorial day weekend in 2011," I replied.

Charlie flipped a few pages and scanned some dates. "Jacob was cited for disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace and misdemeanor assault that summer. In October is when he met the sixteen year old girl, right after you launched the first Foundation press campaign. By Memorial Day of the following year, she's dead and he's out on a technicality." Charlie explained that with each public press paperwork Bella's face was put on, Jacob got angrier and angrier, taking his rage out on unsuspecting women. Each blip on his rap sheet coordinated with _our lives_. He never, _ever_ let her go.

"What does all of this mean, Charlie?" I asked.

"This means that Jacob will stop at nothing to get Bella back in his life. This type of behavior is usually deadly," Charlie muttered miserably.

"What do you mean, 'deadly'?"

"Someone in these types of stalking cases usually ends up dead. Most of the times, it's both parties: stalker and the person getting stalked. 'If I can't have them, no one can' type of mentality."

My vision clouded and my heart stammered against my chest. _No. Not her. _

"Edward, son, you have to breathe," Charlie said.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"I told him about my suppositions pertaining to Jacob," Charlie answered.

"Oh, fuck," Jasper squeaked. He crouched in front of me. "Edward, man…dude, listen to my voice."

"He's…he's…he's…" I panted, my eyes wide with fright.

"Get him on the floor, Jasper. He's going to pass out," Demetri said behind me. I faintly remembered being moved, laid on the floor with my feet on the chair. "Come on, brother, calm down."

"Someone get Bella on the phone!" Jasper barked.

My hands were clenched and I needed my wife. I needed to hear her sweet voice. I needed to feel her warm body.

"No answer on her cell phone," Charlie griped.

"Oh, GOD," I sobbed, curling up on the ground.

Demetri lay down next to me, running his fingers through my hair. "She could be in the air, Edward. She's fine. Steve's with her. He's paid to protect her." His words were meant to calm me but did anything but…I needed my wife.

"Was she flying commercial?" Charlie asked.

"No. She took one of the Whitlock planes," Jasper sang gleefully. He dialed the satellite phone. "Captain Maroni, this is Jasper Whitlock. Can you please patch me through to Mrs. Cullen?" Silence... "Thank you. Bella, are you there? Listen, I need you to talk to Edward. Charlie kind of freaked him out…It'll probably freak you out, too but I need Edward back. He's having some sort of panic attack."

Jasper handed Demetri the phone. My brother cradled it against my ear. "Edward?" came the distant voice of my Bella. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" I sniffled, clutching the phone to my ear.

"I'm fine, angel. We're on the way back. We should be landing in about two hours."

"I needed to hear your voice," I choked out. "Bella, this thing with Jacob…it's worse than we thought."

"We'll talk more about it when I get home, Edward. I missed you and I love you, so much, angel," she cooed.

"I love you, too," I whimpered, sitting up. Tears fell from my eyes. Hastily, I wiped them away. "I'm meeting you at the airport, gorgeous. I have to see you, okay?"

"Okay, baby. Can you put me on with Jasper?"

"Sure," I nodded, handing him the phone. Demetri handed me a bottle of water before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I leaned heavily against him, trying to get my rapidly beating heart to calm down.

Charlie looked sad and worried as he sat in his chair, staring down at me. "I'm sorry for freaking you out, Edward," Charlie grimaced. "I wouldn't have said anything at work if I had known…"

"I didn't even know that I was going to react this way, Charlie," I snorted humorlessly. I looked up at him. "What can we do?"

"What you've been doing," Charlie explained. "The protection is what's best. Honestly, since we know whose stalking Bella, that's a step in the right direction. Most of the time, stalkers are not discovered until _after_ something happened. I worked this one case of a girl who was being stalked but she didn't know who it was. For a year and a half, she was sent notes, love letters, pictures, each getting more and more gruesome by her stalker. Unfortunately, it was when we were called into a homicide/suicide investigation that we found out who the stalker was."

"Who was it, Charlie?" Demetri asked.

"It was a girl who used to work with the victim. The girl was passed over for a promotion but our vic received it. Long story short, the victim was shot to death, in the office, by her stalker. On the stalker's body was a note, explaining her reasons for doing what she did. In our investigation, this girl was not even on our radar. We were looking at ex-boyfriends, friends, the guy across the street. Not once did we consider her…and as a result, the victim died," Charlie muttered, still blaming himself.

"Yeah, not helping," I grumbled.

"Sorry," Charlie replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Edward, I don't want to sound like a douche, but we've got things to address," Jasper frowned. "I know you're worried about Bella, but this needs to get done before we shut down for the holidays." He held up the end of the year reports and tax returns.

Grumbling, I got back into my chair. The meeting was succinct but somber. I signed what I needed to sign, trusting the rest of our administrative team would ensure that it's correct. After that was done, I told Henry that we needed to go to the private airstrip where the Whitlock planes were housed. He bitched and moaned, saying he was going to miss dinner with his family.

"I'm sorry that my need for security inconveniences you," I snapped. "Car keys."

"What?" he asked.

"Give me the fucking car keys," I growled. "You're fired. Take the train back to Wheaton find yourself another job, something nine to five."

"Mr. Cullen…I'm…" he stuttered.

"Save it. I heard you bitching about missing dinner with your family. I've got a psychotic madman on the loose who wants my wife as his own and will stop at nothing to make it happen. It seems harsh, but I need men who are going to be ready to do their job, whenever and wherever," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at Henry. I punched the floor for the lobby and the floor for the basement. "You'll get your last check mailed to you."

We rode down in the elevator in silence. Henry obviously flummoxed by my harsh behavior. Hell, I was flummoxed by it. I was not a douche. Okay, I was a douche…to Emmett. But, this was different. Henry expected this to be a fluff job for the rich and not-so-famous but it wasn't. There was a real, authentic dangerous threat out there for my family.

"Is there nothing I can do, Mr. Cullen?" Henry asked when we reached the lobby.

"No. I'm sorry," I replied coldly.

"You need to have protection, too," Henry fidgeted.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself. Besides, once I get to the airport, my wife's security guard will be there," I snarled. Henry slunk away, dejected that he was fired. I angrily pushed the close-door button and finished my ride down to the basement. After I got into my car and out onto the highway, I called Oliver and informed him of Henry's termination. Oliver reamed into me about my hasty decision.

I stood by it. I had my gun in my glove compartment along with the registration to carry it. The drive to the airport was easy. I got there about fifteen minutes before Bella's flight was to arrive. As I was waiting, Ricky, Steve's father called me. He informed me that Henry contacted him about his dismissal. I didn't deny it and I explained my reasons behind it. Ricky understood and asked if I wanted someone else. After thinking about it, I decided against it. Oliver and Steve were living with us full-time. Casey stayed with his family but understood the parameters of the job. Ricky explained that he'd have someone on standby if I choose to change my mind.

_Doubtful. _

I finished my phone call and saw the plane pull into the hangar. I hopped out of the car, pacing nervously and trying, desperately, to keep warm. Once the plane stopped, the hatch opened and the flight attendant walked out first. Steve followed and then my Bella.

"Bella," I called. She looked up at me and gave me a smile. I took off into a sprint, stumbling on a few slick spots. By the time she was off the plane, I had her safely ensconced in my arms. "Oh, Bella. You're home."

"I'm here, angel," she cooed, wrapping her arms around me.

"No warm welcome for me, SGD?" Rose quipped as she smirked at me.

"Hi, Rose," I deadpanned, crushing Bella to my chest. If I could, I'd envelope her in my body and never let her go.

"Leave him alone, Rosalie," Bella admonished from my embrace. "You know what we're dealing with…"

"I know," Rose frowned. "Sorry for teasing, Edward."

"It's okay," I answered, burying my nose in Bella's long, chestnut locks. "Fuck, baby, I missed you. I'm sorry about…"

"Edward, relax. I know the feeling," she replied, kissing my neck. "A little too well."

"Okay, lovebirds. As much as I'm enjoying this heartfelt reunion, it's colder than a witch's tit and I'm hungry."

"Who's driving you home, Rose?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Why, you, of course," she snorted. "Tim is stuck at a construction site and my children, while I love them, cannot drive well on the highways. My hair would be white if Ava or Lucas picked me up."

"You don't mind, do you?" Bella asked, her eyes filled with trepidation.

"Steve, you drive," I said, tossing him the car keys. "Rose, in the front and Bella, you're with me."

"Where's Henry?" Steve asked, confusion coloring his features.

"I fired him," I answered tersely. Guiding Bella to the car, we got into the backseat. I held her so close to me. Well as close as our heavy winter coats and clothing would allow. I know I was being overly clingy, but after hearing those connections with Jacob's rap sheet and our lives, it was too much.

After we dropped off Rose, Steve drove us back to our home in Wheaton. I felt foolish, sitting in the back with Bella but I couldn't let go of her. "Baby, I need to breathe," she giggled against my chest. "Don't suffocate me."

"Sorry," I pouted. "I just…"

"I know," she replied, cuddling up against me. Our fingers threaded together. "Why did you fire Henry?"

"His priorities weren't straight. He was complaining about missing dinner because I had to pick you up," I hissed angrily.

"Edward, that was a bit harsh," Bella chastised. "How would you feel…?"

"It wasn't harsh, Bella. After hearing what I heard and seeing the proof in the dates, writing and facts, you would have reacted the same way," I barked. "Jacob has been hurting people ever since you broke up. Each time a new ad for the Foundation came out, his behavior escalated. He never got over you, Bella. He's out for blood. Your dad said that stalkers like him are deadly."

"Does Mr. Charlie have proof?" Steve asked from the front seat.

"Yeah. He showed it to me at the office. He'll need to translate since it's in Charlie-ese," I said flatly. "But, looking at Jacob's arrest file and our lives, side-by-side, the proof is in black and white."

"You need someone to be with you, Mr. Edward," Steve explained. "If Jacob is as dangerous…"

"I'm fine. Focus the protection on my wife and children. I do not want another asshole like Henry," I bit out.

"Edward, at least think about it. Please?" Bella asked, cupping my face with her warm hands.

"Fine. I'll _think_ about it. But no promises," I said, quirking a brow at my wife.

"Well, at least take someone with you tomorrow," Bella said sternly.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Your meeting with Emmett," Bella reminded me.

"Ugh! That's so not happening. Not now. I need to be with you," I said as I searched for my phone. "I've been traumatized enough to last a lifetime. Today alone! Nope, I'm not going to visit Emmett. That's a whole other level of trauma that I don't need."

"No, Edward. You need to do this. Even if it's to tell Emmett to fuck off, you have to talk to him," Bella encouraged. "I know that he was awful towards you but, give him a chance to try and atone for his sins. Look at Tim…he was one of my tormentors and now he's a good friend."

"I'll go with you, Mr. Edward," Steve said.

"No excuses. You're going," Bella smirked, kissing my neck. Her lips found my ear, licking on the lobe. "I can't believe I'm resorting to promises of sex…Anywhere, anytime, anyplace. You, me, your cock, fucking your wife." Her breath was hot against my skin as she whispered her promise.

"Sweet baby Jesus," I moaned. "Can I cash that in now?"

"No, Edward…you have to come through on _your promise_," she smirked, biting down on my ear. "Then, I'll come through with mine."

"You don't play fair," I pouted.

"Never said I did," Bella smirked, crawling into my lap. Steve was snickering in the driver's seat while I wore a permanent scowl on my face.

Looks like I'm going to Pontiac Correctional Center tomorrow. How long is that drive?

xx STTD xx

The next day, Steve and I woke up early. My scheduled visitation was at ten and the drive to Pontiac was roughly two hours. I was dressed comfortably in a pair of jeans and a sweater. At the suggestion of Oliver, I removed all of my jewelry except my wedding band. That sucker ain't coming off until I'm…oh, wait, never.

"You're awfully antsy, Mr. Edward," Steve said as we passed through Joliet. "Do you need a potty break?"

"Shut it. I just don't want to go," I grumped. "How much longer?"

"Forty-five minutes," he replied, giving me a sympathetic grin. "Have you thought more about getting someone to stay with you when you leave the house? Another bodyguard?"

"Nope. I don't want one," I said coldly. "Henry rubbed me the wrong way and it'll be a long time before I want someone with me. I get that he needed to be with his family, but he wasn't there when I saw the correlations between Jacob and our lives. Yes, it was harsh. But, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"With all due respect, sir, I think you need someone," Steve said plainly. "My father contacted Johnny and he's willing to come back to Chicago since you've worked with him before. All I have to do is make the call."

"Where will he stay? What about _his _family?" I asked snidely. _God, I sound like teenager. _

"Johnny is divorced and needs to get out of his hometown. Ricky mentioned something about Johnny used to be involved with your assistant, Eric? Maybe it's a way for him to rekindle the fire," Steve snickered.

"I'll make arrangements for Johnny," I sighed resignedly.

"Excellent decision, sir," Steve smirked. He had on a smug grin and I wanted to punch it right of his face. I sulked the rest of the way to the Pontiac Correctional Facility. When we arrived at the correctional facility, Steve and I walked inside. The officer explained expectations for the meeting. Steve was going to wait in the reception area while I went inside. Before I was ushered into the small room, I was strip searched.

_Talk about embarrassing_. _Maneuvering my balls to ensure I didn't have a shiv stuffed in my boxer shorts. _

Once I was thoroughly demeaned, I was led to a private room and sat down on an uncomfortable table, idly twisting my wedding band. A series of buzzing sounds alerted me to someone coming. Two officers were walking a gray-haired, hunched over man with an additional two officers behind him. The door opened and the officers jerked the man inside. He looked up at me. His hazel eyes were dull, tired and broken. His face was covered with a bushy gray beard. His once tall stature was bent over. He also walked with a limp. "Okay, Cullen. You've got an hour. Keep your hands and feet to yourself or you'll spend your last few weeks on earth in solitary."

"Yes, sir," Emmett said quietly, sitting down on the table. His cuffed hands were tethered to a latch on the table.

"If there's anything, Mr. Cullen, just hit the panic button. It's located on your right side," one of the officers said to me.

"Thanks," I answered and watched them leave, giving Emmett parting scowls. Emmett sat at the table, not making eye contact with me. He shifted nervously and it looked like he was crying. We sat there for a few minutes before I cleared my throat, hoping it would get him to talk. I certainly didn't have anything to say.

"You look good, Edward," he said, wiping his face.

"Wish I could say the same," I replied coldly.

"How is everything?" he asked, looking up at me. This man wasn't my brother, my tormentor. This man was broken and shamed.

"Good. Whitlock is making billions; I'm still married to my dream girl and I've got four beautiful children," I answered.

"Four? Wow," he breathed. "How old are they?"

"Kyra is seventeen, Owen just turned sixteen and the twins, Mia and Masen are thirteen," I replied.

"Teenagers. I can't believe my little brother is a father to four teenagers," he muttered his breath.

"Emmett, we may be related but I'm not your brother," I snapped. "My brothers are Demetri Volturi, Alec Volturi and Jasper Whitlock. Not. You."

"You're right," Emmett sniffled. "Look, I won't keep you long. I know that you don't want to be here. I just wanted to let you know a few things before I'm executed. First off, I want to apologize for how I acted when we were growing up. You were my brother and instead of protecting you like I should have, I made your life worse. That didn't stop as we got older, either. I preyed on your weakness and made your adult life hell as well. I'm sorry for doing that to you. You're an amazing man and deserved happiness. I'm so happy that you found it with your wife, Bella."

"Is that all?"

"No," Emmett sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was from one of the early Foundation openings. Bella and I were standing, arms around each other, looking very much in love. "This foundation you created is amazing. One of the nice guards actually went to the location in Joliet. He told me how you came every so often and taught him how to play the piano. His own father was a douche but you, in some small way, stepped in and made him feel good. He asked if I had some hand in it but I didn't. Obviously. However, he said that you were an amazing influence on his life. When I heard that, I was so proud of you, Edward. You made a difference and I wish I could have helped you. Not driven by this need to be better than you. Fuck, if we had worked together…" He sniffled, putting the picture back in his pocket.

I waited for him to finish. Nothing he was saying was getting to me. I know he was trying to atone for his sins, but it was too little too late.

"One more thing," Emmett said. "One more thing and then you can go. I realize that this is nearly fifty years too late, but I love you, Edward. I only wish I could have been the man that you became."

"You finished?" I asked.

"Yeah," he muttered, toying with the chains locking him to the table.

"Your words, while beautiful, mean nothing to me. You were an amazing attorney and you knew how to spin your words to make the jury believe you. I don't know if what you said to me is the truth or an example of your elocution. If they were authentic, then I could possibly forgive you. If they were fake, then, I don't know. The sad thing is that I am not sure of what your intentions are."

"Edward, this is me trying to be genuine," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"I appreciate what you tried to do, but like you said, it was nearly fifty years too late. I do not know if you're lying, telling the truth, or putting on a hell of an act. I'll pray for you, Emmett. I hope you find peace." I buzzed the panic button. A guard arrived and opened the door. Without looking back, I left my 'brother' sobbing in the room. After turning over my visitor's badge, I walked out to where Steve was waiting for me.

"I called Johnny," he said.

"Steve, I don't want to talk about that. I'm tired, emotionally drained. Can we just go home?" I asked wearily.

"Of course," he frowned. The drive back to Wheaton was a solemn one. I was replaying the conversation that my brother had with me. He seemed genuine but I couldn't tell if he meant it or not. That bothered me more than anything. The fact that I couldn't believe what my brother, my flesh and blood, had said irked me to no end. I'd have to think about this for a while before I could accept his apology or just let him die without my forgiveness.

But, his time on earth was dwindling.

I had until January 16th to either accept my brother's apology or…

I don't know what to do.

"You look troubled, Mr. Edward," Steve said quietly, breaking the silence in the car.

"That's because I am, Steve," I responded. "I don't know how to interpret this visit with my brother."

"Maybe I can help," he suggested, shrugging slightly. "I know I'm young but getting another perspective may be what you need."All throughout the car ride home, I told Steve all about my relationship with my brother, ending with the meeting that happened not more than an hour ago. He blew out a low whistle. "I can see why you're struggling, Mr. Edward."

"I'm between a rock and a hard place. Yes, I gave him the kiss off in the prison, but will I regret it later when he dies at the hands of the state?"

"I think that right now, you're too emotional 'raw' to think clearly. You still _have time_ to think about your decision. Just because you told him to fuck off," he said. "Sorry but it's what you did, sir."

"Don't apologize. I did tell him to fuck off," I snorted.

"Anyhow, just because you told him to fuck off doesn't mean that you can't go back at a later date to accept his apology or stick with your decision, you know?" Steve said, shooting me a look. "Also, talk to Miss Bella about this. She was with you when all of this happened, right?"

"The big stuff, yeah."

"She can help you more than anyone. I think that Miss Kyra and Thomas are going out tonight with Mr. Owen and Tasha. Oliver will be with them. Mia and Masen are spending the night with Miss Alice and Mr. Jasper. Miss Gianna is having a slumber party with some friends."

"A coed slumber party?" I asked.

"Six people total…three boys and three girls," Steve snickered. "Relax, Mr. Edward. Nothing will be happening _like that_. Just some fun and relaxation." He laughed, patting my knee. "You and Miss Bella will have the house to yourselves. Use the time wisely."

I quirked a brow at him. He just grinned at me, speeding along I-55 toward I-355 to drive us home. I thought about what Steve said about my brother. Despite his youth, he really was wise beyond his years. I would talk to Bella about Emmett's words and my concern about believing them.

Back at home, all of the kids were getting ready for their various pursuits on their first evening of winter break. Kyra was curling her hair and stressing about the double date that she was going on with Thomas and her brother. Owen was frantically searching for a Christmas present for Tasha since they decided to become an official item. Mia and Masen were packing overnight bags for the slumber party. I still wasn't thrilled about the idea of a coed sleepover but as long as Bella supported it, so did I.

Begrudgingly.

By five, all of our children were gone, doing their own things. Steve was in the apartment, giving Bella and me some privacy. She wandered into the kitchen where I was tinkering on my tablet. Her arms wrapped around my waist, pressing her cheek between my shoulder blades. "How are you?"

"Confused," I answered, turning around and holding her to my body. "Emotionally wrecked. Pissed off."

"In a way, I'm glad everyone is gone," Bella muttered against my chest. "I love my babies but it's so hard being strong for them when all you want to do is scream."

"Tell me about it," I sighed, kissing her hair. "Is that why you agreed to the coed sleepover?"

"Yep. Normally, I'd laugh in Alice's face but we needed time to talk, Edward," she whispered. "With what Charlie told me on the phone while you were gone, your breakdown yesterday, meeting with Emmett today and everything that's been piling up, we need _time_ for us. We need to devise a plan of attack."

"I agree," I murmured, inhaling her warm, sweet scent. "Want me to make dinner?"

"Actually, I was thinking about ordering a large, greasy pizza with all of the trimmings," she giggled.

"Pizza? Really?" I asked, eager to eat food with flavor and not cardboard.

"I think after the past few days, you're entitled to some good grease," Bella smiled, picking up the landline and dialing our favorite pizza joint. An hour later, we were in front of the fireplace, eating our pizza and drinking some red wine.

"Best. Idea. Ever," I said as I played with Bella's hair. She was laying with her head in my lap. "Thank you, gorgeous."

"You're welcome," she murmured, taking my hand and kissing my palm. "Are you okay? I mean, really okay?"

"I'm terrified about this thing with Jacob. I'm befuddled about Emmett. I'm feeling guilty about everything else," I said. I leaned down on my side, still keeping Bella's head in my lap.

"Now, the thing with Jacob, I get that. I'm scared, too," she cringed. She looked up at me. "Charlie showed me all of the connections. What if…?"

"No, what ifs. We're together. Forever. Jacob, the mongoloid, is not going to ruin our happily ever after," I said. "There's a reason why we have all of this protection, Bella."

"I know, but something in my gut tells me that all of _this _will mean nothing in the long run," she said shakily.

"Over my rotting corpse," I growled. "Jacob will not get to you. He can't." My hand clenched and I wanted to find Jacob, the asshat, dogman and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Breathe, baby," Bella chided as she pushed me onto my back. She straddled my waist, putting a pillow under my head. "He's not going to get me."

"We don't know that and I hate that we don't," I frowned, lacing my fingers with hers.

"I know, Edward," she muttered, kissing both of my hands. "Let's move onto something that we can possibly solve tonight because the Jacob issue isn't going away until he's arrested, killed or God forbid something happens." She leaned down, her hair flowing all around us. "I love you, angel."

"I love you more, gorgeous," I whispered. She leaned down and kissed my lips softly. All too quickly, she sat back up. "Come back."

"I will. After we discuss Emmett," she smirked. "What did he say?"

"What didn't he say," I grumbled. "He said a lot of pretty things to try and make amends, but I don't know if the words he said were genuine or bull shit."

"Edward, let's be honest. The man is going to die in less than a month. Why would he be disingenuous now? He's looking death in the face and he's terrified," Bella said sagely.

"Bella, he said that he loved me and that he was proud of me. Those were words that I'd never, _ever_ expect my brother to ever say to me. Why now? Why after a lifetime of torment would he choose now to say that he finally loved me and that he was proud of me? I don't believe it," I said incredulously.

"I can't answer that. Only Emmett can. Maybe he always loved you but squashed it. Perhaps his love and respect for you came after he was convicted and he realized that everything you have is what he'll never acquire. I don't know, Edward. Those are questions for Emmett. But, I think that if you don't accept his love and his apology that you'll hate yourself for not forgiving him. Edward, you are the best man I've ever known. Your heart is so big and loving, always growing to accommodate more. It's not your style to let this dangle." She leaned forward and cupped my slightly scruffy cheek. "I think you need to talk to him again." Her thumb caressed the apple of my cheek. Her lips were barely touching mine.

"I think I need to forget all of this drama," I breathed, pulling her lower lip between mine. "Let me love you, Bella."

"Here? In the family room?"

"No one's home. Steve's hiding in the apartment," I murmured, slipping my hand under her sweater. "Please, Bella. I need you. I needed you last night. I need you now. I need you forever. Please?"

She moaned, covering her mouth with mine. Her tongue slid between my lips and tangled with mine. My hands moved up and down the smooth skin of her back. She thrust her hands into my hair, tugging on the strands with her fingers. With each pass of my hands, her sweater inched up. I pushed it over her breasts, cupping her perfect mounds with my hands. She rocked against my growing arousal. "Fuck, Edward," she panted.

"Yes, let's fuck Edward," I growled against her mouth.

She pulled back and removed her sweater, revealing her sexy black bra. "I don't want to fuck Edward. I want to love Edward," she said as she ran her finger over my lips. "We need this, Edward. Granted, the locale leaves me a bit panicky but I have to have you."

I rolled us so I was hovering over my beautiful wife. Her hair was splayed on the beige carpeting. "I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"So, love me," she smiled, pulling me down to her writhing body. Our lips colliding against each other as her legs wrapped around my hips. My hands were moving eagerly over her porcelain skin. Tenderly, I reached her breast, pinching her erect nipple with my fingers. My lips moved down her neck as I pulled down the cup of her bra. I moved down her body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along her skin. My lips wrapped around her nipple, suckling and nipping at her dusty rose flesh. Her back arched, pressing her breast further into my mouth. My other hand was massaging her other breast. Bella reached behind her and unclasped her bra. I pulled it away, kissing to her other breast. "Edward, off. Shirt off, now."

I sat up, removing my sweater and moving back to cover her half naked body with mine. "So beautiful," I murmured against her lips. "You will always be beautiful to me, Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered, caressing my back.

"I'm going to love you forever. I'm going to make love to you, Mrs. Cullen," I said as I kissed down her neck, to her breasts. With a low hum, I took her nipple back in my mouth as my hand reached for the button of her jeans. Deftly, I unbuttoned them and slipped my hand inside. I reached the hem of her panties, teasing her lightly with the pads of my fingers. I released her breast with a pop and tugged down her jeans. I handed her a pillow and resumed my teasing.

"God, you're driving me insane," she whimpered.

I smiled, nipping at her ribcage. Tenderly, I ran my hands down the length of her torso, barely making any contact with her skin. She moaned, arching into my touch. I kissed down her belly and nuzzled just above her pussy. She was so wet, soaking through her panties. Slowly, I pulled down her panties and spread her legs. I licked my lips, eager to dig into my girl. I wanted this more than the damn pizza.

"Edward," she begged.

"What, gorgeous?" I asked.

"Please…lick me. Lick my pussy," she pleaded, bucking her hips up at me.

"Since you asked so nicely," I smiled. Turning my gaze back to her glistening folds, I ran my tongue along her slit. Her responding moan was loud, sexy and turned me the fuck on. Her arousal coated my tongue and tasted better than the sweetest ambrosia. My eyes were fixated on her writhing, wriggling form as I assaulted her clit with my lips, kissing her sex like I'd kiss her mouth. Her fingers were pulling and tugging on my hair, keeping my face between her sexy legs. I'd happily stay there for the rest of my days, feasting on my wife. She tasted so damn good, sweet, earthy and pure Bella.

I kissed up her body and stared at her. My hand was massaging her clit. "Do you know how good you taste, Bella?"

"I do," she purred, pulling me down to kiss me hard on the lips. She eagerly lapped up her essence on my mouth as I slid two fingers into her tight, needy pussy. "I want your cock, Edward."

"I want to taste you as you come on my lips, Bella," I growled back. "You'll get my cock." With another hard kiss to her mouth, I shimmied down to between her legs. My tongue flicked her clit as my fingers curled up inside of her pussy. Her responding groans were loud and her hips moved with my fingers.

"Fuck," she spat as she bucked up against my hand. "I need more, Edward."

"Hmmmm," I responded as I removed my fingers from her pussy. They were soaked with her arousal. Easily, I slid my middle finger into her ass and moved my tongue to her pussy. My other hand was circling over her clit. Her arousal was pouring out of her body as she moaned and pleaded for more. I added another finger to her ass and she let out a yelp of pleasure. I could feel her muscles quiver around my tongue. I did my own share of moaning as I felt her get closer and closer to exploding on my tongue.

"Edward," she breathed. "I'm…so…damn…gonna…EDWARD!" She screamed and threw her head back as her release coated my face. Her body was twitching as I eased my fingers into her pussy, feeling her pulsing walls around them. I kept my hands on her pussy until she returned to earth, panting heavily. Her pale skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, glistening in the flickering light of our fireplace. Her hands languidly glided up and down her belly. "It never gets old with you, SGD."

"Nor with you, my beautiful wife," I smirked as I lay on my side next to her.

"Hmmm, you need to get naked so I can make love to you," she purred as she reached for my belt. "I want to feel your rock hard cock in my body, Edward. I want you to make me come with your cock." Her hand slipped inside my jeans and she caressed my arousal. "So ready for me."

"I was ready as soon as I felt your skin, baby," I snickered, pushing my jeans and boxer shorts down my legs. I kicked them off and Bella pushed me onto my back.

"I want to feel all of you, everywhere," she purred as she straddled my legs. She lined up erection with her still dripping folds and she slowly sunk down on me. "God, so good."

"Not good, amazing," I panted as I cupped her breasts with my hands. "Phenomenal. Earth-shattering."

"I will never tire of feeling you like this, Edward," she breathed as she put her hands over mine that were covering her bouncing breasts. "I love the way you fill me up. Baby, I, um…fuck." She leaned back and slithered her body over me. Her body undulated so sexily. Half of her face was lit by the fireplace. The love twinkling in her eyes was a sight to see. She grabbed one of my hands, sliding my fingers in her mouth. "Hmmmm, so good."

"Jesus, Bella," I panted as I watched her suck my finger that was buried in her pussy.

"Harder, Edward," she demanded, staring at me. "I want to feel you so deep inside of me, baby."

I thrust deeper and harder inside of my wife. Her body quaked over me. "So fucking tight and shit, you're so wet, Bella."

"Only for you, Edward," she murmured, leaning forward, kissing my mouth. "Only you will make me feel this way."

Our kisses became frantic as I pounded into her. Bella met me, thrust for thrust, taking me as deep as she could. If I had planned this better, I would have made sure that we had some lube so we could truly be intimate. Making love that way was something that we only did when we really wanted to connect. However, the animalistic way we were making love was pretty damn close. "Bella, I'm…FUCK!...I'm so…close…come again," I begged.

"Hmmm, yes," she whimpered. "Tell when, Edward. Tell me when to come."

"Fuck! Come. Come now, Bella," I roared as my orgasm washed over me, spilling inside of my wife. She yelled, digging her nails into my sweaty skin. I kept thrusting in and out of her until my body slipped from hers. She moved her body slightly and our combined releases oozed out of her pussy and onto my belly. She hummed happily and cuddled against my chest, idly tracing her fingers over my tattoo on my side. "I needed that."

"Me too," she said, kissing my chest. "I love our children but they do put a damper on where and when we can make love. When was the last time we did something like this?"

"Last anniversary?" I replied, cupping her ass.

"Too long," she giggled, inhaling my neck. "Hmmm, you smell good. Like your cologne, sweat and sex. It's a heady fragrance, Edward."

I nuzzled her hair. "You smell like strawberries, cream, pizza and me. That's a wonderful combo," I snorted. I kissed gently behind her ear. "I really do love you, Bella. I can't imagine my life without you. You're my best friend, my wife, my lover…everything important in my life comes back to you, gorgeous."

She let out a quiet sob, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're everything to me, too, Edward. It pains to me to think that something is going to happen…"

"I vow to you that it won't," I said quietly, holding her to my body. We stayed that way until she started shivering. I chuckled. "As much as I love having you naked in my arms, we probably should get dressed. We don't want our children to walk in our naked asses."

"It could work to our advantage. Prevent the kids from having sex," she giggled.

"Bella, as tempting as that sounds, I do not want my baby girl or oldest boy seeing my package. Nor do I want Thomas or Tasha seeing your goodies, either," I deadpanned.

"Fine," she pouted. She got up, swiping her clothes. With a wink, she sauntered through the house. "We probably should shower. Race you?" She giggled and ran away. Growling, I followed her, picking her up along the way. Even for just this moment, our lives seemed normal. Happy. Loving. Complete.

It was all I could ask for. And I'd fight to keep that way until my dying breath.

Jacob nor my brother were going to take it from me.

**A/N: A bit of drama…Sorry about that. While there is going to be humor in this final chapter of SGD and Nerdella, there will also be some slight angst. I'll post warnings in the beginning author's notes. Anyhow, not a lot of pictures with this one. Just a picture of Pontiac Correctional Facility…You can find those pictures on my blog (link in my profile). Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. **

**Oh, also, I know that Illinois, as of 2012 or something, no longer has the death penalty. (I found this out when I was researching which facility to house Emmett in), this is a work of fiction. In my fictional, SGD-world, Illinois still has the death penalty. So, yeah. **

**Just saying…**

**Up next will be Christmas, anniversary (I promise this time), New Year's Eve and some girly bonding time with Alice, Rosalie, Kyra, Ava and Esme. Leave me some lovin! **


	9. Chapter 9

**They survived falling in love and having four (count 'em, FOUR) children. Now, Geekward and Nerdella are parents of teenagers. Say a prayer for them for they are in for a bumpy ride. Kyra is being a brat, displaying actions akin to her uncle who is nearing the end of his life on death row. Owen is a geek, like his dad. Then there is Mia and Masen, the twins. They're still cute and adorable. Well, as cute and adorable as twelve year olds can be. **

**Let's not forget Alice, Jasper, Adam, and Gianna (the Whitlock's), Justin, Alex and Demetri (the Volturis), Esme and Marcus (the Volturis), Tim, Rose, Ava and Lucas (the Napletons) and our antagonist, Jacob Black. Emmett will also make a brief appearance in this story, too. But he's not causing drama. His final goodbye, as it were.**

**Up next will be Christmas, anniversary (I promise this time and you can probably go without saying that there will be lemons XD), New Year's Eve and some girly bonding time with Alice, Rosalie, Kyra, Ava and Esme. **

**Chapter Nine: A Christmas Anniversary to Remember**

**BPOV**

"Can't we just finish wrapping the Foundation presents with gift bags?" Owen grumbled. "I've got so many paper cuts."

"We don't have any more bags, Owen," Masen replied, trying to make a too small piece of wrapping paper fit on a present. "Plus, we're running out of paper, too. When will Kyra, Mia and Dad be back with more paper?"

"Your dad just texted me and they're on the way back from Target," I said, putting a bow on a girl's present. "We have to finish these for the party at the Foundation in Schaumburg tomorrow. We've got roughly fifty presents to go." My boys groaned. "Oh, hush. The kids at the Foundation don't have all you have, buckos."

"We know," Masen said as he managed to make his present work, putting a frilly bow on top. "It's just the process of wrapping them. Now we know why Dad always puts your presents into gift bags."

"Dad's a smart man, Mase," Owen snickered.

"Mensa material," Masen smirked.

"You two should follow his lead. It'll get both of you good girls," I said. "Your father got me with his sweet, geeky ways."

"Dad is not a geek," Owen scoffed.

"Owen, he does have his geeky moments but it's what makes Dad, _Dad_," Masen smiled, grabbing a smaller gift and tackling it with the wrapping paper in front of him. "We all have our geeky moments, right Mom?"

"You're right, Mase," I said, kissing his chocolate curls. "I live for my romance novels and get lost in reading. Your father is all about computers and technology. Not to mention music, too. Though, that's a geeky element for me as well."

"Wait a minute. You and music?" Owen asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

"Yeah. I can play the piano and sing. I've dabbled with a guitar but not too much," I said, looking at Owen. "Didn't you know that?"

"No!" they both laughed.

"I'm assuming you want to hear proof?"

"Yes," they smirked, dragging me away from the table and into the music room. I sat down at the piano and began playing 'Breath of Heaven,' by Amy Grant. I was not as talented as Edward but I was proud of what I was able to do. Now, we are not overly religiously people but the music and melody of the song was beautiful. My boys were enraptured with my singing and I struggled to get to the end of the song. I faltered and Edward's hands took over, giving such a beautiful smile as I finished singing the song with his accompanying me.

"Wow, Mom," Masen smiled. "You're, like, really good."

I blushed and gave my youngest son a timid smile. "Thank you, Masen. I minored in music in college but never really did much with it. It's more for fun and relaxation." Edward's lips found my ear and he murmured his love for me. I snuggled against his body.

"Do you know that song, Daddy? With the cold? It's a duet?" Mia asked, bouncing on her toes. Kyra rolled her eyes but grinned at her sister's enthusiasm.

"When did you guys get back?" I asked.

"Right after you started playing," Edward answered, kissing my cheek, his lips lingering on my skin. He inhaled deeply and low, rumbling growl emanated from him. I elbowed him, giving him a sexy smirk. He palmed my ass. _My husband is frisky today. Damn. _

"Mom, you're really good," Owen said, his eyes dreamy and his smile genuine.

"Your dad's better," I smiled, elbowing my husband. "Come on, angel. Play, 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.'"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled and began moving his hand easily over the keyboard, playing some smooth jazzy chords. I swayed on the piano bench as Edward accompanied us. The kids sat down and we had our Norman Rockwell moment. It was sweet, amazing and so romantic.

_I really can't stay - __**But baby it's cold outside**__  
I've got to go away - __**But baby it's cold outside**__  
This evening has been - __**Been hoping that you'd drop in**__  
So very nice - __**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
**__My mother will start to worry - __**Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
**__My father will be pacing the floor - __**Listen to the fireplace roar**__  
So really I'd better scurry - __**Beautiful, please don't hurry  
**__Well maybe just a half a drink more - __**Put some records on while I pour  
**__  
The neighbors might think - __**Baby, it's bad out there  
**__Say, what's in this drink? - __**No cabs to be had out there**__  
I wish I knew how - __**Your eyes are like starlight**__  
To break the spell - __**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**__  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - __**Mind if I move in closer?**__  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - __**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**__  
I really can't stay - __**Baby don't hold out**__  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

I simply must go - _**But, baby, it's cold outside.**__  
The answer is no - __**But, baby, it's cold outside.**__  
This welcome has been - __**How lucky that you dropped in.  
**__So nice and warm - __**Look out the window at that storm.  
**__My sister will be suspicious - __**Gosh, your lips look delicious.  
**__My brother will be there at the door - __**Waves upon a tropical storm.  
**__My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - __**Oh, your lips are delicious**__.  
Maybe just a cigarette more - __**Never such a blizzard before**__._

I've got to go home - _**But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
**__Say, lend me your coat - __**It's up to your knees out there**__  
You've really been grand - __**I'm thrilled when you touch my hand  
**__But don't you see - __**How can you do this thing to me?  
**__There's bound to be talk tomorrow - __**Think of my life long sorrow**__  
At least there will be plenty implied - __**If you caught pneumonia and died  
**__I really can't stay - __**Get over that hold out  
**__Ohhh, baby it's cold outside_

"All together now," Kyra giggled. She waved her arms and our children let out a collective 'awwww.'

"You asked," Edward snickered, kissing my hair. "As fun as this was, we've got a ton of presents to wrap for the Schaumburg Foundation Christmas party tomorrow. Can you guys handle that while I help your mom in the kitchen?"

Our children nodded and went back to the kitchen table while Edward and I stayed on the piano bench. "That was fun," I smiled, looking at my sexy but dorky hubby. His hair was artfully disheveled and his eyes were sparkling happily. "How was Target?"

"Interesting. We bought the last of the remaining Christmas paper. It was cheap and kind of cool looking. I figured we'd need it for next year since we've kind of adopted this 'tour' of Foundation Christmas parties the past few years," he smiled, leaning forward to press a slightly chilled kiss to my lips. "Hmmm, you're warm. Another one."

"You're cold," I giggled, threading my fingers into his hair. "Did you press your nose against the car window or something?"

"Nope. Just cold," he said, kissing down to my earlobe. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," I breathed. His hands began wandering and I quickly hopped up. "Behave, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Our children are in the kitchen and I know that you are horny."

"I'm a guy. I'm always horny," he smirked adorably.

"Edward," I sighed. "Come on, let's go bake some cookies for this shindig. How many do we need to bring?"

"As many as you are willing bake," he replied, hopping up from the piano bench. "What do you have the ingredients for?"

"I think we have the ingredients for spice cookies, butter cookies, and Oreo balls. But, we'll make the kids put those together. Crushed Oreos and cream cheese, makes a mess of my hands and we have to get my ring cleaned." I made a face and he smiled, kissing my temple. We walked to the kitchen and began working to pull out the ingredients for the cookies. By the time the kids were done with the gifts, Edward and I had finished assembling the butter cookies. I had one cookie sheet in the oven and three more on standby.

The kids worked on making the Oreo balls, though Owen and Masen ate half of the one package of cookies. We had to send Johnny, who was reading a book in the guest room, to get more packages. By dinner time, we had eaten more cookies than anyone should care to admit and done in the kitchen. The cookies were boxed in several Tupperware containers, stacked in the laundry room for the party tomorrow. The gifts were loaded into the car already and all we needed to do was go to the Foundation in Schaumburg for some holiday fun.

For dinner, we decided to take a ride to a small diner in Winfield. I honestly didn't feel like cooking and I wanted to make sure that the kids ate something somewhat healthy since they gorged themselves on Christmas cookies. Plus, I was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep my husband honest with his diet, too. However, he had had it with the 'rabbit food.' He met with his physician and had a repeat blood test for his cholesterol. His diet had helped tremendously but the no-flavor diet was not his cup of tea. He was put on a low dose cholesterol medication and he was able to eat more 'normal' food. Or as he would say, "Shit with flavor. White food is crap."

I didn't blame him, really. Cooking the white food was crap, too. You can doctor poached chicken as much as you can, but it's still _poached chicken._ Ever since he was put on the cholesterol medication, our meals were much more civilized and Edward didn't want to throw his poached chicken at my head.

xx STTD xx

The next day was a flurry of activity. We were all going to the Schaumburg Cullen Foundation building. And when I say we, I mean the entire Cullen family. Even our adoptive family, as well. We had our family of six, plus two bodyguards, Steve and Johnny. We had Alice, Jasper, Gianna and Adam meeting us at the building. Marcus and Esme were already at the building, putting up decorations with Alex, Demetri and Justin. Finally, Rose, Tim, Ava and Lucas were going to come later in the afternoon. Can you say mass chaos? Trying to organize all of these people, coordinate with the volunteers in charge of the party and not go batshit crazy? I think I gained a few more gray hairs on my head.

"Mom, can I borrow that red agate necklace?" Kyra asked. She was dressed in a green sweater and a black, knee-length skirt with black tights and a pair of black booties. "I've got some earrings but the necklace would be really pretty."

"Sure, baby. It's in my jewelry box," I said as I put in my Belle earrings that Edward got me just _because_ in California. However, they were my favorite earrings to wear because they were small enough to wear everyday but fancy enough to wear with a dress, like I was wearing for this party. It was a red, crepe dress with pleats and a slight a-line skirt. It fit my body, skimming over my saucy lingerie underneath. I knew I probably wasn't going to get any but I still liked to look sexy for my husband.

"Have you heard anything more about that guy, Mom?" Kyra asked, clipping the necklace around her neck.

"Nope," I said, smoothing on some lotion. "I seriously hope he fell off the face of the planet."

"Do you think he'll be at the party today?" Kyra pressed, leaning against the dresser.

"I doubt it," I replied. "There may be fallout afterward. The press is going to be there. Make sure you that you don't get your picture taken, Kyra. I don't want Jacob to know what you look like. Let your brothers and sister know to avoid the cameras. I don't want him to hurt you or your siblings. You hear me?"

"I hear you," she said.

"Good," I sighed, spraying on my perfume. "Nothing can happen to you guys. I don't know…"

"Mom, we're closely protected. Nothing will happen," she whispered, hugging my neck. I sighed, nodding slowly. "When we get back, Thomas invited me to go to this pre-Christmas party at his parents' house. With everything that's happened, I forgot to ask. Can I go?"

"Yeah, you can go, but one of the bodyguards will need to drop you off and pick you up. It's not that I don't trust Thomas. I don't trust Jacob," I frowned. Kyra nodded and kissed my cheek, leaving my bedroom. Edward came out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. Rolling my eyes, I closed the door. "Do you forget that we have four teenagers in our house? Four. They do not want to see your ass."

"I don't want them to see my ass, but it was hot in there, gorgeous," he pouted.

"Jackass," I snickered. "What are you wearing?"

"Right now? I'm working a white Nautica terry cloth bath sheet with my Tiffany key pendant and platinum wedding band," he quipped, cocking his hip and looking like what he believed to be a super model. I raised a brow, smiling amusedly. "Okay, okay…I'm wearing my black suit with a tie to coordinate with your dress, my sexy wife," he said, kissing my neck.

"Ooooh, I love you in a suit," I purred, giving him a seductive smile.

"Behave, Mrs. Cullen," Edward snorted. "We have to be up in Schaumburg in an hour and a half. I'm still wearing a towel, not to mention an erection. I don't want my kids seeing the monster, if you know what I mean."

"Later?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You and me, we have a date with each other on Christmas Eve. The only thing we need is a handful of candles, you, me, a blindfold, some whipped cream and a bottle of lube. Until then, we're on lovemaking lockdown. But, come Christmas day, you'll be so thoroughly blissed out from all of the loving I'm going to give you; that you'll feel it for days. Weeks even. Who do you belong to, Bella?"

"I'm yours," I said, sliding my hands up Edward's muscular torso. "Who do you belong to, Edward?"

"I'm unequivocally yours, gorgeous," he crooned, pressing his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. My hands shot up to his hair and I moaned. I was pressed against the wall and Edward slid his thigh between my legs. His mouth languidly teased mine as his hands roamed freely over my body. "God, you're so sexy, Bella. I can't wait until tomorrow night. There will be no flat surface that we'll have left unchristened."

"Mom! Can I borrow your black, flat boots?" Mia called through the door.

"Shit," I spat. "Just give us a second, Mia." Hearing my youngest daughter's voice was like a bucket of ice-cold water. Edward sighed, slinking into the closet to put on his suit. I was just trying to catch my breath from that _kiss_. Blowing out a harsh breath, I picked up the boots that my daughter wanted and opened the door. "Here, sweetie. You can keep them."

"Thanks, Mom," she replied, hugging me. She skipped back to her room, her long brown hair swaying down the middle of her back. She truly was my mini-me, with Edward's smarts and his nose, really. All of my kids were a perfect blend of Edward and me. Kyra had Edward's coloring, especially his eyes, but my hair with a touch of red mixed in. She was a few inches taller than me but had a body similar to Alice's. Kyra was smart but she had to work at it, like me. She loved reading, English and foreign languages. She hated all things mathematical and science-related.

Owen was Edward, plain and simple. My oldest son was tall and lanky, built a lot like Edward. Owen was just a few centimeters shorter that my husband but I could see Edward in Owen. They had the same nose, same jaw, same eye shape, but Owen's eyes were hazel, almost brown. Where Kyra was smart, Owen was brilliant. He was a sophomore taking senior-level classes. We'd already spoken with administration and arranged for some sort of accommodations for his junior and senior year. He'd be at a local college for math, science and English, but at the high school in the afternoon for music, PE and any other elective he decided to take.

Mia, as I said before, was my mini-me. She was petite like me with long brown hair. Her eyes were wide and brown with pale skin and that tell-tale blush. Unlike me, she's athletic and coordinated. So is Kyra, to an extent. If it's choreographed, Kyra is quite graceful. However, walking was always a challenge for Kyra. Just like me. Mia was bright, focused and an absolute genius in art. She actually painted some of the artwork in our family room. It was abstract, colorful and just plain beautiful.

Masen was the youngest of my brood. He was a sweet boy with a big heart. He actually took in a dog when he was in third grade, unbeknownst to us, and gave himself fleas because of the dog. He loved Wrigley with everything that he was. He still loves Wrigley, but we lost the dog a little over a year ago. Out of my four children, Masen was probably the least smart. He tried the hardest out of all them, but his grades were due in part to his constant studying and working on homework. Like Edward, he was as blind as a bat but wore contact lenses. He wanted to use his baby blues to his full advantage. His hair was short, dark and curly. Edward told me that he looked like Emmett as a child, but with a warm, loving heart. Masen was talented musically, but his talent was with his singing and piano playing.

"Gorgeous," Edward said, getting my attention. "You're spacing out, baby."

"Sorry, just thinking," I replied, looking at my sexy hubby. He wore a tailored black suit with a red tie that matched my dress.

"About what?" he asked, tracing a single finger down my face.

"Our children. How lucky we are," I said, snuggling into his arms. "How much I love you."

"We've got a wonderful life, Bella,' he whispered, cupping my cheek. "Yes, we've had our drama. Honestly, more than our fair share, but I wouldn't trade any of it for what I had before I met you. I love you, Bella. That will never change."

"As I love you," I smiled, kissing his lips sweetly.

"We've got to get going, gorgeous," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. I nodded and hugged him tightly before turning to go down the stairs. "Bella, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" I asked.

"Shoes, baby," he snickered. I looked down and saw my bare feet with my fresh pedicure with little Christmas trees on my big toes. He walked into the bedroom, picking up the deep maroon pumps I chose for the dress and handed them to me.

"I hate wearing heels," I grumbled, taking the shoes from him.

"You could wear flats," he suggested.

"And look like a midget compared to you? No, thanks. Gigantor," I giggled, slipping my heels on.

"I'm not the only thing that's big," he said, waggling his brows goofily. I smacked his belly and walked downstairs. The kids had loaded up the Range Rover with the cookies ad checked that all of the presents were inside. Johnny was driving Edward, me, Mia and Owen. Steve was taking Edward's Volvo and driving Kyra and Masen since we couldn't fit all in one car.

A forty-five minute drive later, we arrived at the building for the Schaumburg location of the Cullen Children's Foundation. The sign was decorated with twinkling lights and snowflakes. With the help of Demetri, Alex and Marcus, Esme's husband, the cookies and presents were brought inside. Justin helped me out of the car since Edward got pulled aside by some reporters. Carefully, on the arm of my nephew, I teetered into the building. "Thank you, Justin. Your dads have taught you well," I giggled.

"It was Demetri who always said that you should help a woman in need. Seeing those heels, you definitely qualified," Justin smirked. He kissed my cheek. "How are you doing, Aunt Bella?"

"I'm hating these shoes that I'm wearing," I scowled, glowering at my too-high heels. "But, I'm good otherwise. How about you?"

"I'm really good. I want to introduce you to someone special," he said, his eyes alight with happiness I'd never seen. Inside, there was a tall, statuesque woman with sleek black hair and light caramel colored skin. Her eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen and she was absolutely gorgeous. "Aunt Bella, this is my girlfriend, Meghan. Megs, this is my Aunt Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said in a warm, slightly raspy voice. "I've heard nothing but amazing things about you and your family." She held out her hand and I shook her hand.

"Welcome to the craziness," I snickered, hugging her politely. "Justin must really like you if he's subjecting you to this."

"Originally, he decided he didn't want me here since it was _everyone_ in his family, but after some convincing, I told him that I wanted to meet his amazing family and that nothing can scare me away," she said, giving Justin a wink. "I've met Alex."

"He's a force of nature," I smiled.

"A hurricane force of nature," my husband chuckled. "Justin, thank you for helping my beautiful wife out of the car. You look good, son." He kissed Justin's cheek.

"Uncle Edward, this is my girlfriend, Meghan," Justin blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Meghan. I'm Justin's Uncle Edward, resident nerd extraordinaire," Edward smiled crookedly.

"You may be a nerd but you're my idol," Meghan said, shaking my husband's hand eagerly. "I'm a business major and I've done research of Whitlock Technologies and its amazing business plan and record number of patents owned by one single company."

"That is true," Edward said, a pink flush covering his cheeks.

"Megs, relax. You're making my uncle uncomfortable," Justin said, twining his fingers with hers.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen," Meghan said, looking down at her shoes.

"What do you want to do with your business degree, Meghan?" Edward asked.

"I'm only a sophomore, like Justin. I haven't thought that far ahead," she responded quietly.

"Well, if you need to do an internship, give me a call," Edward smiled, giving Meghan a card he kept in his wallet. She beamed, nodding excitedly. Justin looked over-the-moon thrilled that Edward had accepted his girlfriend so easily. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We have to drop off our coats and get ready to party with the best of them."

Edward guided us away from Justin and Meghan. We took off our coats and dropped them in the administrator's office and walked toward the open gym where there was a massive Christmas tree and holiday decorations adorning every surface that wouldn't move. There was a podium located in the center of the room with a microphone. Edward grumbled that he had to make a speech but the squeals of happy children, their parents and our family were worth it.

"You ready for this, Edward?" I asked, squeezing his fingers.

"No. I hate talking in public," he grumped. "But it's a part of the territory." He looked around the room and so many kids were here. They needed this Foundation. The classes, free counseling, art therapy and music programs were invaluable for these children and their families. "Stand next to me, Bella."

"Okay, baby," I said as I twined my fingers with his. Together, we walked to the podium and the crowd automatically quieted down. I stood next to Edward, but away from the podium.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Edward said smoothly. "And happy holidays. First off, thank you to the volunteers who worked tirelessly to pull together this wonderful holiday gathering for the children and families here in the Schaumburg area. I've never seen a tree this big." People laughed and Edward relaxed, slightly. "Now, you know my philosophy about the Cullen Children's Foundation. It's plastered everywhere. This place is a safe haven for children and their families. It's a place where kids can explore their interests without being ridiculed by their peers. It's a place for families to meet and discuss problems and issues pertinent to their children. This place is and always will be my dream for kids.

"Anyhow, today is a time for fun, food and presents. There is enough food to feed a small army thanks to the talented cooks and bakers, which include my beautiful wife, Bella and my wonderful mother, Esme Volturi."

"What about us? We helped," Kyra snickered.

"Okay, my children helped, too. The Oreo balls, they were made by them," Edward smiled crookedly. "We have enough presents for each child here. The presents with the pink or red bows are for the girls. The presents with blue or green bows are for the boys. On the tag, there is an age-range for each present, as well. Take one present at first. If there are any left over, we'll open it up for 'seconds.' Thank you for spending part of your holidays here at the Foundation and we truly appreciate you and wish you and your families a safe and happy holiday. Thank you."

The crowd applauded, congratulating Edward. He blushed, ducking his head shyly as a small jazz band that was put together from the kids in the Foundation began playing some jazzy carols. Edward took my hand, lacing our fingers together and we wandered among the families. A lot of the parents wanted their picture taken with the famous Edward and Bella Cullen. We happily obliged but after an hour of pictures, my face hurt from smiling so much and I had a permanent floating dot in my vision from the flashes.

Roaming around the room was our friend and resident photographer, Victoria. Her red hair was now artificially colored with some artistic highlights. Her face was framed with some funky glasses but she still wore all black and a knowing smirk. She was taking photos for the Foundation's website along with photos for the Schaumburg building itself. She sauntered over to us, giving us a hug. "Great speech, Edward," she said.

"Thanks, Victoria. How are the photos coming?" he asked.

"Some really cute photos. Oh my God, there were these twins that were so adorable when they opened up a pair of matching American Girl dolls," she said, flipping through her screen on her massive camera. "Cute, yeah?"

"Oh, those curls," I crooned.

"I know. Perfect ringlets," she chuckled. "Anyhow, I was wondering if I could get a picture of you and all of the guests in front of the Christmas tree with your family."

"Will it be published?" Edward asked.

"I'd like to put it on the website," she replied.

"We'd prefer to not have our children in it, then," I said. Victoria arched a brow. "We're dealing with a situation, really. Just prior to meeting Edward when we started dating, I was dating this guy, Jacob. Now, he's kind of gone off the deep end."

"You're so glossing over it," Edward sighed. "He's obsessed with my wife. With each new set of publicity photos that we put out for the Foundation, Jacob has attacked, maimed or fucked up some girl. I do not want my children to be on the internet or the news or anywhere that Jacob can see their faces. He could use them to get to my wife. Or he could hurt them. I can't have that, Vic."

"Okay, I get it," she said. "Can I take the pictures with the kids and not publish it until after the situation with this Jacob guy has blown over?"

"That seems fair," Edward conceded. He bit his lip and looked at me. "Are you doing anything on Christmas, Vic?"

"Nah. My boyfriend is in Australia shooting some movie and I don't want to drive to Minnesota to visit my parents," she shrugged. "Why?"

"Perhaps you can come to our house for Christmas and maybe, just maybe take a new family photo?" Edward pleaded, smiling adorably.

"Do I have to bring presents?" Victoria asked, arching a brow.

"God, no," I said. "We only exchange presents with the kids. The adults…we drink. Heavily."

"Ooooh, I think I may want to become a permanent fixture at the Cullen Family Christmas," Victoria quipped. "Where?"

"It's at my parents' place in Naperville," Edward said. He whipped out his phone and sent Victoria a text. "I just texted you the address. All you need to bring is yourself, your fancy camera and a smile."

"I'll one up ya. I'll bring a bottle of single malt scotch, eighteen years old," she smiled. "It's as old as your oldest kid."

"Done!" Edward beamed. "I'll round up the troops and we'll take the picture for the Foundation. You can send it to the administrator, stating the can frame it and post it here at the building, but due some legal mumbo jumbo, can't post it on their website just yet."

"Got it. I'll be clear when I send it off to them," Victoria nodded. "I'm going to set up. If you could get the shorter ones in the front, taller people in the back and you two, along with your family in the middle."

Edward gathered everyone at the Christmas tree. It was nearly two hundred people. Edward and I were in the middle with Kyra and Masen on Edward's right and Owen and Mia on my left. The rest of the crew, including Rose, Tim, Ava and Lucas filled in all around us. The photos were done after fifteen minutes, including some goofy silly ones where we made funny faces. The party began fizzling out after the photo. All of the presents were claimed. The cookies were gone and we all were ready to head back to our home to get ready for Christmas Eve and our anniversary.

Though, personally, I was looking forward to the latter.

xx STTD xx

Christmas Eve was always held at our house after Owen's birth. Part of it was due to Owen being sick that first Christmas he was born. The second part was that we knew we needed time for ourselves on our anniversary. Once the twins were five and old enough to spend the night with Nana and Papa, our anniversary love fest began.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love my babies. I do. Truly, I do, but it was my love for Edward that made those babies. In order for us to maintain our love, we needed time for _us. _Early morning sex, rushed blowjobs, and clandestine car sex does not make a healthy sexual relationship. So, we had at least three times after the twins' fifth birthday each year that we had the house to ourselves: Christmas Eve, Edward's birthday and my birthday.

Christmas Eve usually happened in the afternoon so that the evening and night could be for Edward and me. After eating Marcus' traditional fish salad and linguine and clam sauce, the kids opened one present each. The rest of the presents would be opened when we arrived on Christmas Day. After the presents were opened, the kids grabbed their bags and loaded up in Marcus' SUV. With kisses and hugs, our children left with Esme and Marcus. Even the security detail was leaving for the evening. Steve bitched nonstop, but when his dad said that he was going to be in town with his mom, we all but encouraged him to spend time with his own family.

I turned to my husband once my in-laws had backed out of the driveway. His eyes were lust-filled, with a strong undercurrent of love and devotion. "We better get inside, Mrs. Cullen. I don't want to ravish you on our front stoop."

"It's twenty degrees out," I giggled, taking my husband's proffered hand.

"I need you that badly," he smirked, tugging me into the house. Twilight had descended and the house was empty. The Christmas tree lit up the music room and another in the family room. No kids. No security. Just me and Edward. He closed the door and caged me with his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you more, Mr. Cullen," I whispered.

His slightly cold hand cupped my cheek and he stared into my eyes. Slowly, his thumb rubbed across my lips. I whimpered, putting my own hands on his ass. I pulled him closer to me. There was virtually no space between us. We were just staring into each other's eyes, breathing each other's breath and relishing the possibilities of our anniversary. "Kiss me, Edward," I pleaded.

"Once I kiss you, I won't be able to stop," he murmured, dragging his fingers over my lips.

"I don't want you to stop. I need you, angel," I said, slipping my hands underneath his cashmere sweater. "I'm aching for you."

He smiled softly before pressing his mouth against mine in the sweetest kiss. His hands moved down to my ass and he picked me up. My legs automatically latched around his waist as he carried us into the music room. The piano was closed and I found myself perched on top of the black lacquered instrument. "Hearing you play, Bella…God, it was so difficult to not take you on the piano, but the kids…"

"Would have been scarred for life," I giggled, kissing down his neck.

"The kids aren't here now and I can do what I imagined when I heard you sing," he purred, slipping his now warm hands underneath my red sweater and pulling it over my head. "Take you on the piano."

"Oh, yes," I whimpered. He smiled, leaning forward and kissed me deeply. His mouth was caressing mine with a power and insistence that heady and needy. Gently, he pushed me back and ran his fingers up and down my heated skin. I was writhing with need, desperately wanting his hands on my flesh.

"So, beautiful, Bella," he said as he traced his fingers along the swell of my breasts. I wore a red lacy push up bra and my boobs looked amazing. "But, I need more, baby." His sure hands moved to button of my black dress pants. Expertly, he flicked them open and eased them over my hips, leaving me nearly naked on the piano. I was bared on his piano, wearing nothing but my red bra and matching red lacy thong panties. "Very nice, Mrs. Cullen. Did you buy this for me?"

"I picked it out with Rose in California," I said.

"I love it," he crooned, kissing torso. "It's fucking sexy, Bella." He left open-mouthed kisses all along my belly and just underneath my bra. He looked so good with his mouth on me. His pink lips were leaving a trail of heat and arousal. I wanted him. I wanted him inside of me.

He tugged on my arms and sat me up. Hungrily, he pressed his mouth to mine as his hands found the clasp of my bra. "I want to see my gorgeous wife," he whispered against my mouth. He removed the bra from my body, tossing it onto the ground. His hands found my breasts, cupping them roughly. His mouth moved down my skin until he reached the pebbled peaks of my nipples. Using the tip of his tongue, he toyed with my nipples, sucking and biting them. I whimpered, arching my back to push more of my tit into his mouth. I skimpy panties were downright drenched with my arousal as Edward teased my breasts.

Tenderly, he guided me back to the piano, handing me a pillow to lay on. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. We weren't as young and as, um, resilient as we used to be. Hell, I was shocked that he picked me up at the door.

Edward's mouth was back on my skin and he was kissing my torso. His hands were gliding over my skin. I arched my back wanting _more_. He smiled up at me and nipped at the sensitive flesh just above my panties. His hands were massaging my thighs, but not removing my panties. I really wanted those panties gone. You know? I wanted to feel him. I wanted his tongue in my pussy. "Stop teasing me so," I breathed, looking down at him.

"It's not teasing when you plan to follow through," he said as he moved his hands closer to the waistband of the panties. He spread my legs and nuzzled my folds through the soaked lacy fabric. "So wet, Bella. Who makes you this wet?" He swiped his tongue along my slit that was covered by the panties. I could feel it and my hips bucked at the feeling.

"You do," I whimpered. "Fuck, Edward, I need you!"

"What do you want, my needy girl?" he growled, nibbling on the crotch of the panties, but not moving them so I could feel his tongue on my aching core.

"Your tongue. Your cock. Your finger. Anything!" I begged. "Please, baby. Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely," he purred, pulling the panties aside and giving my pussy a teasing lick. I moaned, falling back onto the piano. "You'll get my tongue and fingers down here but upstairs, I'm going to fuck you, Mrs. Cullen."

"All of me?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Yes, baby," he said as he tore the panties from my body. I gasped and watched as he eagerly began feasting between my legs. His eyes were staring at me as his tongue slid the entire length of my slit. My legs were thrown on either side of his head and splayed open as far as they would go. I was bared for him. His mouth was on my most intimate place, bringing me untold pleasure. His tongue was flicking my clit and he eased two fingers inside of my pussy. He curled his fingers up and I arched off the piano. He growled, removing his fingers and sliding one into my ass. His tongue moved from my clit and to my entrance. He kissed my sex like he kissed my mouth. His left hand was slowly pumping in and out of my ass while his right thumb was languidly circling my clit. "You taste amazing, Isabella. I love licking your pussy," he growled.

"I love your tongue in me," I panted, grinding my sex into his face. "I love tasting myself on your lips after you've licked my pussy, Edward. We taste amazing together."

"That's why I love doing this after we've made love," he murmured, kissing my inner thigh. "I can taste your pussy and my arousal coming directly from the source. We do taste amazing together."

"Make me come, Edward," I begged. "Please, make me fucking come all over your face."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he snarled, devouring the slick flesh between my legs. His tongue was everywhere. His fingers were everywhere. I was moaning loudly, undulating with the same rhythm of his tongue. He had removed his fingers from my ass and slid three inside of my pussy, curling them upward while he flicked my clit with his tongue. That combination always managed to get me off and get me off quickly. Not to mention, explosively. I'd seriously have an out-of-body experience whenever he did that. Edward clasped my hand with his as he kept his mouth on me. I was panting, writhing and begging for release on top of the piano. Based off of the feelings I was experiencing in my belly, in my pussy and my heart, my orgasm was going to be massive. When Edward growled between my legs, that's when I started to lose it. My pussy walls began clenching and my breath was coming out in harsh pants.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chanted, having little control over my body. "More!" His hand moved faster and harder inside of me. My fingers twined into his thick hair as I jackknifed off the piano as my orgasm was washing over me with tides of extreme pleasure. Edward kept his mouth on me as screamed in ecstasy. Only when I collapsed on the piano, boneless and sated, did he remove his lips from my clit and slid his fingers out of my body. He kissed back up my torso, grinning boyishly before crashing his mouth against mine. I moaned lowly when I tasted my release on his tongue, relishing our combined flavors. His arms wrapped me up and he picked me up off the piano. I squeaked.

"We're not done yet, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he strode out of the music room. He carried me easily up the stairs and into our bedroom. The only light that was on was a small Christmas tree on our dresser. Edward placed me on our bedspread and he covered me with his body. Our mouths were still attached and I was lovingly tasting his skin. Once I felt the bedspread, I pulled up his sweater. He finished removing it and tossed it onto the floor, crawling up onto the bed with me. He fell into the cradle of my thighs; his arousal evident as it strained against the zipper of his corduroy pants. Feeling that, renewed my arousal and I clumsily fumbled with Edward's belt. I pushed him onto his back and kissed down his muscular, tattooed chest. "Bella, I want to be inside of you when I come, baby."

"Just let me have one taste," I winked, unbuttoning his pants and easing them, along with his boxer briefs over his hips. His cock smacked his belly as I removed his clothes. I licked my lips as I stared at Edward's leaking arousal. "One taste, Edward." I slowly ran my tongue along the length of his enormous cock. Looking up at him, I swirled my tongue on the sensitive head and he moaned.

"Bella, I need to be inside you. Please, let me make love to you," he pleaded.

"No," I said simply, crawling up his lithe body. "I want to make love to you." His eyes twinkled and he smiled crookedly. That smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a wanton moan as I slid down the length of his glorious cock. Our fingers twined together and I slowly and tauntingly began swiveling my hips. Feeling his body inside of me was nothing I'd ever imagined. When we made love the first time, I was blown away with that feeling of being _home_. Each time we made love, that feeling rekindled itself, a thousand-fold.

"My beautiful Bella," Edward whispered in the darkness, watching me slowly ride him. "You are a vision of perfection, gorgeous. Everything about you is…I love you, so much."

"I love you more," I murmured, rotating my hips. He moaned and moved his hands to my breasts. His thumbs ran across my nipples as I took him deeply inside of my pussy. His eyes were trained on my breasts in his hands while his jaw was opened slightly. "Do you like touching me, Edward?"

"Your skin is like silk and feeling your body respond to me…it's pure heaven, my Bella," he said reverently, sitting up to take one of my breasts into his mouth. I groaned, tangling my hands into his hair. His arms banded around me, guiding my movements on his cock. His mouth was on my breast, nipping and suckling on my nipple. Feeling his mouth on me and his cock pulsing inside of my pussy, I was drenched, coating him easily with my arousal. The sound of our coupling was erotic and juicy. "I can feel your body hugging my cock, my sexy girl. You're close."

"Mmmhmm," I said, leaning forward to press my head against his. "With you. I want to come with you."

He smiled wickedly, taking his middle finger and dragging it along my lips. I sucked it inside of my mouth, making it nice and wet. With a pop, his finger was released. As he kissed my lips hungrily, his finger slid inside of my ass, causing my body to quake. "We're not done tonight, my Bella," he panted against my lips. "I do want to fuck you and I want to make love to your pretty little ass."

"Yes," I pleaded. "God, I want you inside of me forever."

"Me, too, baby," he grunted as his hips began thrusting, pushing him deeper and deeper inside of my pussy. "I want to feel your pussy come, baby. I'm fucking close, Mrs. Cullen. Please, please, please come with my dirty girl."

"Fuck my ass harder with that finger, Edward," I demanded, pulling on his hair with a sexy sneer. He growled and he added another finger inside of me. I moaned, feeling my arousal on his legs and between mine. I was losing control. Edward was falling with me, his mouth moving hungrily on my chest, sucking on my breasts and fucking my ass. "Oh, GOD! Edward, I'm gonna come."

"I know, my gorgeous girl," he snarled against my skin. "Cover me. Come all over my cock, baby. I want to feel you. Come, Bella. COME NOW!" I screamed, scratching my nails down his back as my body indirectly responded to his harsh and sexy command. "Fuck, baby! That's it. Oh my Bella," he chanted as he withdrew his fingers from ass and he held me tight as I slowly came back from the heavens which was my orgasm. I slumped against Edward who fell back onto the pillows. He slipped out of me and he idly scratched up and down my back. "It never gets old, baby."

"Nope," I giggled. "My love for you only grows, Edward."

He smiled, kissing my forehead. "I'm so happy right now, gorgeous."

"Me, too. Sweaty, but happy," I snickered.

"I think a bath is in our future, my dirty girl," he laughed. "Then, I have to give you your anniversary presents."

"Bath then gifts," I said, snuggling closer to his sweaty body.

"Bella, in order to get the bath going, you have to get up," he said, smacking my ass slightly.

"In a minute," I said, kissing his neck softly. "You're comfy."

"You're hot," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "And I'm not talking good looking. You're like hot and making me even hotter."

"Killjoy," I growled, trying to get up but he held firm. "Jackass, you said you were hot."

"Just because I said I was hot didn't mean that I wanted you to move," he said, caressing my cheek with his hand. "I'm so lucky, Bella. Happy anniversary, love. Eighteen years. Can you believe it?"

"I can. It's easy when you're in love with your best friend," I said as I rolled off him. "Come on, baby. Let's take a bath." He took my hand and we went into the bathroom. Our bath was quiet and filled with secret giggles and murmurs of love. Edward truly was my best friend. He was the one person that I didn't need to pretend with. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. The love had for my husband encompassed my whole being. I loved my children; I'd die for them, but Edward…he was my soul. He owned me. And these three nights, our anniversary and our birthdays that we had to ourselves, we rekindled that love.

We got dressed…well, kind of. I put on a blue baby-doll nightie that left little to the imagination and Edward put on a pair of sleep pants. We went downstairs where we both kept our anniversary presents. I'd completely geeked out on my hubby. With the pending patent acceptance for his tricorder, I'd found a bunch of _Star Trek_ memorabilia, including an original series tricorder. In his office, he had his _Star Trek_ shrine and it would fit perfectly in it.

We ate a snack before going into the family room to open our presents for each other. I handed Edward the massive box filled with his anniversary present. "I hope you like it," I blushed. "Well, not 'it' but yeah. Just open it."

"Should I be worried?" he snickered, tearing into the large box. "It won't give me fleas, will it?"

"No. God, I still can't believe that. Four years later and our son brings home a flea-ridden dog. Only Masen," I giggled.

"He loved that dog," Edward said as he shook the top off the box. "When do you think he'll be ready for another one?"

"Soon, is my guess," I shrugged. "I was in his room, grabbing some whites to wash and his laptop was open to a local animal shelter, specifically large breed dogs. He wants something big."

"Oh my," Edward groaned. He peered into the box. "Damn, you wrapped all of them?"

"Keep you guessing, SGD," I said, arching a brow. He rolled his eyes and plucked the smallest box off the top. He carefully unwrapped it, revealing a pair of _Star Trek_ cuff links.

"Wow, these are cool," he said, looking much younger than his forty-nine years. "I'm wearing them tomorrow for Christmas."

"I'm glad you like them," I beamed. "There's a lot more."

"You spoil me, gorgeous," he said, giving me a wry grin, picking up the next box. "Awfully light, baby?" I bit back a laugh as he opened the slender box. He pulled out a pair of bright blue knee socks with the word 'Geek' written on the side in orange lettering. "Really?"

"At least I got it right," I smirked.

"You did." He took the socks and pulled them on his feet, posing like a very nerdy supermodel.

"I think you should wear those the next time we make love," I teased.

"You make fun, but watch…they will be me on my body when I fuck you, Mrs. Cullen," he grinned, sitting down gracefully on the couch. The next thing he opened up was the communicator. He gave me a sloppy kiss for that one, darting up to his office and putting it on his _Star Trek _shrine.

"Stay standing," I said, handing him the next present. "You'll be going back up to your office after you open this one."

He arched a brow and ripped off the paper. His jaw came unhinged when he saw one of the original series tricorders. From the actual show, mind you. I had papers that showed its authenticity and even received an autographed copy of one of the scripts. It was included in the bundle that I bid on Ebay. "Is this…?"

"Yep," I said smugly, giving him a wide smile. "The patent is going to come through for your tricorder, which looks a lot less like that and more like the communicator; so I thought it would be fitting to have the original for your shrine."

"It's not a shrine," Edward said as he gazed at the piece of _Star Trek _history.

"It's a shrine, Edward," I deadpanned. "You have the same chair that Captain Picard sat in for your office chair and you've got a wall dedicated to your _Star Trek_ memorabilia. It's a shrine."

"It's not a shrine," he smirked, giving me a narrowed look.

"Shrine, baby. Deny it all you want. If I take a picture of said shrine, posting it on Facebook, people would agree with me. But, I'm not," I said. "Do you like it the tricorder?"

"This really cool," he said, hugging it to his bare chest. "And the script? 'Troubles with Tribbles?' Classic _Star Trek._ You're the best wife ever."

"I'm your only wife ever," I said, arching a brow.

"Technicalities," he said, darting back upstairs. He took longer to come down but when he did he gave me a goofy grin. "Thank you, gorgeous."

"You've got one more," I smiled.

He peered into the box and lifted out the wrapped frame. This one took a lot of time and effort. With the help of the kids, Esme and Victoria, we created a collage of pictures spelling our last name. We used everything that was important to Edward, to me and to our family. Underneath the collage, we included a single photo of each of us and one of our family, minus him. When he picked up the long box, he knew it was fragile and obviously heavy. Gingerly, he unwrapped the present, revealing the five photos that were going underneath the collage. He smiled softly as he looked at the photographs of his four children and of me. Once he got to my photo, his face broke into a radiant grin as he caressed the cheek of my picture. The family photo, Edward gave a guffaw. It was a standard pose but we all were wearing shirts that had synonyms for the word 'geek' and wore glasses. The final photo was the collage and he beamed excitedly. "This…this is amazing, Bella," he said, pulling the frame out of the box. "This is so going up in my office at work. Who took the pictures? When?"

"Victoria took the pictures and that shoot was when Kyra had her senior photos taken," I explained. "After we took these, Victoria took her senior photos, one of which is sitting on your desk at work currently."

He carefully put down the photos and crossed over to me. He sat down on the couch, pulling me over his lap. His warm, large hands cupped my face and he smiled at me with the sweetest of grins. Tenderly, he kissed my lips softly and hugged me to his body. "Thank you, Bella," he whispered against my hair. "I love all of it. I love you. You truly spoil me."

"Pot meet kettle," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He snickered, rubbing his hands along my back, lifting my blue baby doll nightie. "God, another thong? Bella, you are truly trying to kill me with sex," he groaned. "Before I get too riled, I may as well give you _your_ present, my gorgeous wife." He moved me off his lap and handed me a gift bag. A large gift bag. "They're not individual wrapped like yours, but there are five presents in the bag for you, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled eagerly, throwing the mounds of tissue paper out of the bag. The first thing I pulled out were a set of leather-bound, embossed journals. This was a given for us. Edward got me journals for every present since I write in them daily. The covers were a sable brown with my name, 'Isabella,' pressed into the leather with a frilly, girly script. "They're beautiful, Edward. Where do you find these?"

"I got these at some paper store in Oak Brook Center. They were specially ordered and made for you, gorgeous," he said, taking my journals and placing them on the cocktail table.

I kissed him before reaching into the bag again. The next thing I pulled out was a small plastic container. It was a set of magnetic words. "The Writer's Remedy? So awesome! I could have used this with the rewrite for _The Charmed Ones_," I giggled. As I was giggling, I reached into the bag and nearly fell off the couch when I grabbed a pair of the same socks I got Edward, but instead of the word 'geek,' they were emblazoned with the word 'nerd.' Plus, the socks were purple with bright pink writing. "Great minds, Mr. Cullen."

I stuffed my feet in them and stuck my legs out straight, putting them on his lap. "I like yours better," I snickered, wriggling my toes.

"The next time we make love, you better wear them," he joked, tickling my toes. I squeaked, bringing my feet back to my body. I gave him a playful scowl. "You've got two more, baby. These are more…sentimental and, um, expensive."

I reached into the bag and took out two leather boxes. One was small and looked familiar. It was the same box that my earrings that Edward bought for me at Harry Winston came in. Another box was long. "Edward…" I chided gently.

"Hush, I love you and I want to spoil you," he said, pushing both boxes closer to me.

"Which one should I open first?" I asked.

"Um, that one," he said, pointing to the longer box. I put the smaller box on the couch and opened the longer box. Nestled on top of the navy blue velvet was a bracelet that shimmered with cushion-cut diamonds surrounded by pave round stones, alternating with round diamonds surrounded by pave round stones, as well. It glittered magically from the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, gently fingering the sparkling gems. "It's too much, but absolutely gorgeous."

"I'd like it if you'd wear it on New Year's Eve at Tim and Rose's party," he blushed.

"I'd be honored, baby," I said, kissing his lips. He smiled crookedly and put it on the table, handing me the smaller box. "Did you get this while we were in California?"

"Yeah. I really liked the meaning of it," he said, pulling me into his lap. His warm hand found my bare ass and he massaged it gently as I opened the tiny box. I gasped, staring at the ring that I loved but didn't want to say anything, fearful that Edward would buy it for me. However, he did, regardless. "It's an infinity symbol." He plucked it out of the jewelry box and slid it on my right hand. "It represents how long I'll love you, Bella. Forever isn't enough."

I sniffled, staring at the gorgeous ring on my right hand. I got Edward _toys_ and he buys me jewelry. With meaning! God, I suck.

"Don't cry, gorgeous," he said, guiding my face to stare at his. "I loved your gifts. They were adorable and cute and perfect."

"Toys, Edward…"I grumped.

"Priceless collectibles," he corrected, kissing my lips sweetly. His eyes were sparkling but soon they darkened. His mouth found mine again and it was something _more_. My fingers flew to his hair and he straddled my body over his legs. His hands were _everywhere_. No part of my exposed skin was untouched by his hands. "Bella, my Bella," he chanted, kissing down my neck. "I love you so much, baby. I need you."

"You have me," I panted, rocking against his growing arousal.

"I want to show you how much I appreciate my priceless collectibles," he said, nipping at my neck. He tugged on the straps of my nightie and it fell down my body, revealing my naked breasts. The nightie was tossed onto the ground and Edward eased his sleep pants over his hips. My husband was commando and his rock-hard cock slapped his stomach. I shimmied out of my panties and slid down his cock. I was already drenched and when I was this turned on, we didn't need lube. I wanted my husband to fill me in every way. Languidly, I wriggled my hips and eased him out of me. He grasped his dick as I inched forward, spreading the globes of my ass. "Slowly, Bella."

The head of his cock touched my puckered skin of my other entrance. I whimpered as I relaxed, allowing him to ease inside of my ass. "Edward," I murmured as I took him as deep as I could. "My GOD, I love you."

"As I love you, gorgeous," he said as his hips began thrusting slowly in me. He controlled our movements, grunting lowly as he languorously filled me with his cock. My breasts bounced as he thrust. I grunted along with him, wanting more. "Play with your pussy, Bella. I want to see those fingers make yourself come as I fuck your ass."

"Holy hell," I moaned as I reached between us. My fingers were covered with my arousal, seeping down Edward's legs. Edward's forehead was pressed to mine, staring as my hand was circling my clit. Using his other hand that wasn't bracing my back, he slid his fingers inside of me and I damn near exploded. His cock in my ass, his fingers in my pussy, his sweet breath caressing my lips and his carnal expression?

"You're so wet, Bella. I've never felt you this wet," he purred, kissing my mouth. "What makes you this wet, baby?"

"You. Fucking. My. Ass," I growled, pawing at his hair. "Harder."

"Like this?" he asked, thrusting up powerfully.

"Ungh! More!" I begged. "Make me come, Edward."

His hips bucked against me, forcing him deeper inside of my body. His fingers were moving in conjunction with his thrusts and yeah, I was going to come. The coil in my belly was wound tightly, ready to spring. "Fuck, Bella. I'm so close. You better fucking come with me."

"Yeah, baby," I whimpered, rocking back against him. "Oh, GOD! Fuck! Edward! Please! Faster, baby!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he grunted, pounding in me before letting out a guttural roar, filling me with his release. My pussy clamped down on his fingers and my release coated his belly, my fingers and unfortunately, our couch. Edward slumped back on the couch and I fell forward on him, completely boneless. His hands were gliding over my back. "We need to take another bath, gorgeous."

"We need to clean the couch, angel," I giggled. I heard him huff and he tightened his hold on me. "Thank you for my beautiful presents, Edward."

"Thank you for my priceless collectibles," he smirked, kissing my head. "And we wore our socks as we made love."

"We did, baby," I said, curling up on his chest. "You're my geek."

"You're my nerd," he sighed, pressing his cheek to my hair. "I love you, Bella. Happy eighteenth anniversary."

"I love you more, Edward." We sat there for a few minutes before we got up to clean up our messes. Thankfully, our couch was leather and was easily cleaned up. Once the family was presentable (and sprayed with Febreeze…it smelled like sex), we went upstairs to our bedroom. In our bed, we made love slowly and reverently, reconnecting as husband and wife, murmuring our words of love and devotion.

Until Edward passed out mid-thrust.

Not that I blamed him. I was tired. Marathon sexing? Not in the cards for us anymore.

I joined him shortly afterward, kind of excited that Edward fell asleep while we were having sex. Sleep sounded much more appealing than sex. He sighed, wrapping his arms around me and I cuddled against him, sated, happy and exhausted.

xx STTD xx

We arrived at Marcus and Esme's home shortly after two in the afternoon. The house was buzzing with conversations, laughter and holiday music. Edward carried the bin filled with the presents for our children. He looked dashing in is red sweater that Alice designed and a pair of gray corduroys. His hair was a disheveled mess, but he looked sexy as hell. I was wearing a pair of black pants and a green sweater. Alice had sent a text at six this morning saying that had to wear either green or red for the photos that Victoria was taking today.

That went over well. Edward was ready to throw his cell phone out the window and into a snow bank when the text came through. Then, when he didn't respond, Alice started calling.

"Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock, if you value your shoe collection, don't fucking call at six in the morning on Christmas," Edward growled into the phone.

"I wanted to make sure you got the message," she chirped loudly. I groaned.

"Seriously, I'm going to call your husband and have him throw out all your shoes. We were up late last night and you're obnoxious phone calls…"

"Doing what, Older?" she quipped.

"I was fucking my wife," he said, hanging up the phone, ripping off the battery and tossing it into the nightstand. "I love my sister. I won't kill her today. I promise." He planted his face right into the crook of my neck, dragging me closer to his hot body. His leg slid between mine and his hand found my breast. Then, my phone went off.

I swiped my phone. "Alice, really?" I snickered.

"I'm just making sure…" she giggled. "Wear green or red for the pictures today. Wait a minute…why is Jasper getting up and going to my closet? NO! NOT MY SHOES!"

Edward was taking his phone back apart and plucked mine from my hands. He did the same, pulling me to his body so we could go back to sleep. So, I wasn't surprised when Alice stomped over to Edward and tugged on his ear. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

"Ooooh, you got all your names. You're in trouble," I giggled, dancing into the kitchen.

"Alice, it was six in the morning," Edward hissed to his younger, twin sister. "The day after our anniversary. Do I call you at the ass crack of dawn after you've had your way with Jasmine?"

"No," she grumped. "I just wanted to make sure…"

"It could have waited," Edward said. "Besides, he only took the shoes that weren't worn in the past year. They're being donated to Goodwill. You've got too many to begin with, Younger."

I heard her huff. I knew this was far from over, but I didn't want intrude. I walked into the kitchen and hugged Esme. "Merry Christmas," I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she beamed. "Did you have a good anniversary?"

"Yeah, I did. Look what Edward got me," I said, holding up my right hand to showcase my ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she cooed. "My son has beautiful taste in jewelry."

"That he does," I smirked. "Anything I can do?"

"Not a thing. Marcus and I decided to make it an easy Christmas and we ordered out. He's picking up the family style meal from Maggiano's with Demetri and Jasper. Alex is in the family room with the kids. Oh, and one of your security guards came today, too. He said he felt uncomfortable leaving you unattended for so long."

"Which one?" I asked.

"The young one in charge. Steve," Esme said.

"Ugh! He's supposed to be with his family," I grumbled, walking into the family room. All of the kids were doing various things, playing games on the television, reading or talking. Alex was chatting with Steve in the corner who was watching our children like a hawk. "STEVE!" I barked.

"Crap," he whimpered.

"Get your skinny butt over here," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Save me, Mr. Alex," he said, hiding behind my brother-in-law.

"Oh, no. I recognize that face and I know to run away," he snickered, kissing my cheek as he darted into the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be with your family," I hissed. "We gave you time off!"

"I told them to go back home. We celebrated yesterday, exchanged gifts and yeah," Steve said, shifting uncomfortably. "Look, I didn't feel comfortable. Jacob may be quiet but he's still out there, Miss Bella. Something can happen."

"Steve, I truly appreciate your devotion to your job, but it's just a job," I said, rubbing his arm.

"It's not just a job. It's your life. If something happened to you…" he trailed off, staring at me. "Or your family, it's on my head. I've grown to love your family. Everyone is amazing and I can't let anything happen to you, to Mr. Edward or any of your children. I'm sorry about not taking time off but I just can't let anything happen to you."

He was yelling at the end of his tirade and he spun to leave. Kyra stared at me, shocked that Steve, quiet Steve, had ripped me a new one. Edward was glaring at the direction where Steve had stomped off, but I shook my head. Kyra got up, followed Steve and I went back into the kitchen to do something to busy my hands.

By the time Demetri, Jasper and Marcus came with the food, Kyra and Steve still weren't back from talking. I knew he was upset. I could gather that she was upset with him for being pissed at me. Victoria had also arrived with a bottle of scotch and her cameras, just as she promised. Esme called everyone to the dinner table. Edward went in search of Kyra and Steve.

They came back in and sat down at opposite ends of the table. Kyra grasped my hand when she sat next to me and I kissed her cheek. Marcus gave a blessing and we dug into the food that was purchased for Christmas dinner. Well, kind of Christmas dinner. It was more like Christmas late lunch. We needed time for our family photos afterward before we opened presents.

After our meal, Victoria gathered her supplies and began barking orders. For the entire family photo, we were going to be going outside. There wasn't any place in the house that was big enough for our crazy brood of nearly nineteen people. Twenty-one if you counted Charlie and Sue, who were en route. My mom was invited but was on a Caribbean cruise with Phil, celebrating our anniversary.

"Okay, kids. We're going to do the outdoor shots quickly since it's colder than a witch's tit out here," Victoria giggled. "Steve, since you're not in the photo, you get to be my assistant. Hold this extra camera, will ya?"

Steve grabbed the camera from Victoria, still looking someone kicked his puppy. We all stood together, smiling as she took photo after photo. She held her hand out and Steve put the camera into her hand, taking the other one as she continued to shoot rapidly. "Alright, we're going to do some smaller family photos next. We can stay out here, go inside or I could set up a make-shift studio in the garage."

"Out here or inside. Not a studio," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "However, I'm going indoors to defrost. I can't feel my nose!" She scampered back into the house with everyone else following suit.

Victoria walked in and she pursed her lips. "Here's my plan. Let's see if you all like it. Edward and Bella, I'd like to take your photos outside. We can have some real fun with them. Alice and Jasper, in the living room next to the tree. Rose and Tim, in the living room in front of the fireplace. Alex and Demetri, outdoors, too. Marcus and Esme, under the mistletoe." She tapped her lips. "Oh, and that includes children, too."

"Can we take pictures in multiple locations?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Victoria smiled. "However, we need to get the outdoor ones done quickly since we're going to lose the light in about an hour and half."

The next hour was spent outdoors, snapping photo after photo. The boys ended up having a huge snowball fight and Victoria laughed as she took the photos. Once the light had left, we went inside and there were more photos taken indoors. Two hours after Victoria started her photo shoot, she was done with nearly two thousand photos of our family. She said that she'd have proofs for us sent out by no later than middle of January.

Just before we were about to open presents, I saw Kyra and Steve arguing in the living room. My daughter growled and turned Steve around, shoving him toward me. "Apologize!" she hissed.

Steve stumbled toward me in the kitchen and he blushed. "Miss Bella? Can I talk to you?"

"Speak," I said coldly.

"I wanted to apologize," he said contritely. "I acted like an ass."

"You did," I retorted, arching a brow at him. "If one of my children spoke to me the way you did, they would have gotten a smack across the face. You may be younger than me. You may be my security, but I'm still older than you and your boss, ultimately."

"I know, Miss Bella. I am so sorry. It's just that," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm worried. Jacob is too quiet. He's got to be planning something. You know?"

"He probably is, but Steve, Jacob is not very smart," I explained. "Your shoes have more intelligence. I get your need to protect me and my family, but you will respect us."

"I know. I understand," he nodded. "I am sorry for yelling and I promise, it won't happen again."

I gave him a tight smile, still not pleased with his tirade. He turned and slumped back to the family room where he sat down next to Kyra. She patted him on the back. Edward walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around me. "That took balls."

"What? Yelling at me or apologizing?" I asked, relaxing into his embrace.

"Both," he snickered, kissing my neck. "But, he's right. Jacob can be dumber than a post but he's still a threat. I didn't like what Steve did or what he said, but I'm happy he's here."

"Me, too, but he's getting awfully cozy with Kyra," I said, narrowing my eyes at Steve.

"You noticed that, too?"

I nodded. "I don't want it to become something, Edward. She's only seventeen. He's twenty-five," I grumbled.

"We'll keep an eye on it. For now, let's enjoy Christmas," Edward said, kissing my lips. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen. Thank you for making our anniversary so special," I said, cupping his cheek.

"Our marriage is special, baby. We get to spend our lives with each other," he said, nuzzling my nose with his. "Come on. Let's see if Santa brought us presents or coal."

"He brought us coal," I laughed, waving new ring in his face. He beamed, kissing it sweetly before tugging me back to our family.

**A/N: Can you say BEASTLY chapter? Yep, I can. Longer than I anticipated and didn't include everything I wanted to have. Oh well, as a result, you'll get another Bella chapter next one around. So, lots of goodies happened with this one. Purely fluff and smutty goodness. **

**Now, a few announcements…if you noticed, there were a few mentions of Masen and a dog…are you curious? If you are, check out the link on my blog, 'Fandom for Animals.' I've donated a one-shot/outtake for the fundraiser. It's about Masen and this dog, Wrigley. The link will be on my blog (and the link for that is on my profile). Please donate to this worthy cause…for the members of our family that can't speak for themselves. Mmmkay? **

**Secondly, LOTS of pictures with this one. The pictures that are appropriate for viewing in public will be on my blog. (Again, link in profile). There are also a few recipes included in this one, on the blog…yep, do you see a pattern here? *Snickers* Finally, there are some saucy pictures that are NSFW and that are posted on my tumblr (link in profile and on blog post). **

**Finally, up next chapter will be New Year's Eve and girly bonding time. Another chapter of pure fluffiness (maybe?) Leave me some lovin! **_  
_


End file.
